


I Remember When...

by parum_leo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And I mean massive idiots in this fic, And when I say slow burn..., Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/F, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up Together, High School, I'm apologizing for this one, If Kara and Lena were friends in high school, Jock Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Nerd Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, They FINALLY get some GODDAMN help, What Have I Done, Young Kara Danvers, Young Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Young Lena Luthor, from then to now, like really I'm so sorry for the ending guys, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parum_leo/pseuds/parum_leo
Summary: Kara Zor-El had plummeted to earth years ago but the trauma from the past still plagues Kara's dreams. When Kara Zor-El had become Kara Danvers, she wanted to be... normal. Just like Alex. That meant going to high school, playing sports, and volunteering at an after school program. Oh, and no powers because no one has those here. Except for Kal but she'll leave that job to him.***Lena Luthor lost her father when her brother started college. That left Lena with her emotionally distant mother and in a boarding school she was isolated at. She fenced, played chess, smiled at the right moments but she felt lost and empty. It didn't used to be like this. She used to be... normal. Now, to make matters even worse, her therapist suggested an after school program at a public school for people who have experienced something traumatic.AKA High School AU where these ladies get some MUCH NEEDED therapy and how they got to where they are now
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Lena Luthor & Team Supergirl
Comments: 170
Kudos: 627





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that awful episode where we saw more of Lena's back story? That's what I'm blaming for this. Come yell at me on tumblr for this (parum-leo)

_“I remember the first time I met you…” She let her voice trail off as she gently took the other woman’s hand in her own. Even after all these years, her hand still finds its place in the other’s for comfort, for stability. In the beginning, it took some adjusting to discover the most comfortable way to intertwine their fingers, or how the warmth of one contrasted with the coldness of the other. It took some trial and error, but years have passed and have seasoned their friendship. One look, one quick squeeze of the other’s hand accompanied by a smile was all it took for the other to feel at ease. Her hand in hers, that smile that could make even her darkest day bright. She remembers the day she first saw that girl, her other. That day would forever be ingrained in her memory. “It was when we were in high school…”_

***

Fun fact, flying through a rain cloud isn’t as fun as the movies make it out to be. Kara was cold, wet, and _late_ . She had been too busy talking to her friends to keep track of the time. It wasn’t until she looked down at her phone to realize she had therapy in three minutes. It wouldn’t have been a problem if the office wasn’t thirty minutes away. Kara knew she shouldn’t use her powers but… she had to! This was a valid reason to use them! Plus, it was pouring out. There was absolutely no way _anyone_ would see her. At least that’s what she kept telling herself as she landed in the back of the building and ran to the entrance at superhuman speed. She opened the door of the office with a satisfied grin. Kara had a whole two minutes to spare until Hank called her back. 

She flopped onto the couch and looked around the now familiar waiting room with it’s beige walls and random paintings. Kara asked to redecorate as her “therapy” and Hank laughed. “I don’t think I want that much color, Kara.” 

There was something, well _someone_ , new in the waiting room though. Kara had held this appointment time for the past three years so she had made friends with the people waiting to see the good doctor. There was Hellen, an elderly woman who had lost her husband recently, who always gave her a hug when she saw Kara. She wasn’t here now, but Kara knew that was because she was late. She’ll have to make it up to Hellen next week. Then there was Tom. He was in the war but he didn’t like to talk about that. Instead, he and Kara talked about the sports at Midvale High and what the teacher’s were up to nowadays. He also wasn’t there today. The person who was there made Kara pause. 

The first thing Kara noticed was that she was doodling some intricate spiral pattern on the edge of what looked like calculus homework. Although she didn’t want to admit it, she could hear how fast her heart was beating. She was nervous. So, Kara did the only thing she knew how to when someone was nervous. 

“Hi!” She smiled as she slid closer to the girl. 

She looked up and Kara smiled as the girl’s green eyes looked her over. “Hi?” 

“I’m Kara! Haven’t seen you around here before.” 

The other girl shook her head. “First time.” 

“I was nervous my first time too.” 

“How did you know I was nervous?” Her green eyes widened. 

Kara could feel her cheeks getting hot. Stupid super hearing. “I just- I- well you’re doodling. That’s sometimes what my friend does when he’s nervous.” 

She nodded. “Right…” 

“It looks really cool though. Maybe Hank will let you hang up that spiral instead of these awful pictures.” Kara recovered. 

She laughed and looked down at her drawings. “They aren’t worthy to be hanging up with the _masterpieces_ we have here.” 

This time, Kara laughed as she looked at a picture of a generic winding road hanging crooked on the wall. “You’re absolutely right. Nothing can stand next to the great work of Google images.” 

The other girl laughed harder and looked up at Kara in her now dry Midvale volleyball warm ups. “You go to Midvale?” 

“Yep!” She looked at the girl’s pale yellow polo, the blue blazer, and plaid skirt. Only one school had that uncomfortable looking uniform. “You go to Mount Helena?” 

The other girl looked down at the crest stitched into her blazer. “Yeah…” 

“Do you like it?” 

She shrugged. “At times.” 

Kara was about to ask her another question when her name was called. 

“That’s your cue.” The girl smiled at Kara. 

“Guess so…” Kara smiled back and turned to leave before she looked back at the girl. “I didn’t get your name.” 

“Lena.” 

“Lena…” Kara repeated with a smile. “I’ll see you around?” 

Lena gave her a half smile with a nod. “I guess you will.” 

Kara grinned as she passed the receptionist and headed right into Hank’s office. It was a routine for her to open the door without a knock and jump into the overly soft chair that faced Hank. Why would she knock? He absolutely heard her the second she stepped foot into the office. 

“You seem chipper.” Hank chuckled as he looked up from his notebook.

“Well, we won today against Star City High! No reason not to be happy!” She smiled as she watched him carefully sit in his chair.

He turned to a new page and smiled at her warmly. “Score any points?” 

“5 point serving roll!” Kara beamed. 

He jotted something down. “I’m happy you’re taking to sports. Has volleyball helped you gain better control of your powers?” 

She nodded. When she first came to earth, Kara didn’t know the strength of her powers. The amount of times she accidentally broke something because she pressed too hard or got so nervous she started to float was uncountable. Although Jeremiah and Eliza were hesitant at first, Hank had convinced them to let her try some things to help her gain some control and normalcy. What better way to do that than human sports, right? “Hey… Why are you still Hank right now?” 

“I saw so many clients today Kara. I forget who I’m with sometimes.” He sighed tiredly as Kara watched him transform back to his original form. This is who Kara knew him as, green skin and all. J’onn J’onzz, the last of the Green Martians, sat before her more relaxed than he had been moments ago. 

After many mishaps and frustrated tears on both her and her adoptive parents’ end, Jeremiah asked J’onn for help. When he wasn’t assisting Jeremiah in some science endeavour, he used his mind reading powers to help humans as a psychologist. However, he didn’t use his powers on Kara. To start, he couldn't because she was Kryptonian. What he did use was his similar experience of losing his home planet and having to seek asylum on earth in order to survive. 

“Better?” Kara asked. 

“Much.” J’onn smiled at her. “How have you been?” 

Kara shrugged. “I’ve been fine.” 

He raised his eyebrows as if he asked her, “Elaborate?” 

She looked down and took off her lead lined glasses. “I just haven’t been sleeping…” 

“Nightmares again?” Another note before he closed his book and leaned forward. 

Kara closed her eyes briefly and saw the reflection of Krypton burning on the glass of her pod. Her blue eyes snapped open as she stared at J’onn. “I can’t get it out of my head. I still can’t go in my closet ‘cause the nightmares remind me of how... Dark it was. How tight it was. Alex has to still get stuff for me, it’s embarrassing.” 

He nodded, a sad but knowing smile on his lips. “The nightmares are the worst part. It’s frustrating to have them affect you when you wake up, isn’t it?” 

Kara chewed on her lip but eventually nodded. 

“My whole day is thrown off when I have dreams of Mars. It’s buried so deep into my mind that I can still hear the sound as if it were happening all around me.” 

“What do you do?” She asked helplessly. 

J’onn stood up and kneeled before her. He took her hands in his own and squeezed them tight. “I keep going. I accept that the past has happened and that today is a new day. It hurts. It is cruel that your mind reminds you of what you have lost but you have to remember what you have now. I’m sure Alex doesn’t mind half as much as you think.” 

Kara looked into his sincere red eyes and felt calm. If J’onn can make it, so can she. “You’ve never lived with Alex though…” 

“But I do know her. Ever since she was the little terror that came to work with Jeremiah,” he chuckled and patted her on the head before he sat back down. “I know I suggested that Kal take you to the Fortress of Solitude but with your nightmares-” 

“I didn’t want to go anyway.” Kara cut him off. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Kal is… busy. And I’m not ready.” Kara clenched her jaw at the thought of going to a place that would make her weep while Kal was confused because he never got to experience the wonder that Krypton was. 

“I understand. You just let me know when you think you’re ready.” J’onn nodded as he handed her a paper. 

Kara looked down to see the new schedule for It’s Fine. The dark feeling that was shrodding her in an uncomfortable hug was quickly replaced with joy. “It starts tomorrow right?” 

“I made sure it was after practices. I’m glad you’re helping me with this, Kara. You’re a crowd favorite at the group.” 

It’s Fine was a group J’onn ran for teenagers who have endured a traumatic experience. Kara was in charge of leading the support group aspect of it which was everyone just sitting in a circle and sharing if they wanted or just talking about anything. J’onn ran the more technical parts and shared effective ways to cope or facilitated a group activity. Even though it was sometimes heavy, Kara loved going to It’s Fine. Not only because she went through something that still effected her, but it made her feel like she was helping. She suspected that this is why Kal became Superman; he just wanted to help in any way he could. Too bad the world only needs one Superman.

“Any new members that you know about?” She asked as she put her glasses back on. 

“Just one. I’m going to try something new this year.” 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He smiled as he stood up and transformed back into Hank. 

“That’s _so_ not fair!” Kara shot up as Hank held the door open for her. 

“I never said I was fair.” He ushered her out. 

Kara was about to step out into the hall before she placed her hand on J’onn’s arm. “The girl that’s about to come in is really nervous. Be easy on her.” 

He smiled warmly. “Thank you for the heads up. Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow!” She repeated as she walked down the hallway and out into the waiting room. 

Lena looked up and her heart rate picked up as well upon seeing Kara. 

“Hey!” Kara greeted as Lena’s name was called. 

She stood up and smoothed her skirt. “Hey.”

“Guess that’s your cue?” Kara echoed the words Lena spoke to her before. 

“Guess so.” Lena took a deep breath as she stood up and walked passed Kara. 

“See you next week!” Kara called after Lena as she disappeared behind the door. 

She heard a mumbled, “See you next week” through the door. 

Kara grinned and headed out into the now sunny day. The sun filled her with so much energy she felt like she could fly around this planet five times and still make it back before anyone noticed. She entertained the thought until she heard a honk from the parking lot. Kara looked to find Alex sitting in Jeremiah’s old car with the windows down and Barenaked Ladies blaring from the speakers. “Lets go! Mom is going to kill me for not getting us home in time for dinner!” 

Kara ran to the car and plopped into the passenger’s seat. “Hey!” 

“Where did you disappear to after the game?” Alex asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. “Sara wanted to see you.” 

“I had to come here.” 

“How did you- Oh my god. You flew!” 

“Alex, I _had_ to! J’onn would’ve killed me!” 

“Mom will kill you worse!” 

“You’re not gonna tell mom so I’ll be okay!” 

Alex smirked. “And what’s stopping me from telling mom?” 

Kara smirked right back. “I won’t tell her you snuck out to drink with that Sawyer girl.” 

Alex blubbered. “How did you- wait. What? I have no idea what you’re- Who told you?” 

“Not my fault I have super hearing you know.” Kara laughed as Alex slugged her in the shoulder. 

“I hate you. I _hate_ you.” 

“Correction, you used to hate me.” It was true. When Kara first came to live with the Danvers, she and Alex fought constantly. They both didn't understand the other and were fiercely competitive with each other. Then one night after a year of living with the Danvers, a lightning storm came. Kara and Alex were alone when the power went out. The suffocating blackness reminded Kara of the pod so she curled up on the spot and started hyperventilating. Without a seconds hesitation, Alex wrapped Kara in a blanket and talked her out of what Kara later learned was a panic attack. They spent the rest of the night curled up in bed with the flashlight as their only light as Kara began to tell her new sister stories of Krypton. 

“Only sometimes.” Alex laughed. “Anything new at J’onn’s?” 

“Not really. It’s Fine starts tomorrow and I met a new girl in the waiting room.” 

“New girl?” 

“Yeah! She seems nice but was really nervous.” She shrugged as she remembered Lena’s frantic heartbeat. 

“Is she your age?” 

“In earth years? I think so. She goes to Mount Helena.” 

Alex whistled. “You need some serious money to go there.” 

“Yeah. I hate playing against them. I swear they’re all from Themyscira.” 

“That’s the place with the warrior women right?” Alex asked. 

Kara nodded as she looked out the window. The more her mind wandered, the more it drifted to a spiral and piercing green eyes. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to group and bumps into someone she wasn't expecting.

_ She gazed out of the window that looked over the city as she continued to hold the other’s hand. It was a gorgeous day and she still felt the warmth of the sun on her cheeks from earlier. Such a contrast to where she was now. She turned back to her companion and brushed her hair out of her face. “It was sunny on the first day of It’s Fine. Do you remember?”  _

*** 

Lena sighed as she leaned her head against the window. The manicured lawns of Mount Helena’s slowly faded away and turned into something less picturesque. Overgrown hills, decaying trees, cracked pieces of highway. The bright blue sky and radiant sun didn’t necessarily match the landscape they had to drive through to get the Midvale High. 

“... and I do think this will be a fantastic opportunity for you, Miss Lena.” George finished a sentence, maybe even a speech, Lena had not even registered. 

Lena hummed an agreement. George had driven her and her family everywhere for as long as she could remember. He is kind, sweet, and even used to sneak Lena a piece of chocolate every now and again when she was upset. This situation would need more than just a piece of chocolate. 

A few weeks ago, Lena had come home from fencing practice to find her mother sitting precariously on the couch with a drink in her hand. Lex sat in their father’s chair, his face as red as his eyes. That’s when Lillian said those words that have been ringing in her ears ever since, “Lena, he’s gone.” 

No comfort, no remorse. Just facts. Her father had died. She doesn’t exactly remember what happened after that. It was a blur of black dresses and hugs from people she didn’t remember. It was mixed with she and Lex packing for school. Lex for college and Lena for Mount Helena’s. There was no delay or comment from Lillian except that they all should move on. Why delay the inevitable? 

She moved through her days on autopilot. Any emotion she felt was placed in a box in her mind to be packed away so that it never see the light of day again. She had told Hank as much and he may have made a comment about how that was not a healthy way to handle one’s emotions. It’s all she knew though. It was the one thing Lillian had taught her that actually helped. 

How had she even gotten to Hank? She remembered she had called Lex late at night and practically seethed that she was being sent to therapy, of all places. 

“Lena, it’s good for you-” 

“I don’t care, Lex! I’m handling it fine!” She snapped. 

Her older brother was silent for a moment. “I have witnessed otherwise.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Lena spat. 

“How about the thousand yard stare you get when you enter the living room and see his chair empty? Or how you snap at me for even suggesting you need help?” 

It was her turn to remain silent, the guilt slowly pooling in her stomach. 

“If it helps any, I’m seeing someone for it too.” Lex sighed. “It hasn’t been easy for me. You were his little girl, Lena. I can only imagine how hard this is for you.” 

“Lex…” Lena couldn’t stop the tears from falling. The guilt had turned into a sorrow that Lena couldn’t begin to describe. 

“I know.” His voice was thicker. He was crying too. “We’ll get through this together. Since we both can’t be with each other, we have to do the next best thing.” 

The next best thing was Hank and his support group, allegedly. He was kind, empathetic and Lena told him more than she thought she would have. It was almost unnerving that he knew what to say to her to make her feel comfortable. However, he did ask that she attend a support group he ran at least once. 

“Lena?” George asked. 

Lena came back to the present to realize the car was parked in front of Midvale High. “Oh. We’re here?” 

He nodded. “Would you like me to walk you up?” 

Lena gave him a small smile. “I’m okay, George. Thank you.” 

“One more thing, Miss Lena.” He smiled at her as he reached over and placed a Hershey Kiss in her hand. 

Lena smiled wider. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll stay here until you’re done.” He returned the smile and pulled out the newspaper. 

Lena stepped out into the warm September afternoon and paused a moment before starting up the stairs of a high school that looked like it belonged in some coming of age movie. She walked through the doors and immediately ran into someone that felt like a brick wall. 

“Oh-I’m so so sorry- Lena?” A familiar voice said. 

She looked up at a smile that was as bright as the sun in the sky with blue eyes to match. “Kara?” 

“Hey!” She laughed and pushed up her glasses. 

Lena eyed the movement carefully as she stepped away from the other girl. “Hey.” 

“Whatcha doing here?” Kara asked as she rocked back and forth on her heels. 

Lena tried not to notice that the blonde was in a cut off tank top and black spandex shorts. She didn’t notice how toned the other girl’s arms were. Absolutely not. “I’m here for the group Hank runs.” 

The blue eyes widened and Kara bounced a little. “No way!” 

Lena crossed her arms and cocked her head. “Yes, why?” 

“I go too!” 

“No way…” Lena breathed. 

“Yeah! I’ve been going for awhile.” She smiled as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Lena paid no mind to her flexed bicep. “I started my freshman year and… Well, now I’m a junior so I’m one of the older ones.” 

“Junior?” Lena repeated. 

“Yep!” Kara let her arm drop to her side and Lena let out a breath. “Are you a junior too?” 

She nodded and thought how this smiling girl landed in a support group. She was so…  _ happy _ . 

“Hey, want me to walk you to the room before I hit the showers? Coach had us running extra drills so I don’t exactly smell like a field of daisies.” The blonde girl chuckled. 

Lena nodded her head before she realized it and Kara gestured her to follow. “It’s not too hard to find, but this place is a maze. I got lost the first time I was here.” 

Lena looked at the long, bleak hallway she assumed was teaming with life only an hour before. The doors, lockers, and even posters all looked the same if you didn’t pay close enough attention. “I can see why.” 

Kara smiled over at her. “Is your fancy boarding school like this?” 

She chuckled. “Oh, absolutely not.” 

“You’ll have to tell me about it some time. I’m picturing  _ Xavier’s Home for Gifted Youngsters _ .” 

“What’s that?” 

Kara stopped and gawked at Lena. “You’re not serious, are you?” 

Lena couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “I genuinely have no clue what you’re talking about, Kara.” 

“That needs to change, pronto. You’re not allowed to come anymore unless you watch it.” Kara shook her head in mock disgust as she lead Lena into a classroom. There was a large circle of chairs situated in the center of the room. Some of the chairs were filled with people Lena didn’t recognize but Kara did. She waved at them with a huge smile before she lead Lena to the back of the class. “This is the most important part.” 

On a table there was a large tray of cookies, doughnuts, water bottles and a pot of coffee. Kara quickly grabbed three cookies and shoved a doughnut in her mouth. She looked ridiculous and Lena giggled despite herself. 

“Leave some for the rest of us. It’s like you never eat!” A voice said from beside Kara. 

Through the doughnut in her mouth, Lena heard something along the lines of “Awex! ‘His is Wena!” 

The short haired brunette looked over at Lena and nodded her head. “‘Sup? I’m ‘Awex’ according to this one.” 

“Lena.” 

“Ah. Kara mentioned you.” Alex took a cookie with a sly smile in Kara’s direction. 

“She did?” Lena looked at Kara, whose eyes had gone wide.

Kara gulped down the rest of the doughnut with a cough. “No-I mean yes! Nothing bad, just that I met you is all!” 

Lena bit her lip. Kara mentioned her to Alex? Why? And how did these two know each other? “If you don’t mind me prying, how do you know each other?” 

Alex put an arm around Kara’s shoulders with and rustled her already messy hair. “Can’t you see the resemblance? 

“Alex, quit it!” Kara laughed as she hesitantly pushed Alex away. 

“No,” Lena looked between the two of them carefully. Kara’s blue eyes against Alex’s brown ones. The blonde against the dark brown. “I can’t say I do.” 

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex, who looked at her and laughed. “She’s my sister.” 

Alex took one of Kara’s cookies and shooed her away. “Go shower! You smell and if you don’t go now you’ll make us run late.” 

“Hey!” Kara protested and reached for her cookie. 

Alex tutted. “Shower. Then cookie. You have two already.” 

“But-” 

“Go!” Alex demanded with a laugh. 

Kara dramatically sighed and waved at Alex and Lena before she headed to the showers. 

Alex looked at Lena a moment before she gestured to an empty seat. “Wanna sit with me and Kara?” 

It’s not like she had anyone else to sit with. “Sure.” 

She sat with Alex Danvers and made small talk. Lena found out that Alex was a senior and planned on attending National City University to get her medical doctorate. Lena listened as she briefly explained that she was new to this group. “It can get kinda sappy and heavy sometimes. Just be prepared.” 

“Thanks for the warning.” 

“I hope she’s not scaring you.” Lena looked up to see Hank with a cup of coffee in his hands as he smiled at the two of them. 

“You should be worrying about Kara scaring her, not me.” Alex stood up and he gave her a one armed hug. 

Hank squeezed Alex’s shoulders. “I see you have officially met both Danvers sisters.” 

“It seems like it.” Lena’s heart panged at the fatherly way Hank looked at Alex. 

“Speak of, where is-” Hank began, only to be interrupted by Kara who appeared in the doorway. 

“Here!” Kara walked across the room and sat next to Lena. She reached across her to grab the cookie out of Alex’s hand. 

“Hey!” 

“You said after I showered.” Kara said with a smile at her sister. She was about to shove the whole thing in her mouth before she broke it in half and held it out for Lena. Lena looked at Kara with her soaked blonde hair and kind eyes. 

“Alright everyone, let’s start!” Hank clapped his hands together and sat down with the rest of the students

She took the cookie with a whispered thanks. 

Hank welcomed them before he asked them to introduce themselves with first names only. Lena let out a sigh of relief. The Luthor name was known far and wide. Hence, so was the announcement of her father’s death. 

“Now, the only rules here are that you participate when you feel comfortable and that you do not ask about why someone is here unless they tell you themselves.” Hank continued. 

Another weight lifted off of Lena’s shoulders. She didn’t have to tell anyone? She didn’t have to participate? All she had to do was sit here and listen? This shouldn’t be too bad… 

“I’m done talking for now. Kara, your turn.” Hank smiled warmly as Kara perked up in her chair. 

“Hey! I’m Kara, but you all know that.” 

The room laughed and jokes were made about how couldn’t they know her. 

She continued, “After J-Hank is finished talking about coping skills and whatnot, I kind of get to run a group discussion about what you all want to talk about. That’s about it for what I do. I’m excited for this year, it’ll be fun!” 

Lena didn’t miss that little slip up. Kara almost called Hank a different name, but why? Plus, she helped run the group? Lena felt the curiosity about Kara Danvers bubble up inside her but she pushed it down. She was here to get better, not make friends. 

“Thank you, Kara.” Hank nodded as he grabbed a baseball cap that sat at his feet. “Now, we’re trying something different this year.” 

Everyone in the room chattered as Hank stood up and held the hat out in front of certain members. “Inside this hat is the name of another group member. Don’t open your paper until I say so. Anyway, this person is going to be your partner for the year. I don’t expect you all to become best friends, but you two can at least help each other out when the group just doesn’t cut it.” 

Lena redacted her thought about this not being so bad. This is the last thing she wanted. She didn’t need anyone trying to be friendly to her. It’s not like they all had the same thing happen to them. Each person-

“I understand that each person is different and that means each of you has a different story to be told.” Hank announced as he walked around the group. “I just ask that you keep an open mind about it, and I encourage you to try.” 

Lena’s blood ran cold as stared at him. It was like Hank had read her mind. He stopped in front of Lena and extended the hat to her. She took a folded piece of paper and fiddled with the edges. 

Hank sat down and put the Midvale High baseball hat on his bald head. “That’s it for today. It won’t always be this short but I want you all to have time to get to know your partner. You can wander the school grounds, go out for a bite to eat, whatever you want. Open your papers, and I’ll see you next week.” 

Lena heard excited whispers ricochet throughout the room. She took a deep breath and opened her paper to find a name Lena had to reread two times to make sure she understood. 

In bold letters, the name  **Kara Danvers** looked up at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara was partnered with Lena and this was not how Kara imagined it.

_ “I remember the first time we went to the diner…” The woman laughed bitterly with the other. She didn’t exactly know why she looked back on this memory. Initially, it wasn’t one she was necessarily fond of. The day was seared into her memory because of the rocky first moments and then... Well. It had ended differently from what she had thought it would. With a shake of her head, she traced her thumb over top of the other’s tenderly. “We should go back there soon to get another milkshake.”  _

*** 

“Soooo…” Kara slid back into her seat next to Lena. Hank didn’t let her pick a name out of the hat so she had busied herself by asking the group members who their partner was. She found it curious that Lena didn’t move to meet her partner yet, but Kara thought that she didn’t know the person. “Need any help with finding who your partner is?” 

Lena sighed as she looked at Kara and extended her slip of paper. “She found me already.” 

Kara cocked her head as she took the paper and read  **Kara Danvers** . “Hey! That’s me!” 

“Now what?” Lena asked. 

Kara shrugged. “Want to get something to eat? There’s a diner up the road we can go to.” 

“Sure.” Lena agreed and Kara lead her out into the bright September day. 

“It’s a short walk, don’t worry.” Kara smiled as she felt the golden sun on her skin. Her mother was right way back when. The sun on this earth gave her powers she still couldn’t fathom and instantly energized her the second she felt it. Today was no exception to that rule. The cloudless day and shining sun filled Kara with energy. On top of that, Lena was her partner. She took a glance at Lena to see if she was as excited as she was. Kara deflated slightly saw the thin line of her mouth and clenched jaw. 

“Are you okay?” She asked Lena as they reached the door of the 50s inspired diner. 

Lena walked by her with a curt, “Fine.” 

Confused, Kara followed Lena into the waiting area to find her favorite waitress at the host stand. 

“Kara Danvers!” She exclaimed as she rushed over to give her a hug. 

Kara laughed and hugged her back. “Hey Ms. Darlene! Could I have a table for two?” 

“Anything for you darlin’. And who might this be?” Darlene turned to Lena, who smiled politely. 

“That’s my friend Lena.” 

Lena looked at her in surprise. 

Darlene smiled at the both of them and gestured them to follow her. “A friend of Kara’s is a friend of mine. Here’s your table, ladies. I’ll be right over to get your order, even though I know Kara is gonna get a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream.” 

“Hey! I might change it up this time!” Kara called after her as she and Lena slid into the booth. She looked at the menu and pondered out loud, “Disco fries or cheese fries?” 

“Disco fries?” Lena asked and Kara shut her menu. 

“Well, that settles that. You  _ have  _ to try them! They’re amazing, trust me.” Kara looked at Lena and cocked her head. “Lena, what’s wrong?” 

“Kara, you seem sweet. Really,” Lena put her menu to the side and leaned forward, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked like she was about to make a business deal. “The only reason I’m in this group is because Hank said I should. I just want to go and get the information I need to get back to normal as quickly as possible. I’m not here to make friends.” 

Well, that was honest. Kara looked at her and smiled a little. “All business then, huh?” 

Lena narrowed her eyes slightly as she coyly smiled back. “Exactly.” 

Darlene came back and took down their order of disco fries and two chocolate shakes. “See? I told ya.” 

Kara laughed as she walked away. She turned back to Lena. Okay, Kara would bite. “So, what do you want to know?” 

Lena launched a tirade of questions at Kara about the effectiveness of certain coping skills, what has Kara tried, what doesn’t work, does talking to Hank actually help? At one point Kara, held up her hands in surrender, “Lena I have to be honest with you.”

Her partner looked at her suspiciously. “About?” 

“You can ask all the questions you want about what works and what doesn’t work but you have to try them yourself. I can go on all day about how journaling has helped me but it might not work for you. It doesn’t work for Alex. Sports help me too but not everyone plays a sport. It’s trial and error because everyone is different and so are our experiences. I can’t give you a straight answer.” 

Lena bit her lip and Darlene set a massive milkshake in front of her. “You get extra whipped cream too, darlin’.” 

“Thank you.” They said in unison. 

Kara waited until Darlene was out of earshot before she smiled at Lena. “What helped me the most was talking to someone. Even if it is random memories that don’t make sense to anyone else but you.” 

Lena didn’t seem too pleased with that answer. 

“Shutting people out doesn’t make matters any better.” Kara took a fry from the middle of the table and popped it into her mouth. 

“Hank told me that already…” 

“Who do you think I heard it from?” Kara was proud of the small laugh that was Lena’s response. 

“So, talking to Hank does help?” Lena asked as she took a fry. 

“Helps me. He’s a family friend and he promised my dad he would look after me and Alex. He’s helped me through a lot. So has the group.” 

Kara could feel the unasked question in the air, “So what happened?” She hated answering it because she had to lie. You can’t really share that you were sent from another planet tasked with the job of raising your baby cousin after your planet was eradicated. People tend not to understand that your claustrophobia was caused by 66 years of floating in dark space trapped inside a pod that was the only thing left of your home. How could you explain that you crashed into earth to find your younger cousin is now older than you so he left you with a friend to raise? Oh, and then how do you explain the mysterious death of your adoptive father? Yeah, it was easier to just tell half truths but Kara hated being untruthful. 

Lena opened her mouth and Kara braced herself for the dreaded question. 

“I’m glad you have Hank and your sister to help,” was all Lena said. 

That wasn’t what Kara was expecting in the slightest. “If you give him and the group a chance, they could help you too, Lena.” 

Lena looked out the window. “They might.” 

“Did I convince you?” Kara smiled at her. 

Lena turned back and rolled her eyes. “You just gave me facts to suggest that this might work is all.” 

“All in a day’s work, Ms. Luthor,” Kara faked an ‘official’ business woman voice that made Lena suppress a laugh. “If you have any further inquiries about me and my team, here’s my card.” 

Kara grabbed a napkin and dug through her school bag for a pen. She scribbled her number on the napkin and slid it across the table to Lena. 

“Very official business card.” Lena said with a laugh. She took her own napkin and Kara handed her the pen. Lena slid back a napkin with a number written neatly on it. “Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Danvers.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

Lena looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and taking another fry. “You were right about these, by the way.” 

Kara made small talk and Lena began to relax to the point that she gave up certain facts about herself. She was a fencer and loved to play chess. Lena had to share a room at boarding school with a girl named Andrea. She seemed to like her when Lena briefly mentioned her. Lena had an older brother named Lex. 

“He immediately accepted me into the Luthor family when I was adopt-” Lena stopped mid sentence and stared at Kara as if she was shocked she had spoken those words. 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you adopted too?” 

“So were you?” Lena’s eyes widened in shock. 

“The Danvers took me in when I was 13…” She remembered the day vividly. She had woken up and her pod felt like it was on fire. Kara had shielded her eyes to the light, for her eyes had become too accustomed to the darkness of space. The impact shook her to her bones and she only looked up when she heard the latch crack with a hiss. Kara slowly made out the form of a man standing over her. 

“Kara?” He asked. 

She looked up to see her uncle. “Jor?” 

The smile that stretched across her uncle’s face faltered as he picked her up out of the pod and into his arms. “Kara… It’s me. It’s Kal.” 

She pushed away from him to see blue eyes, an easy smile. He looked so much like his father it brought tears to her eyes. “Kal? No-No I was supposed to protect you! I-I-” 

He hugged her close and rubbed her back as she cried. For so long, she feared that her baby cousin had perished because of her. She had lost him and failed her family. But now? Now she looked through her teary vision at the crest of Zor-El embroidered on his chest. The last of the Kryptons, together at last. 

Kal helped her calm down before he launched into his story about his life on earth and how he became a hero. “I want that for you too, Kara. I want you to have a good life here. That’s why I have a friend who can help.” 

“Who?” 

“Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. They have a daughter Alex who is around your age. I can take you to meet them?” 

She nodded and Kal scooped her up to fly her into her life as Kara Danvers. 

“That was recent then…” Lena’s voice brought her back to the present. “I was four when the Luthors adopted me from Ireland.” 

“Ireland?” Kara asked. “Are there really a lot of sheep there?” 

Lena laughed. “Yes. I remember a lot of green and these scones me and my mother would have on Sundays…” 

Kara watched as her eyes glazed over at the thought. Lena quickly shook her head and looked down at her phone. “Anyway. We should be heading back. It’s getting late.” 

She looked down at her own phone and groaned. “Alex is going to murder me for being late again. Oh well, worth it.” 

Lena bit her lip and looked away from Kara as the got up and paid at the counter. They waved to Darlene and walked back to Midvale High. Kara watched as her sister impatiently paced in front of the steps of the school. “Oh boy…” 

“There you are!” She called. “Late for dinner! Again!” 

“Sorry!” Kara apologized as she turned to Lena. “You have a ride home?” 

She nodded over to the lone black car in the parking lot. “Yes. Do you?” 

“At this point, Alex might make me walk.” She laughed. “I should get going, see you next week?” 

“See you next week.” 

Kara smiled at Lena before she raced to Alex. 

“Took you long enough. Mom is waiting.” Alex took the keys out of her pocket and lead Kara to the car. “How was the diner?” 

“Weird, to be honest but it was fun.” Kara looked back to see Lena getting into the back seat of her car. 

“Weird how?” Alex unlocked the doors and Kara took her place in the passenger seat.

“It was just- I don’t know. She said she’s here to get back to normal, not to make friends.” 

“Well, that’s dramatic.” Alex scoffed and pulled out of the parking lot. “Don’t take it as a challenge, Kara. Not everyone wants to be your friends or needs saving.” 

“I know but- There’s something there, Al. I don’t know what” 

“Just leave it.” 

That was the thing though. Kara thought back to Lena as she laughed, her bright green eyes, those intense questions. There was something about Lena that made Kara want to know more. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed in the number. Maybe she’d text her tonight because next week seemed too far away to try and learn more about her new "business" partner.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes a call and tries to patch a Kara Danvers sized hole developing in the walls she has put up.

_ She thought of letting go of the other’s hand but she feared what might happen if she did. What would happen if a boat at sea severed the connection to the anchor that held it steady? She knew the outcome, so she stayed tethered to her anchor. “I never imagined we would come this far. Did you?"  _

*** 

Kara Danvers was a menace. 

Every week, she had the audacity to come into group or Hank’s office and sit next to her. Kara asked about her day, how practice had gone, and remembered things Lena forgot she even told her. Last week, Kara flopped down in her seat, those blue eyes gleamed and an easy smile played at her lips. “How was the match against… What was her name? Maura?” 

Lena blinked in surprise. “It went- I won. It went well.” 

“Knew you could do it!” She would beam like the sun and carry on a conversation with someone else or continue to small talk with Lena. 

This girl had the nerve to text her and ask if she had gotten home alright or send a research article on the most effective coping strategies. Kara would always sign off with, “Since I know you love your facts ;)” 

Week by week, Kara Danvers chipped away at the walls Lena had built for her own protection. Kara remembered fencing terms and talked with Lena about it.  _ Chip. _ Kara offered to walk her to her car.  _ Chip.  _ She remembered Lena liked tea so she brought in a bag for her to try.  _ Chip.  _ Another research article.  _ Chip.  _ Kara saved Lena seat next to her.  _ Chip.  _ The worst part about it all was that Lena started to look forward to when she would see Kara again. She couldn’t wait to ask about Kara’s volleyball match or what had happened over the weekend. She enjoyed Kara and her quirky mannerisms and thoughtfulness. Lena had never experienced such goodness before that it began to concern her. 

On top of this, Lena started to test out Hank’s suggested coping mechanisms. Hank offered that she focus on her school work in moderation and carve out more time for physical activity. 

“It may create a balance for you,” he explained in their session. “You challenge your mind enough but challenge your body as well. It’s another way to focus and harness your emotions. Don’t over do it though. Moderation is key.” 

Lena did just that. She received the highest marks on her exams and trained outside of fencing practice to hone her skills. Her coach was more than impressed with her six match victory streak and in all honesty, so was Lena. She was returning to her normal, maybe even a more successful version of her normal. She felt like she was making progress until she would close her eyes at night and see her father’s smile. Lena would turn in her bed and look at her desk with a picture of a young Lex’s arms wrapped around their father’s large torso with a tiny Lena mid laugh on his shoulders. 

She quickly turned away and stared at the empty bed across the room from her. Andrea was gone for the weekend, again. Another business trip had called her father away to Germany this time and Andrea tagged along with promises of to bring Lena back chocolate. Lena never shied away from solitude. Quite frankly, she enjoyed the quality time she and her thoughts had when no one was there to interrupt them. Tonight was different. What she craved was someone else. Someone to tell her it was okay. Kara immediately came to mind with a simple solution, “ _ What helped me the most was talking to someone. Even if it is random memories that don’t make sense to anyone else but you.”  _

Lena went to her desk and bundled herself up in a blanket before she dialed a number with shaky hands. 

“Lena?” The voice rasped on the other end of the phone. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you…” Her voice was low and she looked up at the ceiling to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. 

A gruff laugh before the answer Lena anticipated. “You know as well as I that I should just build a cot in this lab. To what do I owe the absolute honor of Mount Helena’s best fencer calling me at two in the morning?” 

“How do you know about that?” 

“Pardon me for keeping up with my sister’s successes. I need to know them so I can be better.” Lex teased. 

She laughed. “Honestly, Lex. Give up the lofty fantasy of being better than I am.” 

“I will say that you are the smarter Luthor.” 

“You forgot prettier too.” 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to admit that,” he chuckled. “As much as I do enjoy your calls, what’s wrong?” 

She bit her lip as she looked at the picture again. Despite the years that had passed, the memory was clear in her mind. “Do you remember the time father took us out on the yacht and mother was seasick the moment she stepped aboard?” 

Lex barked out a laugh. “She couldn’t even stand! Oh, how about when father tricked her into holding a fish and she hit him with it?” 

“I’m convinced she would have thrown him overboard if there weren’t any witnesses.” Lena could hear her mother’s outraged screaming mingled with the mirthful laugh of their father. He was bent over at the waist while tears ran down his red face. She remembered Lex at their mother’s side in failed attempts to calm her down. Lena, on the other hand, was at her father’s side as she always was. She laughed along with him, her face as red as his and her stomach just as sore. 

That was the dynamic in the Luthor household. Lillian always favored Lex and there was no use refrutting that statement. It was evident in the extra tutoring she had hired over the years to further Lex’s already brilliant mind. Or how she gushed over Lex’s many accomplishments and only briefly mentioned Lena’s before Lillian’s limelight shone on Lex again. More than once, Lena wished she had gained Lillian’s favor but it never mattered when she had her father. Where Lex was Lillian’s, Lena was Lionel’s. From the moment he came to Ireland to welcome her into the Luthor family, they were inseparable. Yes, Lex had tutors but Lena had Lionel’s undivided attention. Everything she learned as a child she learned from her father. From chess, to fencing, to the beginnings of programming, Lena soaked up his expertise eagerly. Almost every night, the Luthor siblings would sneak into each other’s rooms and swap the information they had learned from the day with each other. 

Then, one day, everything came to an abrupt halt. Her father was too tired and spent more time away from home. Her father transformed from a Herculean force to the shadow of a man who shivered in the summer. Lena watched as her hero, the man who knew more about the world than the world knew about itself, wither by the hour. Lionel tried every experimental treatment the world had to offer. Lena would sit in the countless waiting rooms across the world with Lex’s arm around her and Lillian engrossed in a magazine with a hand over Lex’s. 

Four years. That’s how long it took for Lionel Luthor to succumb to the illness. Lena was by his side like Lionel had been at hers. She would bring her homework to the hospital after school and he would help even though Lena didn’t need it anymore. Lex would bring his chess set and the siblings would play against the master. Even when the medications fogged up his mind, their father beat them every time. When he did die, Lena wasn’t there. No one was. The last thing Lena heard from her father was when he called her before fencing practice. He always did that, regardless if it was practice or a meet. He wanted to know what she would be working on and offered any tips if he could. The day he left was different. 

“I should head in. I’ll see you soon.” Lena had said as she gathered her equipment. 

“Wait.” His voice was a rasp. 

Lena held her breath. Something wasn’t right. 

“I love you, my little Lena. I have loved you since the day you came running to me from the hills. Do you remember?” 

Lena ran into the locker room and stifled a sob. “Of course. They told me you would take me home and I thought you looked like a king.”

He chuckled and violently coughed for a moment before he continued. “Twelve years later and that’s how I still see you. Wild black hair, enormous smile, and eyes-” 

“Greener than all of Ireland,” she finished for him. Her father always told her that her green eyes put rolling fields of the Emerald Isle to shame. 

“Go to practice now. Your coach doesn’t approve of tardiness.” Lena could hear the smile in his voice. 

“But-” she felt a sickening sense of dread sink into her stomach. 

“No, you go and don’t worry about me. I love you.” 

“I love you.” She whispered as the connection was cut. 

Lex’s sudden laugh pulled Lena back to the present. The one where her father was no longer a part of. “Oh, absolutely. She may have used him for bait too!” 

“She may have.” The tears that threatened to spill earlier now easily streamed down her face. 

“You do know that you didn’t actually catch your fish that day, right?” 

“Excuse me, what? Father helped me real it in! It was on my line?” Lena thought back to when she had caught her first fish. Her father beamed with pride, Lex fawned over how big the fish was, and Lillian begged for her to put it back in the ocean where it belonged. 

Lex sighed. “Father caught the fish but we rehooked the fish onto yours.” 

She bit her lip, of course they would do that for her. “Well, looks like we should take another fishing trip then.” 

“Summer break?” He offered. “This time mother can stay ashore.” 

Lena chuckled as she wiped away the tears. “I think that’s an excellent idea.” 

“Well, I thought of it…” 

“Shut up.” 

He barked out a laugh that sounded like their father’s. Lex was quiet for a moment before he said, “This helped.” 

“What did?” 

“Talking about the good times with him.” He said quietly. 

Lena nodded. “I think we should do this more often…” 

“I agree. You don’t normally want to talk about father though, what changed?” 

She closed her eyes and saw a happy go lucky smile with a pair of sky blue eyes. “Well, a friend may have suggested that this would be helpful.” 

The hole in walls she has put up was officially big enough. Kara Danvers walked right through with a smile and a wave. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do at a fencing competition anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an Easter Egg in here for anyone who watches a little TV show called Rizzoli and Isles

_“Do you know something?” She asked as she brought the other’s hand to her lips in a gentle kiss to not disturb her. “I still think about the first time I saw you in the stands. You stuck out like a sore thumb but when I saw you there? I don’t think I ever told you how much it meant to see you, confused as you were, coming to see me.”_

***

It was a gradual build up to the “friends” title but Kara didn’t mind the wait. She made sure to ask about Lena’s day or send her an article that she thought would be beneficial in her healing process. Kara would sit next to her new partner and keep the conversations light but ask little questions that would give Kara a clearer picture of who Lena was. She genuinely cared about the answers Lena gave and was then grateful for the tiny bits of information she gifted Kara. Lena seemed… alone. Kara knew how that felt and she didn’t want her partner to feel the same way. 

“Why are you doing this?” Alex had asked as Kara texted Lena to ask her how her day was. 

“Doing what?” Kara asked in feigned innocence. 

Alex threw a pillow at Kara from her place on the couch. “Don’t play stupid. Why are you doing this thing with Lena?” 

“‘Cause I want to be her friend?” She threw the pillow back at Alex with practiced softness. 

“Yeah, but why?” 

She shrugged. “She seems like she needs a friend and- I don’t know Al. Lena’s interesting, and smart, and sort of confusing sometimes but I want to get to know her better. She’d be a good friend to have.” 

Alex hummed a response as she suspiciously looked at Kara. 

“What’s that face for?” 

“I’m just trying to imagine you sitting with those Mount Helena’s kids tonight. Can’t see it.” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Lena told me not many people come to these things.” 

“I mean, I’d gladly show up to see someone get whacked with a sword.” 

“Oh, I know.” Kara chuckled. 

“Is Lena coming to your game tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!” Kara had asked Lena to come to the championship game tomorrow after group. Lena agreed to come, even though she admitted to knowing nothing about the sport. “She’s going to borrow one of my warm-up shirts.” 

“That’s _so_ not fair! I’m not even allowed to wear your shirts and my last name is on them!” Her sister objected. 

She smiled and shrugged. “You have Midvale shirts though, Lena doesn’t.” 

“ _Lena doesn’t._ ” Alex mocked as Eliza walked in the door. 

“Kara, honey! We have to hurry if we’re going to make it in time.” Eliza set down her bags and kissed Alex on the head. “Put the chicken in the oven and I’ll be back in 45 minutes.” 

She groaned as she got off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. 

Eliza turned her blue eyes on Kara. “Ready?” 

She nodded as Eliza ushered her into the car and started to drive to Lena’s school. The conversation was one to kill time. Eliza would ask about school, Kara would ask about work, so on and so forth. When Kara first came to the Danvers’ front door, she had feared that her new family wouldn’t accept her. Instead, they welcomed her with open arms and Eliza took her role as Kara’s mother seriously. She remembered everything about her new daughter and thensome. This made up for the fact when Eliza could be… well. It made up for when she could be a mom. 

“So, I get to meet the famous Lena Luthor tomorrow.” Eliza grinned. 

“Mom…” Kara groaned. 

“What? I can’t be excited to meet the girl my daughter has been babbling about for the past month?” 

“I haven’t been babbling!” Kara protested. “Please, _please_ don’t embarrass me.” 

“So I shouldn’t bring the pictures of when you first came to earth?” Eliza teased. 

“I’ll fly from here…” Kara jokingly pulled on the door handle. 

“Okay, okay! Nothing embarrassing! You have my word.” Eliza pulled up to Mount Helena’s campus with a gasp. “Oh, Kara! Look at the flowers!” 

Kara stared wide eyed at the manicured lawns and expertly arranged flower beds. Then they drove by a building that reminded Kara of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters before they reached the gym. Kara thanked Eliza and walked into a gymnasium that looked like the ones the massive colleges have to host televised basketball games. Maybe it was smaller, but Kara had never seen a nicer high school gym. She wandered in and saw a strip of tarp placed in the middle of the court while the fencing teams sat on the sidelines. Kara scanned the team for Lena as she climbed the bleachers. She smiled as she spotted the raven haired girl as she stretched her arms and chatted with a teammate. It was… odd to see Lena with her hair tied back in a French braid and in something other than her school uniform.

Kara paid little mind to the pair engaged in a bout and focused her attention on Lena. She noticed the way she would watch the bout in front of her with an analytical stare. Lena would tilt her head slightly, set her jaw, and fidget with the hilt of her foil the closer her turn came. She looked down, took a deep breath, and set her green eyes to the stands. Kara smiled and waved when Lena spotted her. The nervous expression was quickly replaced with a smile so wide that Lena’s eyes crinkled at the sides. Kara had a hard time recalling something that was cuter in that moment. 

Suddenly, a person Kara could only assume was the coach, patted Lena on the shoulder. Lena looked up at Kara again before she walked onto the strip with her opponent on the other side. They approached each other and held up their swords vertically and then put them down by their side. Lena had explained that this was a salute and if she didn’t perform it, she would lose points. They competitors then saluted the referee before he called, “En garde!” 

Lena smirked as she put on her mask and her opponent mirrored her position. Both foils were extended and barely touched while their owners stood taut. Even without the super hearing, Kara could hear a pin drop. She leaned forward and forced herself to remain grounded. She was so nervous she could float.

“Fence!” The referee called and Lena attacked first. 

Kara bit her nails as she confusedly looked on at the bout her friend was engaged in. She had no idea how the sport worked, but Lena seemed to be winning. She didn’t seem to grow tired and anticipated each of her opponent’s attacks before they happened. Lena moved with such speed and dexterity that Kara began to wonder if she was from another planet. If Kara was honest with herself, she would admit that her friend had almost unearthly beauty and intelligence. 

There was a break in the bout, and Kara saw Lena tilt her head slightly to the stands. Kara smiled and gave another little wave. 

“Fence!” The referee called again. 

This time, Lena’s reaction was slower. Her opponent landed a solid hit on Lena’s shoulder and Kara heard her sharp intake of breath. She gripped the edges of the bleachers and felt the material buckle under her fingers. 

“Crap…” she muttered as she let go. 

She watched as Lena regained her lead and ended the bout swiftly. Her team cheered and crowded around her at her final point. Kara clapped along and exited the stands with the rest of the spectators. 

“Hey!” Kara called. 

Lena stepped around a teammate and smiled. “Hey!” 

She wrapped her arms around Lena and made sure she didn’t bump into the other girl’s shoulder. “You did amazing!” 

Lena chuckled as she pulled away from Kara. “You had no idea what you were looking at, did you?” 

Kara felt her face turn a shade of pink before she laughed. “No, but I didn’t need to know anything to know ya did good.” 

Lena bit her lip and shook her head. She went to cross her arms but winced at the movement. 

“Oh Rao-God. Um. Oh, god. How’s your shoulder?” Kara cursed herself. Rao, really? Lena would pick up on that. 

“What’s Rao?” Lena asked. 

“I-uh. Had something in my throat,” it wasn’t Kara’s best excuse but Lena nodded anyway. “Are you hurt?” 

Lena shrugged her good shoulder. “Haven’t gotten changed yet so I’m not too sure. Maura hit pretty hard on that turn…” 

“I saw…” Kara grumbled and looked at her feet. “I hope I didn’t distract you.” 

Lena’s face turned red. “What- You- No, you didn’t distract me!” 

Kara grinned. “I saw you look up. I even waved.” 

“So I noticed.” Lena rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. “I should get changed. Are you going to stay for a bit?” 

“I’ll wait for you.” 

“Be right back.” Lena smiled as she raced to the locker room. 

Kara didn’t have to wait long before Lena jogged back in her fencing warm-up gear. The dry fit shirt, Adidas pants, and the messy french braid was… Kara didn’t want to go there. 

She cleared her throat. “That was quick. How’s the shoulder?” 

Lena shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“What do you mean don’t- LENA!” Kara leaped up and gently took Lena’s arm in her hands. Despite the short sleeves, Kara could see that the welt almost traveled the length of her bicep. 

“Nothing ice can’t fix.” Lena chided. “I’m fine, really.” 

“If you say so…” Kara let go of her arm. “Victory milkshakes and a bag of peas?” 

She laughed. “Not tonight. I think I have a volleyball game to go to tomorrow.” 

“ _Championship_ game.” Kara corrected with a smile. 

“Right, championship game.” Lena smiled up at her. “We’ll get milkshakes tomorrow when you win.” 

“Love the confidence!” Kara laughed. 

“Do you have a ride home?” 

“Yeah?” Kara forgot to text Eliza. “If not I can fl-take a bus.” 

“Absolutely not. Me and George can take you home.” Lena had pulled out her phone before Kara could even protest. 

They made their way outside and talked as they waited for George. Lena crossed her arms and shivered. 

“Cold?” Kara asked. 

“I’m always cold.” 

Without a thought, Kara took off her sweatshirt and gave it to Lena. 

“You’re going to freeze!” She pushed it back to Kara. 

That would never happen on this earth, she wanted to say. “I run warm. I’ll be fine.” 

Lena quickly pulled the sweatshirt over her head. A few moments later, George showed up and Lena jumped in the car. Kara followed with a laugh. 

“Ms. Danvers?” George asked as he turned around. 

“Yep!” Kara stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet ya. I appreciate the ride.” 

“Anything for a friend of Ms. Luthor. Where to?” 

Kara gave her address and sunk back into the plush seats of the car. George asked about the competition and Kara recounted the events in such a way that Lena clutched her stomach as she laughed. “You’re so dramatic!” 

“You love it.” Kara teased. 

“I do.” She smiled. 

Kara’s heart pounded.

They pulled up to Kara’s house and she thanked George profusely as she got out of the car. He waved her off and Lena smiled at her from the back seat. “See you tomorrow.” 

She smiled back. “See you tomorrow.” 

Kara thought tomorrow wouldn’t come quick enough. 

Apparently, time works differently on this planet because Kara went to bed and the next thing she knew, Hank wished her good luck for the game. 

“You ready?” He asked her at the end of group. 

“This day flew.” Kara shook her head as she dug around her school bag to find Lena’s shirt. 

“That means you’re excited. Good luck.” He patted her on the back and left. 

“Got it!” Kara pulled out the shirt from her bag. “Lena! Here you go!” 

She tossed the shirt to Lena and gave her and Alex a quick, one-sided hug. “Gotta run, I have to get changed. See you guys later?” 

They nodded as Kara raced down the hall and into the locker rooms. Her team chattered in nervous excitement as they changed into their home uniform. Kara couldn’t help the flutter in her chest as their coach pulled them into a huddle and announced her name in the starting lineup. After their coach left, the girls did final pre-game checks before they stormed the court for warm-ups. The crowd drowned out the music as they cheered. The gym was packed but Kara scanned the crowd anyway. She saw Alex as she teased her mom taking too many pictures and right beside them sat Lena in Kara’s warm up. Lena set her green eyes on Kara and smiled at her. 

“Good luck!” She heard her whisper. 

Kara’s heart fluttered like it did in the locker room.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not in Mount Helena anymore and this isn't normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a very Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

_ The sun was setting over the city and it cast a golden light into the room. She looked upon the other’s face bathed in sunlight and sighed. Where one laid there peacefully, the other remained sitting as she pulsated with restless energy. She managed it by busying her hands with rubbing her other’s arm or brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She was going to combust. “The last time I thought I felt like this was when I was in the stands. I couldn’t help you then, I can’t help you now. At least the last time you were just as terrified as I was. Now I-I can’t even breathe.”  _

***

When Lena befriended Kara, she didn’t realize she would receive the Danvers sisters two for one package deal. As Lena and Kara became closer, so did Alex and Lena. The future doctor was just as enjoyable as her younger sister but Alex tended to be more… blunt. 

“Did your kilt strangle you in there?” Lena heard Alex as she leaned against the stall door to Lena’s left. 

“It might strangle you if don’t stop rushing me.” Lena shot back and was met with a sharp laugh from Alex. She placed her folded uniform in her school bag and exited the stall.

Lena watched in the mirror as Alex gave her a quick glance over. “Midvale colors don’t look half bad on you.” 

“I don’t know if maroon is a color I could normally wear…” She contemplated herself in Kara’s maroon shirt with brazen gold letters and a white stallion. 

Lena fixed her hair and Alex groaned. “Alight, we’re not trying to impress anyone. We do have to hurry though. The gym is going to be packed for the game and you  _ need _ to see the team come out onto the court.” 

Her cheeks reddened. No, Lena wasn’t trying to impress anyone. Not at all. Her rosy cheeks went unnoticed by Alex who had walked out of the bathroom with a “follow me” gesture. Lena took one last look in the mirror and saw the name “Danvers” written in gold across her back. She smiled to herself and followed Alex. 

If she didn’t have the older Danvers sister as a guide, she would have been able to find the gym by the sound that emanated from it. She stuck close to Alex as they were swallowed by the sea of maroon and gold spectators. 

“Alex!” A voice called. 

Both Lena and Alex looked up to see a blonde woman as she waved and gestured next to her. 

“And that would be mom.” Alex chuckled as they climbed up the bleachers and over disgruntled fans to the empty space next to Kara and Alex’s mother. 

She gave Alex a hug and a kiss on the cheek with Alex grimaced at. “Mom…” 

“Right, Kara told me not to be embarrassing.” She laughed as she looked at Lena. “And you must be the famous Lena Luthor my youngest keeps talking about.” 

Lena’s heart stopped. Kara talks about me? “I-Yes. Hi, Mrs. Danvers. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Please, call me Eliza. Mrs. Danvers makes me feel old.” Eliza wrapped Lena in a hug and sat down. “I bought you two snacks from the bake sale. Brownies for you Alex and cookies for Lena. Kara mentioned you like them.” 

Lena smiled as she took the cookies from Eliza. Kara’s mother exuded such a comforting warmth that she happily, and fully, answered each question that was asked. 

Yes, she did like It’s Fine and Lena never thought that she would. That it was mostly due to Kara and now Alex. No, Lena didn’t like boarding school but she wouldn’t be able to go to a school like this. Why? Too many people. Yes, she planned on applying to MIT but she was stuck between a civil engineering major or biomechanical engineering major. No, Lena had never watched a volleyball game before but she did look up some rules before the game. 

Eliza chuckled. “That’s what Kara did before your fencing competition yesterday.” 

Lena’s thought about how sweet it was for Kara to look up fencing facts was cut off by a shrill whistle and the increased volume of the music. Eliza leaned forward and pointed to the entrance of the locker room. “Looks like they’re ready!” 

Suddenly, a large crowd of girls ran out of the locker room lead by a jumping and whooping Kara. Her teammates joined her as they stormed to court with a deafening cheer from the crowd. Lena watched as she clapped her teammates on the back and spoke encouraging words to them. Even though she did that, Lena could see Kara as she scanned the crowd. She beamed when she saw Alex and her mother as she took Kara’s picture. Then Kara saw Lena and smiled wider still. 

“Good luck!” Lena whispered as Kara nodded and turned to warm up. 

Kara looked.. different on the court. The first thing Lena noticed was Kara didn’t have her glasses on. It shouldn’t have been a big deal but Kara looked like a different person. She seemed to act like it too. Yes, Kara still smiled and laughed as she always did but there was something stern under the lightheartedness. As Kara warmed up, she observed the intense focus she had when she hit the ball or jumped up. Kara almost looked like she was holding herself back. Lena also noticed the tight maroon volleyball uniform Kara wore. It didn’t leave anything up for imagination and Lena suddenly felt the temperature in the gym rise. 

The game started and Lena could not keep her eyes off of Kara. She moved around the court with unnatural ease and appeared to float in the air when she jumped to hit or block the ball. Kara’s serves were on target and her hits landed on the line. Lena had read that was a good thing and often difficult to do. Kara made it look effortless. After each point was won, Lena saw Kara look up at her in the stands with a smile. Lena would smile back as she grew more impressed and proud of her friend. Kara played flawlessly, a thought she expressed to Alex who shook her head. “She’s showing off…” 

“You sound nervous.” 

“She gets sloppy when she’s cocky.” Alex looked over at Eliza who wore the same concerned look as her daughter did. 

Lena pondered the curious looks of Kara’s mother and sister but quickly concluded that it was due to the closeness of the match. The teams battled for each point and Lena kept her eyes glued to Kara, who didn’t seem to tire out like some of her teammates. By the fifth set, Kara still pulsated with restless, and infectious, energy. Even off the court, she carried the energy to the players on the bench to get them prepared for the next rotation. The coach motioned for Kara to sit next to her and Lena watched the way Kara nodded as the woman talked, eyes on the court as Kara tracked the other teams movements. Her blonde hair stuck to her sweat soaked forehead and her arms glistened under the gymnasium lights. This, in combination with Kara’s intense stare, made Lena bite her lip and look away. There was no use in denying that Kara Danvers was attractive, even with her puppy-dog eyes behind her glasses and a smile to match. The Kara Lena saw on the court was different from the one she met in a therapist’s office. This Kara was a little less happy go lucky and a little more business. She had discarded her glasses and puppy dog eyes. Now, those sky blue eyes were focused and determined. The smile was traded in for a cocky grin when things went her way and a frustrated grimace for when the ball touched the court. Kara looked more than attractive. She looked… Lena chastised herself as she bit into her cookie with more frustration then she anticipated. 

“What’d the cookie ever do to you?” Alex asked with the same grin Kara now wore as she confidently walked onto to court again. 

Lena swallowed. “Just… frustrated is all.” 

“It is a very close match. Star City always gives us a run for our money!” Eliza chimed in. 

Alex chuckled as she turned her attention back to the game. “Only a couple more points and we have this in the bag. Let’s see what superstar can do.” 

She watched as Kara was set up hit after hit and each time, she delivered a point without fail. The crowd was on its feet and cheered so loud Lena knew her ears were going to ring. She almost didn’t hear the grumbles Alex made when Kara made almost impossible plays. But when she did, she noticed that both the Danvers in company seemed very worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked again over the crowd. 

Alex tisked and shook her head. “Like I said, she gets sloppy when she’s showing off.” 

She turned her attention back to the court. Midvale was down 5 points and time was not on their side. Lena watched as Kara dove for a ball that was destined to be a free point for the other team if someone didn’t get it. She contorted her body into an odd angle as the ball flew to the other side of the net while Kara plummeted to the ground. Her head hit the gym floor with a sickening  _ CRACK _ ! 

“KARA!” Lena yelped as the coach and trainer rushed out not the court. 

Eliza held onto Alex’s hand and covered her mouth with her other. 

The gym that once shook the bleachers with their cheers was so quiet, Lena was convinced everyone could hear her erratic heartbeat. Oh my god, that was a hard hit. Kara was concussed, unconscious. Oh no, what if- her spiraling thoughts were cut off as Kara jumped up off the floor as if she didn’t just suffer from a brain injury. The crowd roared as Kara was checked over by the trainer. Despite the cheers, Lena heard Kara’s familiar chuckle, “Put me back in coach. It’s only a bump.” 

Coach didn’t like that, apparently. Kara ended up on the bench and sat there grumpily with a bag of ice on her head. Kara looked up at the stands and smiled at Lena, her eyes surprisingly clear for a person who hit their head with enough force to seriously concuss them. 

Lena didn’t watch the rest of game. She instead watched as Kara cheered from the sidelines, jumped, and screamed with her teammates. There was no feasible way that Kara didn’t get a concussion from that fall. Even Eliza and Alex were worried when she went down. 

“How is she okay?” Lena asked Alex. 

She saw her swallow hard before she laughed nervously, “Kara-um, she has a hard head?” 

The buzzer sounded and the Midvale team rushed onto the court in a horde. They hugged each other, jumped around, and screamed as they were presented the trophy. Kara was among them, the puppy dog eyes were back and a smile to match as she hoisted the trophy with her team. 

Eliza, Alex and a worried Lena climbed down from the stands and Kara rushed over to them. “We won!” 

Eliza wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on her uninjuried head. “What did the trainer say?” 

“I’m fine. No concussion, nothing,” Kara replied with a sheepish grin. “She said I was very lucky.” 

Eliza sighed. “ _ Very _ lucky.” 

Alex side hugged her sister and tousled her hair. “Show off. I’ve never seen you play like that before.” 

Kara swatted Alex’s hand away before she turned her goofy grin onto Lena. “I had a little bit of Irish luck today.” 

Lena rolled her eyes as the taller girl laughed and wrapped Lena in a hug. 

“Are you sure you’re head is okay?” Lena asked, her fear for Kara sat heavy in her chest. 

“Trainer said I was okay. Like she said, I got lucky.” Kara put on that cocky smile she had when she was on the court. “Don’t worry, I have a hard head.” 

“I told her that already.” Alex laughed as she put an arm around Kara. 

“Kara, honey. Go get the trophy for a picture. Then I’ll take you all out for a milkshake. I hear Lena won her competition the other night too.” Eliza smiled at Lena and then to her youngest daughter.

“Mom, you should have seen her!” Kara shot Lena a smile as she walked with her mother to find the trophy. Lena watched as she walked away, completely unharmed. She let out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding but something still didn’t feel right. Lena didn’t know much about sports injuries outside of fencing. What she did know was that Kara hit her head with enough force to knock herself out. The fact that she was unfazed wasn’t just lucky. It wasn’t  _ normal _ . 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever gotten a phone call you immediately dreaded? Kara understands.

_“The thought of telling you scared me into silence. I just-The thought of you viewing me any differently than what I appeared to be was unacceptable. I remember when I called you that night, I knew things were about to change. I didn’t want them to but- I think it was time to. I felt like I was keeping a secret from you and you deserved to know.” The woman admitted in a soft whisper. The sun had set some time ago and sleep threatened to shut her eyes. She shook it off and sipped her half forgotten coffee in retaliation as she looked upon the peaceful form of the other._

***

Sure, was Kara concerned that the majority of Midvale High watched her crash into the court so hard that would’ve rendered a human teammate unconscious? Yes, but most people marked her quick recovery up to luck. Lena Luthor wasn’t most people. Kara was _terrified_ that Lena watched her pop up as if nothing was wrong. She knew that her best friend wasn’t like the people that congratulated her on the game saving play. Lena was _smart_ and Kara knew her well enough by now that she suspected something out of the ordinary. 

Scratch that, Lena wasn’t smart. She was a _genius_. This was the girl who asked Kara to check her work for a math problem and not even the scholars on Krypton could have deciphered the numbers Kara saw. Lena was the one who found astrophysics fascinating and spent her childhood tinkering with her brother on robots that actually worked. To assume Lena didn’t have an inkling of suspicion was foolish and the thought of Lena discovering the truth had put Kara on edge. What would happen if Lena found out? Would she even believe her? And if she did… could Kara risk losing the one who had come to mean so much to her? The very thought of Lena leaving made her heart sink. 

The weeks after Midvale won the championship, Kara tried her hardest not to use her powers to prevent any further suspicion. Alex and Eliza drove her everywhere as opposed to her flying. Her super strength was suppressed even if she could have used it to help Lena with her books. As soon as Kara opened her eyes, she quickly put on her glasses so she wouldn’t use her x-ray vision. The only thing she couldn’t stop was her nervous floating when she talked on the phone with Lena. No matter how hard she tried, Kara felt her feet leave the ground the second she heard Lena’s voice. There was something about the green eyed girl that made her giddy with excitement and a bundle of nerves simultaneously. One time in group, Lena told a story that made her laugh so hard her face split into a large smile that crinkled her eyes. She didn’t notice when, but Kara felt a violent tug on her hood that coincided with the feeling of her feet returning to the floor. She turned around to see Alex there, a smug smile plastered on her face as she greeted Lena. That was her one slip up that Alex didn’t let her forget. 

“Still can’t believe you floated when she smiled.” Alex teased as she drove her to therapy. 

“Still can’t believe you haven’t asked that girl out yet…” Kara grumbled into her frappuccino Alex had surprised her with. 

Her sister glared at her from the driver’s seat. “I could say the same about you.” 

Kara quickly turned and gaped at Alex. “I don’t- What? I have- What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, please,” she scoffed as she pulled into the parking lot. “I have never heard you talk about anyone as much as you talk about Lena.” 

“Because she’s my friend!” Kara could feel her face as it burned with embarrassment. 

“Right, because you use your powers during a championship game to show off for your _friend_.” Alex teased. 

“I wasn’t showing off!” 

“She was also wearing your warm-up.” 

“Lena doesn’t have a Midvale shirt!” 

“You’re floating.” Alex said smugly. 

Despite the seatbelt, Kara was airborne. She grumbled as she returned to her seat., her face as red as the cape Kal had been swaddled in. “I’ll see you in an hour.” 

“Have fun seeing your girlfriend!” Alex called as Kara shut the car door behind her. 

She walked into the unusually empty waiting room with a grateful sigh. Kara slumped in her chair and closed her eyes as she pondered Alex’s words. Sometimes, this planet and its people confused Kara. On Krypton, there was never a word for when someone was in a same sex relationship. They were simply in love. Here? By Rao, what a fuss! Kara couldn’t fathom why people cared so much about who other people loved. It wasn’t that hard a concept, right? Kara and Alex had discussed this topic months ago after Kara had a particularly vivid nightmare. 

“So, do you like guys or girls then?” Alex asked hesitantly. 

“Well… I guess I just like the person. So both?” 

Her sister was silent a moment before she said in a quiet whisper. “I’m starting to think I just wanna date girls…” 

Kara never thought of the potential of dating someone. When she was small, she dreamed that she would fall in love like her parents did. Kara remembered that her father would sneak out of the house when they were on vacation to pick wildflowers for her mother. He would surprise her with flowers, and her mother would surprise him with a dessert. Kara had inherited her sweet tooth from him after all. Zor-El and Alura loved each other through and through. That wasn’t an option here. Kara hid half of herself on this earth. No one outside of her family knew about her powers and if more people did… Well. This planet’s inhabitants could be cruel to those who are different. There were exceptions, like how Kal found Louis Lane. She loved him for all he was and accepted him despite his alien heritage. Kara secretly hoped someone on this planet could love her like Louis loved Kal, how her parents loved each other. It was a shot in the dark, but maybe someone could one day. 

“Hey.” A familiar voice said. 

Kara gripped the side of her chair to prevent her from floating. She opened her eyes and saw Lena as she sat down. “Hey.” 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fi-” Kara stopped as she looked at Lena. Her green eyes were red as if she had been crying and her pale skin made the dark marks under her eyes stand out. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

She sniffled and stared at her lap. “Just-um. Just sick is all.” 

Kara quickly got up and gathered a handful of tissues from the box across the room. Lena muttered a thanks as Kara handed them to her. She wasn’t sick, Kara knew that. She had seen Alex cry over the loss of Jeremiah enough to know what someone looks like when they were upset. She gently took Lena’s hand in hers and smiled. “If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything.” 

Lena hesitated before she intertwined her fingers with Kara’s. She looked up at Kara with bloodshot eyes and sighed with a knowing glance. “You can tell me anything too. You’ll always be my Kara.” 

Kara felt as if a stone was dropped into her stomach. 

She heard J’onn call her name as if she were under water. _You’ll always be my Kara_. 

“And you’ll always be my Lena.” She squeezed the girl’s hand before she followed J’onn into his office. 

He didn’t even shift into his natural green self before she launched into a tirade about how anxious she was about Lena discovering what she truly was. 

“... and if she figures out I’m an alien she’ll leave and never, ever talk to me again!” Kara finished breathlessly. 

J’onn nodded as he processed Kara’s ramble. “May I offer a suggestion?” 

She nodded enthusiastically. 

“You could tell her.” 

“Tell her?” Kara repeated the words carefully. It was a thought she had before but she quickly dismissed it as positively and completely insane. 

She heard him write something down before he leaned forward. “The past few times you have been here, you have spoken highly of Lena. I see how you two interact and I know how much you mean to each other.” 

Kara slowly looked up at him. “I can’t lose her.” 

“What suggests that you’ll lose Lena if you were honest with her?” 

She bit her lip as she thought. 

“You and I are in a unique position on this earth. We have to pick and choose who we trust enough to show our true skin to. For some, it’s easier to blend in with those around them.” He joked. 

Kara smiled softly. “Yeah… green tends to stick out. Can I ask you something?” 

J’onn chuckled. “Of course.” 

“Did you tell anyone about you?” 

He nodded. 

“And how did they react?” 

“He was shocked at first,” Kara could see that J’onn was thinking back to a time long ago by the way his glazed over eyes. “But he accepted me for who I am. In turn, he trusted me with something as well.” 

“What was that?” Kara curiously leaned forward 

He sadly smiled at her from his chair. “He trusted me to take care of his daughters if the time came.” 

“Jeremiah…” 

He nodded as he stood. “I lost him because of fate, not because of who I am.” 

Kara stood and wrapped J’onn in a hug. He hugged her back. “If you decide to tell her, you know where to find me.”

She nodded into his chest. “J’onn?” 

He let her go with a hum. 

“She seems upset today. Make sure she’s okay for me?” 

He patted her head with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t.” 

J’onn lead Kara out to the waiting room so that he could walk Lena into his office.

“Hey.” Kara smiled. 

Lena’s eyes appeared less red as she smiled back at Kara. “Hey.” 

Kara left as Lena walked back with J’onn. Well, Hank to Lena. The thought of telling Lena who she was festered in her mind on the drive home. By the time she walked in the door, Kara had imagined multiple ways the truth could impact her relationship with Lena. She was the first to admit that she did not always think with her mind when it came to situations like this. Kara’s mind vehemently told her not to say anything, the risk was far to great. Her heart stated the opposite. It reminded her of J’onn and Jeremiah, or Louis and Kal, and how trust is what strengthened their relationship. 

Kara asked her mom and question before she ran up to her room for her phone. She was about to dial a number she knew by heart before her phone rang in her hand. She was airborne before she heard her voice. “Hey!” 

“Hey… Can I come over?” Lena asked, her voice at an odd octave. 

“I was just about to ask you that. Are you okay?” Something was wrong. 

“I just-” Lena sighed. “I just need to talk to you about something.” 

Oh no.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hates being vulnerable, but Kara Danvers is an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone! Writers block plus the beginning of a new semester really doesn't help the writing process. Hope you enjoy the update!

_ The woman laid her head on the other’s shoulder as she had done countless times before. This time was the first time it was uncomfortable, but she would make due. She just needed to be close to her. She needed to feel safe. With a sigh, she nuzzled in as close as she could and let her eyes slowly close. She let the sounds of the room blend into white noise and listened to the steady thump of the heart of her other. “I just need to rest my eyes… I sleep better when I’m with you.”  _

***

The moment Lena had opened her eyes that morning, a weight placed itself on her chest and refused to let her breathe. Her mind pressed pause on the millions of fabricated theories about how Kara survived her fall and replaced it with one constant reminder;  _ it’s his birthday today _ . She had accepted the fact that she would never watch as her father blew out his candles again but today that knowledge confined her to the blankets she had burrowed herself into. 

Lena heard Andrea get out of her bed to kiss the top of Lena’s head. The numbness stunted any reaction Lena would have provided. A chuckle, an eye roll, a playful push away. Lena knew Andrea expected them, but she couldn’t bring herself to even move. Again, Lena heard her roommate move around the room to gather her shower supplies and put on a pot of coffee. Time didn’t seem to conform to it’s normal rules, because Lena felt Andrea sit on the edge of Lena’s bed. “I made you coffee. Please show me you’re capable of being upright?” 

“Did you put creamer in it?” Lena’s voice shocked herself. It was an octave lower than she thought, and her throat felt like it hadn’t been used in months. 

Andrea scoffed. “Of course not. We only drink it black in this household.” 

Lena sat up and winced at her stiff joints. She looked over at Andrea who had her wavy brown hair down to frame her attractive face. Andrea Rojas was the first friend Lena made at Mount Helena. She introduced Lena to imported coffee, whiskey, and on one very drunken night, to Lena’s suppressed feelings towards women. From that night, they evolved into something more than “just friends,” but there was a mutual agreement to not let it continue some time ago. 

Lena took the warm mug from her friend. “Thanks.” 

“You’re taking today off, right?” Andrea asked as she sipped her coffee her father had brought home from Columbia. 

Lena had thought about not going to class to sequester herself in her room. “No. I think a distraction would be better.” 

Andrea grinned mischievously and leaned closer to Lena. “A class distraction or something a little more… fun?” 

Lena scoffed and stood up. “Class distraction. Not in the mood for the other kind.” 

Andrea chuckled for a moment before she stared intently at Lena as she set down her mug. “Lena?” 

She quirked an eyebrow as her friend simply gave her a small smile. “I’m here for you if you need me today. You jump I jump, right?” 

She nodded. 

“I’ll see you later.” Andrea left Lena to get ready and to her singular thought;  _ it’s his birthday today. _

The weight got heavier as the day progressed. Lena wasn’t oblivious to the fact that everyone seemed to walk on eggshells when they were around her. Her teachers paid no mind to the assignments with just her name on them, no work to be found where there normally was. When the final bell rang, Lena trudged her way to George’s car. Without hesitation, he handed her a handful of Hershey Kisses and let ride continue in comfortable silence while Lena let her tears fall for the first time that day. 

Lena wordlessly exited the car once they arrived at Hank’s facility. She had almost accepted the heaviness on her chest when she saw a person contorted in an odd position in one of the larger chairs in the waiting room. Suddenly, the weight on her chest felt a little bit lighter as Lena gazed over at the familiar blonde hair, the faded freckles on often red cheeks, those glasses that framed her sky eyes. Kara… But there was something different. There was no squinty eyed smile, no bubbly greeting. Kara sat there with her eyes closed, her eyebrows knitted together in thought, and her whole body tensed.

“Hey.” Lena said as she sat down. Something was wrong.

She saw Kara’s body relax at the sound of her voice. Whatever bothered Kara had vanished and left Lena with the sunbeam that was Kara Danvers. “Hey.” 

“Are you okay?” Lena noticed Kara hadn’t looked at her yet and she became hyperware of what she looked like. Lena knew her eyes were red from crying. She tried her best to cover up the dark marks under her eyes from her restless night but Lena knew the makeup didn’t survive the river of tears. 

“I’m fi-” Kara turned her tired blue eyes on Lena and concern washed over her face in a wave. “Lena, what’s wrong?” 

She averted her green eyes and sniffled. A new wave of tears threatened to fall, but she didn’t want Kara to see her cry. “Just-um. Just sick is all.” 

Lena blinked and Kara was in her seat, tissues in her hand even though the box was on the other side of the office. She gave them to Lena with an understanding look. She muttered her thanks and pondered over how Kara had crossed the room in the literal blink of an eye. 

“If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything.” Kara said as she placed her warm hand over Lena’s chilled one. Kara said it with such sincerity, such love, that Lena struggled to control the rapid staccato of her heartbeat. 

Lena damned the voice that screamed at her not to get to close to the girl next to her. She shoved the hundreds of suspicious events that surrounded Kara into a box for later and focused on the feel of Kara’s fingers intertwined with her own. She looked up at Kara with bloodshot eyes and a thoughtful glance. “You can tell me anything too. You’ll always be my Kara.”

She watched Kara’s eyes widen as her name was called to see Hank. “And you’ll always be my Lena.” 

Kara squeezed the Lena’s before she followed Hank into his office. 

_ And you’ll always be my Lena. _

Lena bit her lip as she smiled down at her hands. The weight on her chest was temporarily lifted and with her mind reprieved of its previous thought, it gladly wandered to Kara Danvers. Her smile, her eyes, her boustrous laugh, the way she didn’t get hurt during that fall… Lena pondered that last part as she delved into her mental files for the other odd occurrences that all involved her friend. The volleyball game as a whole was… suspicious. Kara seemed to float in mid air when she jumped and had almost impossible accuracy with her serves. Then there was the time Lena could have sworn Kara levitated off the ground when she had told a story a few weeks ago at group. Then there were other small things, like how she said Rao instead of god or how she sometimes called Hank by a different name. To wrap up the case file Lena had built on Kara, her best friend had an almost otherworldly beauty to her. That was just an observation though with no meaning behind it. Purely an obvious observation that no human could look the way Kara did. 

She felt as if she were in one of those teen romance novels Andrea read but minus the romance. A lonely girl meets a mysteriously attractive person when she is down on her luck. She then discovers that this person who she slowly became close with was from another planet. Oh the horror, how will she ever trust that person again? How couldn’t he tell her that he was from outer space? Lena remembered when Andrea told her about that book and how hard she had laughed. What writer would even consider that a betrayal let alone pivotal plot point? 

The difference here is that the teen romance novel was fiction, and this was reality. Lena had toyed with the idea of Kara being an alien for a brief moment before she discarded that thought with a laugh. Surely, there was a completely scientific reason behind Kara’s mysterious circumstances and Lena wanted to know what that reason was. She just wished Kara would trust her with that information but Lena was more than willing to wait for when her friend was ready to divulge that. Until then, Lena enjoyed the pretty puzzle that Kara Danvers presented as. 

As if Lena’s thoughts summoned Kara, she stepped into the waiting room with a smile Lena had grown accustomed to. “Hey.” 

Lena walked to her and smiled back. “Hey.” 

Hank motioned for Lena to follow and she did but with one last look back at Kara who had already left the building. She looked back at Hank and felt the heaviness from earlier settle on her chest.  _ It’s his birthday today.  _

“How has today been?” Hank asked as he sat down in his leather chair while Lena numbly sat in the chair opposite of him. 

_ It’s his birthday today.  _ “Fine.” 

He jotted down a quick note before he nodded. “Birthdays are hard, aren’t they?” 

Lena just looked at him. Her brain was back to thinking that one thought and all she felt like doing as locking herself in her room. Maybe Andrea was right, she should have taken the day off. 

“What do you want to do right now except for sleep?” 

“How did you know I wanted to sleep?” She asked in monotone. 

“You look like you haven’t slept,” Hank got up and motioned to the Keurig. “Want coffee? Tea?” 

“Tea.”  _ It’s his birthday today. _

He nodded as he continued to talk, “You’re the only one who takes tea. Usually Kara comes in here and gets her sugar with a splash of coffee.” 

She laughed despite herself. It sounded as hollow as she felt. “She looked like she needed it today.” 

“Without sharing confidential information, yes she did.” Hank handed her a mug with Irish blend tea in it with a smile as warm as the mug in her hands. “I thought you might like this one.” 

She accepted the mug of her favorite type of tea gratefully. “Thank you…” 

Hank took a sip of his tea and opened his notebook again. “So how-”

“Is Kara okay?” Lena asked as she blew on her mug. She didn’t want to talk about her father. She knew it was awful and that it was hard right now but that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. 

“Ask her,” Hank said simply. “And stop deflecting.” 

“I’m not deflecting…” Lena took a sip of her tea. 

Hank chuckled. “Lena, you are allowed to feel your emotions and share them with others.” 

She looked at him and set her mug down.  _ It’s his birthday today.  _ “Why would I do that?” 

He shrugged. “People find it beneficial to talk to others that may have shared similar experiences.” 

“You sound like Kara.” 

He grinned. “Where do you think she heard it from?” 

Lena sipped her tea again. 

“You two seem to have become close friends.” He smiled at her over his mug. 

She nodded. 

“If you ever get sick of talking to me, I think Kara is a fantastic listener if you trust her with your story.” 

Hank went on to list the benefits and referenced research articles that Lena would have normally made note of. Instead, she pondered the thought of telling Kara everything. Telling her every detail as she let the serious and cold facade fall at Kara’s feet with nothing left but the Lena underneath it all. Would she accept her? 

Lena stared Hank’s shined shoes and asked, “What would happen if I told her?” 

He chuckled. “I knew you weren’t listening. You tell me, what would happen?” 

She stared at him. 

“Let me rephrase; what’s the worst thing that can happen?” 

_ And you’ll always be my Lena.  _

“I-Would she- Hank, I can’t lose her too.” The thought of it was unbearable. She turned her green eyes towards the ceiling with a strangled chuckle. “I really am a mess today.” 

Hank handed her a tissue and placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder like she had seen him do with Alex. “We both know Kara Danvers. You may not have witnessed it first-hand yet but when Kara loves someone? She never  _ ever _ gives that up.” 

Had Lena witnessed Kara’s love in person? Lena thought about the times Kara would walk her to George’s car, or the care she took not to bump into Lena’s injured arm. She thought about the hoodie Kara had willingly given her despite the cold. Lena had seen her tease her sister one second and drop her blonde head onto her sister’s shoulder just because she wanted to. She saw the way she animatedly talked to the group and how she would sit next to the ones who got emotional with a smile and an extra cookie. Maybe Lena could tell Kara everything...

“Alright. Our time is up but the conversation doesn’t have to stop here.” Hank took Lena’s mug and smiled at her. “You tell me next week how your talk with Kara went.” 

“I’m still thinking about it.” 

“I’m aware. You’ve said it before, the Luthor mind doesn’t stop.” He lead her out of his office and Lena continued to think as she dialed a number she memorized months ago. 

““Hey… Can I come over?” Lena asked and she knew her voice was at an odd octave from fear. 

“I was just about to ask you that. Are you okay?” 

“I just-” Lena sighed. “I just need to talk to you about something.” 

Kara hesitated and Lena heard her shaky intake of breath. “R-right I- yeah. I need to talk to you too...” 

“You do?” Lena thought back to the waiting room and how tense her friend had been. 

“Yeah, but I’ll see you soon though! I’ll start sneaking cookies up to my room for us.” 

“I don’t need cookies.” Lena laughed as George smiled at her in the rearview mirror. 

“To Ms. Danvers’ house?” 

She nodded as Kara said, “Well  _ I  _ need cookies, Lena.” 

“I’ll see you in 5.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

Lena hung up as she leaned her head against the window. She had started the phone call with a sinking feeling in her stomach, a weight on her chest. The sound of Kara’s voice had put her at ease despite the other’s voice also indicating some nerves. What could Kara have to talk about? She thought up scenarios as they drove to the Danvers’ house. Lena softly smiled as they pulled up to the gray house. It was charming with it being surrounded by the bushes and flowers Eliza had planted with Alex and Kara years ago. Compared to the Luthor mansion it was small but Lena could tell that it was a home, not just a place where people lived in like the gothic structure she was accustomed to. 

“I’ll ask for a ride home, George.” Lena said as she exited the car. “I’ll be late.” 

“Call if you need!” He called after her as Lena walked up the driveway to the door. 

It flung open and Alex leaned in the door frame with a crooked grin. “‘Sup?” 

“Hi, Alex.” 

The older Danvers sister pushed off the door frame and motioned for her to come inside. “Kara’s frantically cleaning her room and mom made extra cookies that you need to take or we won’t hear the end of it.” 

“Is that Lena?” Lena heard Eliza call from the kitchen.

“No, it’s the president- of course it’s Lena!” Alex called as she led Lena into the kitchen. 

Eliza playfully swatted Alex’s arm with a dish towel before she wrapped Lena in a hug. “Don’t mind the mess, I was just baking cookies and I knew I had to make some extra chocolate chip ones for you since you were visiting.” 

“Thank you but you didn’t have to-” Lena was cut off as Eliza put a fresh plate of cookies in front of her. 

“Oh yes I did. Kara was having a rough day today so I was making them anyway.” She untied her apron and folded it. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Is who okay?” Lena felt arms encircle her waist and a chin drop to her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kara there with a dopey grin on her face. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” She let go of Lena and reached for a cookie. 

This time, Kara got hit with the dish towel. “You have had a whole plate and I made those for Lena, Kara!” 

“Sorry…” She mumbled sheepishly as she looked at Lena with big, puppy dog eyes. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “We’ll take them upstairs. Thank you, Eliza.” 

Kara smiled and hurried Lena up the stairs past the walls adorned with pictures of Kara and Alex that Lena desperately wanted to look at. She caught glances of wind tossed blond hair on the beach and gleeful blue eyes next to brown. Lena was pulled into a room that could only be described as Kara. The blue walls were covered in pictures and the windowsills were home to little plants. There were plush pillows scattered on the messy bed and Lena noticed how Kara had piles of books shoved under the bed in attempts to hide them. But in the middle of that messy bed sat a smiling Kara with a plate of cookies, one between her teeth. She patted the spot next to her. 

Lena took off her shoes and sat where Kara had motioned to. “I don’t know how you’re so skinny when all you do is eat.” 

“I’m sure that’s not the reason you came here to talk.” Kara joked. 

Lena shook her head at the blue eyed girl. “No, no it’s not…” 

Kara put the cookies aside and began to wring her hands. “Well? Are you okay?” 

She didn’t stop the thought that bounced in her head all day. “It’s his birthday today.” 

Kara’s arms were around Lena before she could process the movement. She hugged Kara tight as she told her everything, the flood gates had opened and they wouldn’t close. Lena talked about how her father had adopted her, about the scones her and her mother would get in Dublin on Sundays, how Lex was Lillian’s favorite but she was always Lionel’s. Lena divulged her heartbreak when her father was first diagnosed with cancer. She described the waiting rooms around the world and the clinical trials she researched. She talked about chess and how Lex could never beat her but Lionel always beat Lena. She talked until her voice was hoarse and her eyes were depleted of tears. 

Kara held her close, rubbed her back, and dried her eyes for the duration of Lena’s story. She looked up at Kara with a sheepish grin, “That was a lot…” 

“Do you feel better?” Kara swiped a thumb under Lena’s eyes. 

She took her first deep breath of the day. The weight seemed to be lifted for the time being. The only weight she felt was Kara’s arms around her waist and her chin on top of her head. She felt…  _ safe _ . “Much.” 

She kissed the top of her head. “I’m happy then. Thank you for telling me.” 

“Thank you for listening.” Lena chose to ignore the heat that stained her cheeks from Kara’s lips on her head. 

“I’ll always listen. And you can tell me anything.” Kara said in a soft murmur. 

Lena pulled away from her as her friend watched with a confused look. 

“Speak of telling each other anything...” Lena hesitated before she took Kara’s hand. “You were there for me, but I’m here for you too. What did you want to talk about?” 

Kara’s eyes went wide and Lena saw her take a cartoonish gulp. She couldn’t help but chuckle. “What is it?” 

“Lena…” Kara looked down as she removed her glasses with shaky hands. “I need to talk to you about what happened at the game.” 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a secret to tell and Lena isn't making this easy for her.

_ With her eyes closed to the world around her she let her breath synchronize to the other woman’s. They had been in this position many times before, one’s head on the other’s shoulder with their hands interlocked. The simple presence of the other woman at her side was enough to keep her tethered to the ground when she could have easily let her thoughts fly high above the clouds. She chuckled at that thought, for she had been above the clouds many times before. She knew the place her head drifted to well and she didn’t blame them for flying so high. The view was spectacular. “And I was up there with you…”  _

*** 

Well now she can’t tell her.

Kara held onto Lena as she slowly fell apart in her arms. She listened intently to Lena’s story and Kara could feel her heart break for the friend who sobbed into her chest. Kara did everything she could to help. She entertwined her fingers with Lena’s and rested their joined hands on her chest. Her other hand was too busy as it rubbed comforting circles on her back, tangled in her black hair, or wiped away tears. Most of her tears had landed in a large wet spot on Kara’s shoulder, but she didn’t mind. Eventually the sobs turned to little hiccups and then to shaky breaths. That was when Lena sat up and pinned Kara with those bright green eyes. Her eyes were pink but that only made the green stand out more. Her hair was messy from Kara’s traveling fingers and her cheeks were stained with tears. Rao, that’s not fair that Lena is beautiful when she cried too. A thought briefly crossed her mind but it was quickly nixed from the question Kara had dreaded the moment Lena stepped into her room. 

“What is it?” She asked with a chuckle. 

“Lena…” Kara looked down as she removed her glasses with shaky hands. “I need to talk to you about what happened at the game.”

“And what does Kara Danvers, Midvale High’s luckiest player, need to talk to me about?” She asked with a playful grin. 

“That’s not my name.” Kara blurted, her eyes cast down so that she didn’t have to look at Lena’s face. 

“What is it then?” Lena asked. 

“Kara Zor-El…” The name sounded alien, even to Kara. She hadn’t spoken her  _ real _ name in years. 

“Kara Zor-El…” Lena repeated. It was more odd to hear someone else say it with such carefulness. Kara looked up and saw Lena with a smile on her face. “I like it.” 

“You do?” 

“I mean… It suits you.” Lena shrugged. “Lena Luthor wasn’t always my name either, if that makes you feel better.” 

“What was it?” 

“Lena Kieran. My dad wanted me to keep Kieran to honor my mother so it’s my middle name now...” 

“Lena Kieran.” Kara smiled as she said it. She could imagine Lena running through the fields as her mother laughed her daughter’s name in delight. “I guess we should re-introduce ourselves then.” 

Kara stuck out her hand with a smile. “Hi. I’m Kara Zor-El.” 

Her friend laughed as she took Kara’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El. I’m Lena Kieran Luthor.” 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, the pleasure is all mine.” Kara held onto Lena’s hand for a moment before she let go. 

“I’m glad we’ve been formally introduced,” Lena continued with a smile that crinkled her eyes. Kara’s heart pounded with an odd mixture of panic and warmth. “Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?” 

Kara looked at Lena,  _ her _ Lena, as she sat in her bed, eyes wide with a concerned look on her face. She recounted the story that was told to her moments ago and reveled in the presence of the person in front of her. Could Kara lift a car with a finger? Probably, but the strength that it took Lena to carry that weight on your shoulders from such a young age was unthinkable. Not only that, but she opened up to Kara to show that weight. Lena showed that she trusted Kara, but did Kara trust her? 

_ You’ll always be my Kara.  _

“What I’m about to say is something you can’t tell anyone…” She started off carefully. 

Lena nodded her head. “I promise.” 

Kara gulped and stood up. She took a deep breath and wrung her hands instead of floating off the ground. “I-I promise I never lied to you but I didn’t tell the full truth either.” 

The expression on Lena’s face was unreadable. 

“Rao, help me.” She took another deep breath and continued. “I’m sure people may have mentioned my parents died in a fire but that’s only partially true… I’m not from here Lena. I’m from a planet called Krypton but-” 

Her voice cracked and she stared at the floor as she paced. “That doesn’t exist anymore. My parents sent me and my baby cousin to earth in these tiny pods to save us. Kal was in one and I was in the other… I-I watched the planet explode behind me as we flew to Earth. I guess that’s what knocked me off course but-but I spent a long time floating in space. Do you understand how dark that is? But I got here and my baby cousin found me when I crashed. Except he wasn’t this cute little baby anymore. He explained that this Earth’s sun gives us all these powers and-” 

Kara looked at Lena’s confused and fearful face and laughed. “You don’t believe me. Do you?” 

Lena shook her head with an uncomfortable laugh. “You’re trying to tell me you’re an alien with superpowers.” 

“Right.” 

Lena moved to get up but Kara took a step towards her. Lena froze and Kara put up her hands in mock surrender. “Come out to the balcony. Please? I-I’ll show you. It’s easier once you see it.” 

Kara could see Lena as she calculated her next move. Kara turned her back to Lena and walked out to the balcony. She held her breath and hoped that she wouldn’t hear the door downstairs slam shut. Kara leaned on the banister as she looked up at the stars. She would spend hours out here looking at the stars with her telescope in childish hopes of seeing Krypton again. Kara heard the hiss of the balcony door and let out a breath as she turned around to see her hesitant friend. She gave her a smile as she looked around the balcony for something to show off her strength but there wasn’t anything particularly heavy. Heat vision was never an option because she almost started a forest fire one time when Alex had scared her on a camping trip. Kara wasn’t about to burn down the house. That left only one option. 

Kara chuckled. “Promise not to scream?” 

“Why would I-KARA!” She heard Lena yell as she jumped off the railing. 

She hovered in the air and turned to look at Lena. “What?” 

Her friend had her hand over her heart as she looked at Kara skeptically. “How are you doing that?” 

“Alien with superpowers, remember?” Kara smiled as Lena looked over the balcony to see her suspended in midair. 

“I don’t believe it…” 

Kara flew back over the balcony railing and hovered in front of Lena instead of standing. She was too nervous anyway, so her feet wouldn’t have stayed on the ground no matter how hard she tried. “I don’t believe it sometimes either. I didn’t have these powers on Krypton so they’ve been weird getting used to them.” 

Lena stared at her in disbelief. “Is there anything else you can do?” 

“Super strength, laser vision, kinda indestructible.” Kara laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head. 

“So that’s why you didn’t get a concussion…” She could see Lena putting the puzzle pieces together. 

Kara nodded, her cheeks red. “Can I ask you something?”

Lena looked up at her and nodded slowly. 

“Do you trust me?” Kara extended her hand with a smile. 

“That smile means you're up to something, Kara Zor-El.” Lena took Kara’s hand and her smile grew wider at the sound of her name. 

“You know me too well.” 

“Now I do.” Lena smiled. 

Kara laughed. “Put your arms around my shoulders and I’ll pick you up.” 

Lena did as Kara instructed and Kara picked her up bridal style. Lena laughed and hid her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. She could feel the heat as it crawled against her cheeks. 

“Where are we going?” Lena asked. 

“I think Jack Dawson said it best…” Kara smiled down at her friend in her arms. “To the stars.” 

Kara launched off the balcony and Lena squealed in delight as they traveled high into the night sky. Lena tightly held onto Kara as they watched Midvale turn into tiny specks of light beneath them. Kara flew high enough that they were above the clouds and the night sky stretched for miles in all directions. 

Lena craned her neck as she looked down. “I don’t see Midvale anymore. It’s too cloudy.” 

“You might want to look up for a better view…” 

The other girl looked up with a gasp and her green eyes wide with wonder. She laughed as she looked around at the night sky that had gently surrounded them and pointed to constellations her mother had taught her years ago. Kara could feel her heart grow at Lena’s childlike glee and the fondness in her voice when she spoke of her mother. 

“Kara?” Lena looked at her and she felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. The moonlight reflected off of her windswept, her cheeks were red from a slight windburn, and the stars twinkled in her green eyes. Kara could barely control the urge to levitate higher. 

“Yeah?” Her voice cracked and quickly cleared her throat.. 

“If it’s not too much to ask… Can you tell me where Krypton would have been?” 

She swallowed hard and turned around. She held Lena tighter to her as she pointed to a point in the night sky that was insignificant to everyone else except for the girl who knew her planet once hung there lightyears away. “I think it would have been right there. I don’t know if you would have seen it from Earth but… I’d like to think that’s where Krypton is. Was.” 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and hugged her. “I’d love to hear about Krypton someday.” 

She hugged her back. “I would love to hear about Ireland.” 

She looked up at her and Kara could feel her heart pound again. Lena was close enough that Kara could see a little scar above Lena’s right eye and how there was a light dusting of freckles over her nose. Kara could… No. No, she wouldn’t do that. Why would she even  _ think  _ about doing what she was thinking about doing? Kara looked down at the clouds under their feet. “I should probably get you home.” 

“I’ll call George...” Lena sounded defeated as she looked away from Kara. 

“Oh, so you don’t want me to fly you home?” Kara teased

“You’ll fly me home?” 

Kara nodded. “Yeah! It’ll be fun and super fast.” 

“Do you know how to get to Mount Helena’s?” 

She nodded again. “Fast or slow?” 

“How fast can you go?” 

Kara smirked and took off like a rocket. Lena laughed as the wind tangled in their hair and the stars blurred around them. It didn’t take long before they hovered above Mount Helena’s and Lena directed Kara to her window on the first floor. She shimmied the screen open with a laugh, “Me and Andrea keep it open just in case one of us has to sneak back in at an ungodly hour.” 

“Let me guess. It’s mostly you?” 

Lena gave her a devilish grin. “Why would you say that?” 

“Because I know you, Lena Keiran Luthor.” Kara smiled at her friend. 

“I’m glad you do, Kara Zor-El.” She smiled back. “Promise me something?” 

“Anything!” 

“Promise that we won’t keep secrets from each other anymore? Granted, yours was absolutely bigger than mine but-” 

Kara quickly nodded. “No more secrets. Got it. You have my word.” 

“You have mine too.” 

Kara wrapped Lena into a hug. “Thank you for not running away from me and for telling me your story.” 

Lena rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

She pulled back and kissed the top of Lena’s head. “I’ll always trust you.”

Lena looked up once more at Kara before she turned to climb into her window. “You should get home.” 

“Yeah… Mom is probably worried. I’ll text you when I’m in.” 

Lena smiled at her from the darkness of her room. “Good night, Kara.” 

“Good night, Lena.” She waited until Lena shut the door before she flew back to the stars. Kara laughed as she flew higher and somersaulted through the stars. She had never felt more liberated in her entire life. Her best friend knew and not only that but she  _ accepted  _ Kara for who she was. No more secrets, no more holding herself back. Kara could finally be who she really was with Lena without the fear of her finding out. 

Kara stopped dead in the air. She agreed to no more secrets… She reflected on the moments that happened minutes ago. Lena in her arms and the way that the moonlight made her look like an ethereal being… One thing was for sure, Kara Zor-El would never keep a secret from Lena again, except for the one where she almost kissed her best friend under the stars. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes over for a typical dinner with the Danvers but ends up in a not so typical night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to The_Lost_Luthor (my favorite Luthor) because nothing beats talking out a scene with your friend and them curing your writers block <3

_ She shook herself awake to the sound of a cart rattling in the hallway. She looked up to find the other, still serene in their sleep and unbothered by the noise beyond the room. The woman pushed the hair out of her other’s face once more with a smile. How many times had she seen this sleeping figure? How many times had she woken up to find the other, safe and content under her sheets with her hair in her face with little regard to the world outside of the room they were both in? Then there were days that her other wasn’t beside her. Those were the mornings that made her heart jump to her throat. “You know, there were nights that you didn’t sleep like this. A little storm could wake you up…”  _

***

Minus the shocking revelation that her best friend was from another planet, Lena Luthor’s life was seemingly  _ normal _ given the circumstances. After their night of divulging what they deemed as secrets, Kara and Lena became inseparable. Lena spent most of her time at the Danvers household during the week so much so that Eliza had begun to set the table for one extra person. Kara would make frequent stops at Mount Helena’s on the weekends when Andrea was away, much to the demise of Andrea who desperately wanted to meet Kara. On top of this, Hank was pleased with Lena’s progress, even on the days when she thought she was reverting back to her old ways. A few months ago, Lena didn’t think she would ever feel that sense of normal again. Apparently, the solution she needed was a blonde best friend from Krypton. 

“So, how was the group today?” Eliza asked as she moved the lasagna dish away from Kara as she went for her fourth helping. Kara sighed and slumped into her chair which earned her an eye roll from her sister and a small chuckle from Lena. 

“Not a lot of people showed up.” Alex shrugged as she took a second helping of meatballs and passed it to Lena. 

She smiled her thanks and took a few more for herself. 

Eliza tutted. “That’s probably because of the weather.”

As if on cue, thunder rumbled outside as the rain pounded harder on the glass window. 

Kara groaned. “I hate this weather! I didn’t get to fly today. At all!” 

“Explains why someone is so pissy…” Alex muttered as she took a bite of her dinner. 

“Hello? Alien who gets her powers from the sun, remember?” Kara sat bolt upright and glared at her sister. 

“Mom, can we get Kara one of those plant lamps? Maybe that’ll help.” She said with a sly grin. 

“ _ Alex… _ ” Her mother warned. 

Lena covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Apparently it didn’t work because Kara turned to Lena and glared for a millisecond before her eyes crinkled from her wide sime. She said with a laugh, “I mean… It could work?” 

Eliza sighed but eventually joined in her daughter’s laughter. “Lena, dear, I have a suggestion for a new project if you and your brother are bored.” 

She laughed as she turned her green eyes to Kara who smiled at her with her chin propped on her hand. “We’ll get right on it.” 

“And how is Lex, speak of?” Eliza asked.

Lena smiled back at Kara before she answered. She tried to slow the beat of her heart because Lena knew Kara could hear it thud soundly in her chest. “Lex? Oh, he’s fine. He’s spending a lot of time in labs at school and getting ready for graduation. He’s excited to officially start at Luthor Corp. He always helped dad with things there but it was never any official work.” 

“If he’s anything like you, he’ll be amazing. Alright, Danvers only. Start the dishes.” Eliza said as she stood up.” 

Still beaming under Eliza’s praise, Lena stood up to help. She quickly sat down after a pointed look from Eliza.

“Mom, Lena can help. She’s practically a Danvers already.” Alex offered. 

“You just don’t want to scrub the pan.” Kara took the plates and threw a smile over her shoulder to Lena. “You’re a Danvers. You just don’t get dish duty.” 

“Exactly. But she can have dessert duty!” Eliza chimed in and motioned to the fridge. “I have cake and icecream somewhere. Can you get them out and put them on the table, love?” 

_ You’re a Danvers.  _ Her heart swelled as she nodded and got the desserts out of the fridge and freezer. As she took off the cover of the cake, she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her waist. Lena was mortified at herself about how easily she melted the second Kara entered her personal space, let alone placed a finger on her. 

“Hey...” Kara propped her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

“Hey.” She placed her hands over Kara’s before she could swipe her finger across the icing. “Nice try.” 

Kara huffed and let go of Lena. “You’re no fun.” 

“Think of a new move then. You did that one with the cookie plate the other week.” Lena hummed as she put out the plates Eliza had placed on the table. She could feel Kara’s gaze on her and didn’t have to look up to see her bright smile. Lena did it anyway, just to see the way Kara’s cheeks flushed at the notion of being caught and the way her blue eyes quickly shot down. Kara had the habit of not wearing her glasses on when she was home, so Lena could see the clear summer sky without a barrier. 

Dessert passed with the normal, playful banter that was customary in the Danvers household. Then Lena said her goodbyes only to retell the night’s adventures to George, who looked at her fondly through the mirror. “You seem happy, Miss Lena.” 

She rested her head against the cold window and looked up at the night sky as she imagined Kara flying overhead. “I think I am.” 

George smiled at her in the mirror and left her to her thoughts that mostly involved the Danvers family in some way, shape, or form. The way Eliza hugs her as if she were a part of the family, Alex’s smirk right before she ruffles Lena’s hair, and then there was Kara Danvers. The one who snuck out on nights she wasn’t supposed to and flew miles to watch a movie with Lena so she wasn’t alone. The one who has black coffee in her hand for Lena to have when she gets to It’s Fine. The one who took her to visit the stars in the sky and pointed out the empty space where her home used to be. 

“Kara Danvers…” Lena thought, “What am I going to do with you?” 

She thanked George and walked into her empty room to find a note on her desk. 

_ Don’t forget I’m going home for my abuela’s birthday! Have a fun weekend with Kara ;) _

_ -A _

Lena rolled her eyes and texted Andrea to tell her abuela happy birthday from her before she got changed for bed. She cuddled under the blankets and left the blinds open so that she could watch the storm as she drifted off to sleep. 

It didn’t feel like long before Lena sat bolt upright as a flash of lightning illuminated her room and the crack of thunder caused the picture frames on her desk to rattle. She put a hand to her chest and felt its erratic rise and fall from the sudden, and unwelcome, wakeup call from Mother Nature. Lena closed her eyes and focused on the beat of the raindrops on her window. As she calmed down, she noticed a different kind of beat on the window with what sounded like someone’s name. 

_ Tap, tap, tap.  _ “Lena?” 

Lena looked to her window to see Kara, lips blue and body shaking, outside in the storm. 

“Kara?” She pulled on the first hoodie she could find and threw open the window to let Kara clammer inside. “Are you insane?”

Her teeth chattered. “I-I n-needed to s-see y-you.” 

“You just saw me!” She scowled as she wrapped Kara in every towel and blanket she could find. When her friend was deemed bundled enough, Lena reached to brush the wet strands of golden hair away from Kara’s face to see that her eyes were red and despite being sheltered from the storm, her face was still wet. “Kara?” 

She sniffled her response. 

Lena reached up and gently ran her thumb across Kara’s cheek like she had done for her months ago. “Why don’t you go and get a shower to warm you up. I’ll make you a cup of sugar with a splash of tea.” 

Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own and nodded with a small smile. Lena led her into the bathroom and took her clothes to throw into the communal washer and dryer down the hall. Luckily for her, no one was using the dryer at 3am. She hurried back and put two mugs in the microwave to boil water. She apologized to her mother, where she was, because Lena knew she would have rolled in her grave if she had known how her daughter was preparing tea. 

“A real cup of tea  _ never _ goes in the microwave.” She would say to her as she poured their tea and placed Lena’s chocolate scone in front of her. 

“Why, mummy?” 

Her mother would pat the top of her raven head and promptly kiss her cheek. “If my mum says it’s true, it has to be true. Because mum’s are always right.” 

She sighed at the pleasant memory as the timer went off for Kara’s clothes. Lena dashed to the laundry room and back just as Kara turned the shower off. She knocked softly and opened the door to give Kara her pajamas. Lena heard a muttered thanks and set to making the tea. She took the two mugs in her hands and sat on the bed as she waited for Kara to emerge. When she did, Lena couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Kara and a sad puppy. Both had wide eyes that wouldn’t look right at you, they looked hesitant to even move, and all you wanted to do was hug them to let them know it would be okay. 

“Hey.” Lena held out a mug to Kara. 

Kara shuffled to Lena’s bed and sat before she took the mug. 

“What’s wrong?”

She sniffled again and looked up at Lena with tear filled eyes. “You’re gonna think it’s stupid.” 

“I highly doubt that, Kara.” Lena watched as Kara took a sip of her tea and put it on the floor. 

“I-I had one of those nightmares and I-I just s-started flying and I ended up h-here.” 

Lena’s heart shattered as Kara began to hiccup to control her crying. “Was it the one in the pod or-” 

“The other one.” Kara collapsed in a heap on Lena’s bed and she played with Kara’s hair. She didn’t need any other explanation to Kara’s answer. A couple weeks ago, Kara had walked into Hank’s office with circles under her eyes that were so dark, Lena thought someone had hit her. After therapy, Kara and Lena went out for a milkshake at the diner to help cheer Kara up. She went on to explain that she had two recurring nightmares. One was floating aimlessly in space in the pod, which Kara said could just be a memory at this point. The other one was instead of Kara’s pod flying away from Krypton, Kara floated towards the wreckage. In the dream, Kara watched her planet burn, listened to her loved ones scream, and be utterly helpless in helping them. That was the dream that she would only wake up from if she was screaming or crying. 

That was the dream Kara had. 

“Come here…” Lena pulled back the covers and Kara curled up with her head on Lena’s chest. She continued to play with Kara’s hair, rub her back, anything to get Kara to relax. The other girl had her hand on Lena’s stomach and clenched it periodically. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed but Kara let out a strangled chuckle. 

“What?” 

“Is this the sweatshirt I’ve been looking for?” Kara pointed to the Midvale stallion on the front and looked up at Lena with a grin. 

“You shouldn’t have given it to me in October-” Lena started to defend herself. 

“Yeah! To borrow!” Kara lifted herself up. 

“When I’m cold!” 

“You’re always cold!” 

“Exactly why I  _ always _ wear it! Want it back?” Lena matched Kara’s playful grin from above her. 

The grin faltered as Kara gazed at Lena with a look she couldn’t quite decipher. 

“What is it?” She asked, her heart had climbed its way into her throat. 

Kara shook her head. “Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.” 

Lena fought the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as Kara resumed her spot curled into Lena’s side with her arm draped across the other girl’s stomach. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was small.

“Yes?” She tangled her slender fingers into Kara’s hair again. 

“I don’t want to fall asleep again…” She whispered. 

“I know.” Lena pulled her closer. “You can sleep here, if you want. I’ll wake you up if I think you’re having a nightmare.” 

Kara looked up at her with wide blue eyes. “You will?” 

Lena looked at her for a moment before she decided to kiss the top of Kara’s head. “I promise.”

The other girl pulled her close. “I’m not tired though.” 

Lena thought back to the time when she and her mother lived in a little house in the country. A storm like this had rolled over the hills and the wind had forcefully opened Lena’s window. She had run crying into her mother’s bed and she soothed her by humming an Irish lullaby. Lena hummed it now as she played with Kara’s golden hair and laced her fingers with the other’s. Lena rested her head on top of Kara’s as their breathing synchronized, slow and deep, until they were fast asleep. Lena didn’t know what Kara dreamt about, but she dreamt about the fields of Ireland, her mother picking wildflowers as Kara stood there with her, smiling brighter than the sun. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in a place she doesn't recognize but with someone she would know anywhere.

_ The woman blinked as the sunlight shone in her eyes through the window. She grumbled her discontentment as she lifted her head off of the other’s chest. She called the other’s name but quickly regretted it as she looked upon their peaceful face. The other’s hair was a disorganized halo around their head and the fondness in the heart of the woman grew as she fought the urge to run her hands through the locks. The time would come for that. But for now, she laid her head back onto the other’s chest as she closed her eyes and listened to the steady thump of the heart she knew too well.  _

***

Kara slowly blinked as sunlight hit her face through a window she didn’t immediately recognize. She glanced around the room and saw the abandoned pile of blankets piled high on an empty twin bed. That was when last night’s events entered Kara’s mind. She remembered the cold sting of rain pellets against her burning skin as she flew aimlessly into the night sky. The only thing she could see was Krypton encased in eternal burning while she heard screams so agonized her ears rang. She didn't know how, but she ended up in front of Lena’s window. She was covered in blankets that smelt faintly of coffee with lilac as she shivered from the cold and Lena’s gentle fingers across her cheek. There was a shower and tea somewhere in that mix. Lena played with her hair, possibly? Then Kara was in bed with Lena, the tune of a lullaby coaxing Kara’s mind into the first dreamless night since she plummeted to this earth. 

“Lena?” She asked groggily as she lifted her head from her friend’s chest. She didn’t respond and Kara looked up to find Lena still in a deep sleep, her hair in disarray across her pillow with her arm still secure around Kara. Her heart pounded in her ears as she slowly lowered her head to Lena’s chest. 

Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a gravelly voice as it asked, “Kara?” 

She lifted her head and her heart fluttered as Lena pulled her close to her. Her friend’s green eyes widened in concern, “How are you? Did you sleep? I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

Kara chuckled. “Answer to question one is awesome. Answer to question two is that I slept so great that I didn’t even dream and answer to question three is no. I just got up a second ago.” 

Lena considered her a moment before she let out a relieved laugh. “You didn’t dream?” 

She shook her head with a triumphant smile. 

Lena let her head fall back against the pillow. “Thank god… You had me worried sick last night.” 

Kara moved up so that she laid side by side with Lena. She averted her blue eyes as her cheeks became red. “I’m sorry about that-” 

“Kara Zor-El do  _ not  _ apologize for asking for help.” She said sternly. 

She blubbered. That name… It had been her’s for years and then gone within an instant. “I just- Did you just use my full name?” 

Lena turned to look at her. “Would you prefer if I didn’t?” 

“No!” Kara said it quickly and followed it with a laugh. “I’m just-” 

“Not used to hearing it anymore?” Lena finished for her. 

“Exactly, Lena Kieran.” 

Kara smiled as a blush spread across Lena’s face. 

“Would you prefer if I didn’t?” She repeated Lena’s question. 

“I’d prefer if you use it more often…” 

“Noted.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Kara?” Lena asked with such sincerity that Kara’s heart almost burst. 

If she were to be honest, she would tell Lena that she was still shaken up but Lena’s mere presence calmed her in a way that she couldn’t put to words. Instead she settled for a small shrug and a smile. 

“I don’t believe that smile for a second.” Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara who simply laughed. 

“What’s the face for?” 

“For someone who is so adamant about helping others, have you ever helped yourself?” 

Kara stared at Lena with wide eyes as she blinked like a deer in headlights. 

“Because I received some fantastic advice a couple months ago that might help you,” Lena smiled as she took Kara’s hand in her’s. There was no hesitation in the movement like there had been previously. “ _ What helped me the most was talking to someone. Even if it is random memories that don’t make sense to anyone else but you. _ ” 

“That’s my line!” Kara said defiantly.

“So take your own advice.” Lena said simply as she untangled her limbs from Kara’s and stood. “Coffee?” 

“No thanks…” Kara said softly as her own words reverberated in her head. She watched as Lena went about making her pot of coffee while she contemplated Lena’s observation. Did she ever try to help herself? Of all of the things that she tried, the only things that truly seemed to help were journalling and throwing herself into her sport. What else? She didn’t want to talk to Alex who was in the beginning stages of acceptance about the death of their father. Eliza had lost her husband, the love of her life in a way she couldn’t explain. J’onn had similar life experiences and lost just as much as Kara but he acted as a guiding figure. Even then, she didn’t tell him everything in fear that she would appear too overbearing. Then there was Lena… A small smile crept onto Kara’s face as she looked at Lena in her Midvale sweatshirt and the messy bun she threw her hair into. Kara sighed and closed her eyes. One step at a time. Krypton formed in her mind in all of its majesty. “You would have loved it. The architecture alone would have made you speechless.” 

Kara heard as Lena froze in her tracks. 

She continued. “There was this one building that towered over the city and shined gold when the suns set. We lived there. Me, my father and my mother. I would wake up and look over the city that shined so bright it would’ve hurt your eyes. We were used to it I guess.”

She stopped and risked a glance at Lena who smiled at her. “So you lived in the city?” 

Kara smiled back. “Yeah, we did. Kinda like those fancy condos in National City. Most of the uh... important families lived in the city center. Mom was a judge and dad was a scientist so it was easier for them. For me too, since that’s where all the schools were.” 

“What did they teach?” Lena looked at her in wide eye wonderment as she gathered her mug and sat on the bed with Kara. 

“I vaguely remember what you would call calculus when I was four?”

“Calculus? At four?” Lena asked with a tone of suspicion. 

Kara laughed. “Kryptonians are known for our intelligence. A lot of planets called us arrogant because of it but… Well. Some of us were but that’s not the point. Other planets know us as scientists, philosophers, explorers of the galaxy. Our history classes were always my favorite.” 

“I can imagine… What else did Kryptonians do?” Lena asked, her coffee mug forgotten yet still held between her hands. 

“Interstellar travel, holograms using krystals, energy based everything, and the worst clothes in the galaxy.” Kara laughed. “I like earth's clothes much better. I do miss having to wear our house crest on our clothes though.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I guess it’s the same as people’s coat of arms here? I don’t know. I had the the House of El crest on every robe and dress I ever owned. It was usually somewhere close to our heart.” Kara put her hand up to her chest to feel for embroidery that would never be there again. There was only one person who wore it now. 

“What did it look like?” Lena asked innocently.

Kara laughed nervously. “Well. Um. See, I would if I could but I can’t.” 

“Why?” Lena gave her an odd look. 

“Well, uh.” She gulped. “I-I’m not the only one who wore it.” 

Lena waited. 

“My cousin does-did! My cousin did too. Kal-El.” 

“Right, the one you were sent to protect but he got here first, right?” 

Kara nodded. 

“So why wouldn’t-” Kara watched as the penny dropped. “This crest wouldn’t happen to be an ‘S’ in a diamond would it?” 

Kara made a frustrated groan. “For the gazillionth time it’s not an ‘S’! Just cause Kal took on the name Superman doesn’t mean-” 

Kara gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. “Don’t tell anyone!” 

“Tell anyone what?” Lena said coyly as she sipped her coffee. 

She smiled and shook her head. “I knew I could trust you.” 

“You always can, Kara. And you can always talk to me too.” Lena smiled back and moved to sit next to Kara. 

“I want to hear about Ireland, if you don’t mind. Especially about the scones.” 

Lena laughed before Andrea burst through the door. “Buenos días, mi amora- Oh,  _ hello  _ there. Am I interrupting something?” 

Lena clenched her jaw as her face turned as red as Kal’s cape. “No.” 

Andrea who smiled at Kara like a lioness who spotted a wounded gazelle. She sat up and met those wide green eyes with a smile. “Andrea, right? Lena talks about you a lot. I’m so happy to meet you!” 

“Oh, so Lena Luthor  _ does _ love me after all?” She chuckled and looked Kara up and down in her sweatpants and old Midvale shirt. “Well, I can see why she talks about you every second…” 

Kara laughed and glanced over at Lena who could have turned Andrea into stone if she stared any harder. “You talk about me?” 

“Sometimes.” She grumbled. 

“All the time.” Andrea corrected. She turned to Kara with a predatory smile. “So, did you spend the night?” 

“Yeah! Had a little bit of a mishap at home, so I came here. I hope you don’t mind?” Kara didn’t miss the implication of Andrea’s words. Without thought, she protectively moved in front of Lena. 

“Not at all. I’ve been begging Lena to let me meet the famous Kara Danvers but I’m not around most weekends.” Andrea tracked Kara’s movement and the smile grew wider. 

“I wouldn’t say famous.” Kara laughed as she nervously scratched the back of her head. “How was your visit home? I thought Lena mentioned that you went home for your abuela’s birthday.” 

“Oh it was wonderful!” Andrea rambled about the food and how her father decorated the house. Kara began to lose track as she watched as Lena relaxed once Kara sat down. 

“I should fly home soon.” Kara whispered as she checked her phone to see a missed call from Alex and her mom. 

Lena nodded with a sigh. “Can I come with you?” 

Kara chuckled. “Haven’t you had enough of me?” 

All Lena did was respond with a look Kara couldn't quite decipher. 

Andrea continued to talk as she unpacked, undisturbed by the conversation Kara and Lena had. “So Lena tells me you’re a great volleyball player, Kara.” 

She perked up at the sound of her name. “I’m okay.” 

“You almost single handedly won the championship for Midvale.” She sat on her bed and propped her head on a perfectly manicured hand. 

“It was a team effort. But as much as I would love to retell the story of how me and the gym floor became best friends, I should head out. Andrea it was great to meet you. I’ll make sure I can stay longer next time.” Kara smiled as she stood up from bed. 

“It was nice to finally meet you. Movie night next time?” She smiled back and looked at Lena knowingly. 

"Absolutely!" Kara turned to her friend. “I’ll text ya when I get in?” 

Lena nodded. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“You bet.” Kara waved at the pair as she walked out of their room. She made a turn towards the emergency exit like she had done countless times before and climbed the ladder to the roof. Lena said they never kept it locked so a lot of girls sneak up there to stargaze and “other things” as Lena put it. Kara popped the hatch and climbed onto the sun drenched roof with a content sigh. The sun, finally. She took a deep breath in and launched herself into the sunny sky. Kara hadn’t felt this light in years, and it was all thanks to Lena Kieran Luthor for simply being... well. For simply being _Lena_. 

She just won't pay any mind to how her heart did backflips the second she realized she woke up in Lena's arms. That was a minor thing... 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is an easy target and old habits die hard when something is revealed.

_ The second time she woke up, she was aware not to call the other’s name but instead, let her rest. She stretched as she crossed over to the window and looked at the beautiful spring day. The birds chirped despite the growing storm that ran rampant in the mind of the woman overlooking the city. She crossed her arms and set her jaw. It would settle soon, but until then, the storm raged on, and on, and on. She took a glance at her other, blissfully unaware at the hurricane of the other woman’s thoughts.  _

*** 

Lena sighed and buried her head into her pillow before Andrea could ask about last night. Her mind was a whirlwind of thought and at the eye of the storm stood Kara Danvers who smiled unaware of the chaos that swirled around her. Last night was a sight she wouldn’t forget but the feelings that ebbed and flowed across her heart were ones that were that needed to be buried, and buried deep. Damn Kara Danvers, with her golden heart, bright smile, and those House of El blue eyes. 

She knew. Lena knew the second Kara hovered in the air after she jumped from the railing that she and the Man of Steel were related but Lena learned quickly not to assume anything about Kara Danvers. She assumed Kara would walk away from her after their initial meeting, but she didn’t. Lena speculated Kara would treat her differently after she heard Lena’s story but she stayed. Lena thought Kara was unbreakable, like her cousin, but the previous night showed that even the strongest could crack. As much as Lena didn’t want to admit it, she assumed Kara would have kissed her last night. Again, Lena learned not to assume with Kara Danvers. 

She lifted her head to see Andrea, perched on her bed with a mug of coffee clutched between her two manicured hands. “Well?” 

“Well what?” Lena stood and put her mug in the microwave to warm up her own coffee. She had forgotten about it as Kara painted the city of Krypton for her in the story she told. 

“What happened last night?” Andrea sipped her coffee with a smile. Lena saw that she texted on her phone without a glance.

“Nothing.” She knew one worded answers never worked with Andrea, it was one of the aspects she adored about her friend but today it would be the cause of Lena’s downfall. 

“So the two of you waking up in bed together looking like the cover of the Pride month edition of Teen Vogue is nothing?” 

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Andrea, have you ever paused to consider the fact that I’m not lying when I say nothing happened?” 

Andrea waited. 

A mishap is what Kara had told Andrea. For Kara’s sake, Lena kept it consistent. “Like Kara said. A mishap at home. She came over to talk about it, and we fell asleep.” 

“Why is my sister so boring?” A voice said from Andrea’s phone. 

“Lex, I don’t know. Have you seen Kara?” Andrea looked down at her phone and shook her head at Lex’s face on the screen. “Because if Lena doesn’t do something-” 

“Why did you call him?” Lena groaned as she sat beside Andrea to see Lex’s smirk for her own eyes. Andrea and Lex… Lena had never seen such a formidable pair. During her freshman year, when all was normal in both Luthor siblings’ lives, Lex had come for a weekend visit. By Sunday he, Lena, and Andrea seemed to have formed one, cohesive brain that ran on a frequency only they could hear. Andrea had become the other Luthor, which made her and Lena’s history all the more complicated. 

“Because you won’t willingly tell me the woes of your love life.” 

“Lack of love life, Lex.” Andrea was quick to correct. 

All Lena could do was shake her head. “There’s nothing.” 

“Lena, that’s a new sweatshirt. Where did you get it?” Her brother said with a smug smile. The same one father had when he knew he was about to beat Lena in chess. Her chest constricted at the memory and her back burned with the embroidered name of Danvers.

“I’m going to murder you. Both preferably.” She glared at Andrea and Lex. 

“Oh, you love it!” Andrea bumped into Lena’s shoulders with a giggle. 

She did, but she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing that fact. 

“She does seem charming though, Lena.” Lex stretched back in his chair with his hands behind his back. “Blonde, athletic,  _ and  _ a girl… Mother will hate her, good job.” 

Lena scoffed. “As if I weren’t already on her bad side. None of that matters though because there isn’t anything between me and Kara.” 

Both Andrea and Lex looked at her with an expression that said, “I don’t believe you for a second.” 

“There isn’t!” She defended. 

“Exhibit A.” Andrea pointed at the Midvale stallion on Kara’s sweatshirt.

“Exhibit B.” Lex flipped the phone to his computer screen which showed a Facebook picture of a selfie Kara had taken of the both of them at the diner. Kara smiled wide, her eyes squinted behind her glasses while Lena smiled with her lips around the straw. “Caption reads, ‘They didn’t say anything about milkshakes bringing girls to the yard…’” 

Andrea laughed. “I’ll give her that, it was a good caption.” 

“Exhibit C is Kara going to Lena’s fencing matches.” Lex offered after a laugh. 

“Exhibit D is Lena going to Kara’s volleyball games.” 

“They’re called matches too.” Lena corrected. 

Lex sighed. “That sentence speaks for itself. Lena pays attention to sports now, exhibit E…” 

Lena’s phone  _ pinged _ from a text from Kara. She ignored the other two and read the text that said Kara had made it home and to not worry about her mom’s calls. Eliza was worried but she was happy Kara had gone to Lena’s. Kara admitted to her mother that Lena knew everything and the news was met with a sigh of relief. 

“Exhibit F, always smiling when texting Kara.” Her roommate teased.

“Are you two done yet?” Lena sighed as she laid down on Andrea’s bed. 

She laid down next to her, her phone held above their heads. “Accepting defeat?” 

“I’m accepting that the both of you are both obsessed with my friendship with Kara Danvers.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Wouldn’t be the first  _ friend _ you’ve pursued.” Lex looked between the two girls. 

“Shut up, Lex!” Lena and Andrea said in annoyed unison. 

Lex chuckled. “I’ll never let you two live that down.” 

Oh, if he only knew the half of it… What she and Andrea had was nothing more than casual but it had lasted longer than Lex knew about. They did try to date at the end of their sophomore year last year, but what they had never went deeper than the physical level. Even when they both agreed to stop “dating,” there were still times when they would revert back to their old ways. They did last month and Lena sighed as she looked over at Andrea. 

“As much as I  _ adore _ talking to you, we should get going. We have a chemistry study group to get to.” Andrea’s green eyes caught Lena’s glance and she smiled mischievously. 

Lex tutted. “You have nothing better to do on a Sunday? Fine, text you two later.” 

Lena knew that look well. Experience told her that Andrea would toss her phone to the end of the bed and crawl on top of Lena to kiss her. That’s exactly what happened. Her lips landed on her own and she reacted the way she always did. Lena kissed her back, tangled her hands in Andrea’s light brown hair and savored in the familiarity of Andrea’s ever wandering hands. 

What Lena enjoyed the most was this was one of the only times her brain would halt in it’s rapid production of thought. Andrea’s lips on hers stopped the conveyor belt from delivering the final product. She looked forward to it but this time? This was different. The thoughts didn’t stop. No, they doubled in their production. Lena tried to shut them out but her brain didn’t stop this time. There was a laugh she could identify in a crowded room, a smile that could make a rainy day sunny, a pair of eyes that rivaled the sky. But the consistent thought that invaded Lena’s mind was the thought that what if Andrea were someone else… 

“No.” Lena broke the kiss and sat up, dejected. "I'm sorry..."

Andrea looked at her with wide green eyes. “What is it?” 

“I can’t-we can’t.” Lena pushed her hair back and shook her head. “We said we wouldn’t do this.” 

Her roommate smiled smugly. “You didn’t say that a month ago when this exact thing happened. Has something changed?” 

Lena didn’t answer her. She just looked out their window at the sunny day and looked to the clouds to imagine someone flying her up, up, and away. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a short flight to pick up something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter definitely got away from me. Hope you enjoy the super long update :) if ya have any questions, concerns, or to just yell at me to write faster, catch me on tumblr @parum-leo or twitter @parum_leo13

_ She continued to stare out the window but instead of the city below, she turned to the skies above. Even though she was grounded and behind the glass, she could imagine the feel of the sun’s golden warmth on her arms, the wind whipping her hair, and the other’s laughter so contagious the mere thought of it made the joyous sound bubble in her own throat. She closed her eyes and thought of herself in the clouds with the other, flying far away from the world for only a few hours. Just the two of them, intertwined and untouchable in the sky.  _

*** 

Kara propped her head on her hand and stared blissfully out the window at the bright spring day. The sun shone through the clouds that were shaped like a cartoonist had drawn them. It was the perfect day to go out and fly but one thing stood in her way. 

“And so, to solve for x…” Her pre-calculus teacher said as she cut into Kara’s daydream of flight. 

She shifted in her seat, antsy at the thought of being airborne in 45 minutes and bored because she had known this type of math since she was four. She actively tried to keep her B+ grade to pass under the radar and to appear as normal as she could. Kara didn’t want to think of what would happen if she let herself fly through this human material as if they were clouds in front of a jet plane. That wouldn’t be  _ normal _ and that defeated the purpose. 

Kara watched as he teacher wrote the equation on the board with the same expression as someone who watched paint dry. She was zoned out, thoughts of the clouds muddled her mind, as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Kara jumped slightly, and she slipped her phone out of her pocket to see a text from Lena. 

_ Andrea has to cancel tonight.  _

She sighed, part of her was excited to see Andrea.  _ Tell her I’m heartbroken! I’ll never forgive her!  _

_ I can make it up to you in whatever way you want ;) -Andrea  _

Kara felt the heat as it rose to her cheeks. Andrea had been at school on the weekends an “unusual amount” as Lena put it. This meant that for the past month, Andrea and Kara had the opportunity to see each other every time Kara had flown over to visit Lena. Needless to say, they saw a lot of each other. No matter how many times Kara was in the same room as Andrea, she was always caught off guard the second a comment like her text was thrown her way. Whether it be about Kara’s volleyball pictures, or how amazing she looked even in sweats, or how pretty her eyes were, the reaction was always the same. Kara’s face would go as red as Kal’s cape, and Lena clenched her jaw in a way that made Kara worry about her teeth. 

Kara breathed out and texted back.  _ Let me pick the movie next time?  _

_ Hmmm.. maybeee. My abuela is sending me home with sweets for you now too. Lena is about to be demoted to second favorite ;)  _

She smiled.  _ No one can top Lena. Tell her thank you for me. Say hi to everyone!  _

_ Lena wouldn't mind being topped… Trust me <3 _

Kara cocked her head as a second message came through.  _ Do NOT pay attention to her. It’s Lena. Can I come to your place tonight?  _

_ Yeah. Wanna sleep over?  _

_ Please?  _

_ Of course! Pizza tonight. You’re getting your own fries and you never have to ask to stay over anymore.  _

_ I know… But still. Aren’t you in class?  _ Lena asked. 

She glanced up to the turned back of her teacher and doodled on her margins while texted back.  _ Yep. You? _

_ No. I’m on my break before chemistry. Shouldn’t you be paying attention? _

She glanced at the board and did the math in her head.  _ I am paying attention…  _

_ To what?  _

_ You.  _

_ Well pay attention to what actually matters.  _ Lena replied after what felt like a decade when it was only a minute. 

_ You DO matter. You know what else matters?  _

_ What’s that? _

_ What do you want for dessert? :)  _

_ Your alien metabolism makes me disgusted, fascinated, and jealous all at once. I don’t know. I’ve been craving scones though.  _

_ What kind?  _

_ It’s silly, but the ones from Ireland.  _

_ The ones you and your mom would get on Sundays?  _

_ Yeah. There was this bakery called Queen of Tarts in Dublin. I would get the chocolate scone and mum would get raspberry.  _

_ Wonder if there are any bakeries that sell some? _ Kara grinned as she looked up Queen of Tarts. 

_ None that taste like home. You pick dessert though.  _

_ I have the perfect idea :)  _

The bell rang and Kara practically ran down the hall and up the back stairwell that led to the roof. She pushed open the hatch and let the spring day fill her with the energy she needed to pull this off. With one last check to her phone, she launched into the sky and flew full speed through the cotton candy clouds. Kara had never flown this fast before and she joyously laughed. Is this what Kal felt like when he rushed to save someone? Or did he do this too, just to feel the extent of the powers this planet gave them. Kara dug deep within herself and pushed harder. Another laugh erupted out of her throat as she flew faster. 

Kara glanced down at her phone to look at her GPS. A normal plane would have taken close to eight hours to get here but Kara smiled as she made the realization she was much faster than a plane. She had turned that eight hour flight into an hour one. She descended and the air was different here. Lena complained that it was often foggy in Ireland but Kara thanked the weather for its cover as she landed in an alley between two apartment buildings. 

“Crap!” She looked at the time and ran down the cobblestone street. She made a sharp left and skidded on the wet stones as she approached the red front of the bakery. If Kara had enough time, she would have admired the charming tables and hanging green plants but the bakery would be closed by then. She breathlessly opened the door that sent a bell ringing and an older woman looked up at her with a large smile. “Ya just made it! I was about to lock the door.” 

“I-I’m sorry if you need to close I-” She replied, a blush on her cheek and her hand still on the door. 

The older woman shook her head and tutted. “No, no. What can I getcha?” 

Kara smiled and approached the display case. The older woman sat on a stool, her apron still on and her curly white hair pulled up into a bun. She had smile lines and looked at Kara with kind gray eyes that any grandmother would have. “My friend would come here with her mom when she was a kid to get chocolate and raspberry scones. Do you have any left?” 

“As a matter of fact I do!” She reached into the case and pulled out the scones. “Anything else?” 

“Maybe a tart. What do you think is the best one?” Kara stared at the colorful pastries with a smile as wide as her eyes. She could smell them as the scent of strawberry, chocolate, and coffee wafted through the air. 

“Blackberry and apple always seems to be a favorite around here.” She took two slices out of the large tart and put them in a box. “Now, what’s your name? And you said your friend came here?” 

Kara nodded as she followed the older woman to the counter. “My name is Kara. My friend… She grew up here but in the country I think. Her and her mom would come here on Sundays.” 

The older woman looked up then, the smile on her face had shrunk and her eyes appeared sad. “What’s your friend’s name?” 

“Lena Kieran?” Kara answered, her head cocked. 

“Oh, bless that child. I remember her. God bless her poor mother’s soul. Such a shame that was, and to think the little one saw it happen.” She put a hand to her heart and shook her head. 

“Saw what happen?” Kara felt her blood run cold. Please, Rao. Don't let her say what I think she will. 

“Her mother went for a swim and drowned in the lake. That poor girl saw it happen. It was all over the telly and I never saw Lena after that. I had always wondered what happened to that little one.” She smiled up at Kara. “If you’re here, that means that she’s well.” 

Kara shook her head and smiled despite her broken heart. “She’s amazing. Really.” Kara pulled out her phone and showed her the picture of her and Lena after Kara’s championship game. Kara was mid laugh, her arm draped over Lena’s shoulder while Lena smiled for the camera, both her arms around Kara’s waist. The woman smiled. “Oh, she looks so much like her mother… She ended up in the States?” 

“Yes, she’s in the US now but always talks about home. I’m actually buying the desserts for her as a surprise.” Kara took back her phone as the woman got up from her stool. 

“Are you? Oh dear. Let me wrap these tighter for you then so that they stay fresh on the plane!” She shuffled over, put the box into a plastic bag and tied it tight. 

Kara scratched the back of her head nervously. “Plane, right… Thank you so much. How much are they?” 

The woman pushed the bag into Kara’s hands and shook her head. “Nothing. Tell her Margaret says hello. Maybe she’ll remember me.” 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked. 

“Absolutely. You bring her with you next time. That way we can talk at the table like she used to with her mother. They were inseparable.” Margaret smiled at Kara. 

Kara’s heart twanged in empathy. “I promise. Really, I do.” 

“I can see that you mean it. Now, go on. I’ve talked your ear off and I’m sure your mother is lookin for ya.” Maggie came around the counter and walked Kara to the door. “Have a safe flight, dear.” 

“Thank you for everything!” Kara walked out and waved to Margaret as she stood in the red frame of the bakery door. Kara walked down the street and breathed in the damp Ireland evening. She returned to the alley and launched back up into the darkening sky. 

She took her time flying home and soaked in the feeling of being weightless in the Earth’s blue sky. Kara hovered over the house and gently landed on her balcony with a large stretch. She was tired and more than a little hungry. She placed the pastries on her desk to surprise Lena when she came up and walked downstairs to see Alex as she yelled thinly veiled threats at the TV as she played a video game. 

“Whatcha playing?” Kara laid on her stomach next to Alex.

“COD, how was flying- DIE you SON OF A BI-” 

“Alexandra Marie Danvers! Watch your language!” Her mother warned from the kitchen. 

“Sorry…” Alex grumbled as she took a swig of her soda as Kara laughed. 

“Hi mom!” Kara called into the kitchen. 

Eliza poked her head into the living room. “Hi sweetie. Have a nice flight?” 

“It was amazing!” Kara thanked Rao that her mom looked too busy to ask her where she had flown to. The second she found out she had flown out of the country she would be grounded for eternity. 

“Let me know when Lena’s here. I already ordered the pizza. I’m on the phone with work- Hi yes, I’m still here.” She walked back into the kitchen. 

Kara sighed in relief and sat next to Alex as she went about on her mission. She opened her texts with Lena as she asked her when she was on the way. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” Alex didn’t take her eyes off the screen, even when she took a drink from her bottle. 

“What does being topped mean?” Kara asked. 

Her sister spit out her drink and covered her mouth as she choked on her laugh. 

She cocked her head. “What’s so funny?” 

“I can’t-Kara- Who told you that?” She said through her laughter as she cleaned up the floor. 

Kara just gave Alex her phone with her messages with Andrea and Alex howled in laughter. 

Eliza poked her head on, her hand over the phone. “Girls. Work. Keep it down.” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Alex brushed a tear out of her eye. “Kara, oh my god.” 

“I don’t get it!” 

“One day you will.” Alex laughed as she patted her back. 

“ _ Alex _ !” Kara whined as someone knocked on the door. 

She got up and opened it to see Lena with her overnight bag. “I’m sorry, I tried to text you earlier that I was on the way but the texts didn’t send.”

“I was flying, don’t worry about it!” Kara took Lena’s bag and let her in. 

“‘Sup, Luthor?” Alex greeted without taking her eyes off the screen but her cheeks were red. 

“Hey.” Lena followed Kara as she sat down on the floor next to Alex. “Are you okay?” 

Alex chewed on her bottom lip and swallowed a laugh. “Totally fine.” 

Kara put an elbow into her sister’s rib and Alex laughed as she ruffled her sister’s hair. 

Lena sighed as she poked Kara’s side. “Be nice.” 

“Yeah Kara. Be nice!” Alex repeated as she took down a person on her video game. She fist pumped the air and started on her next mission. 

Kara rolled onto her back and fixed Lena with a glare. “I am being nice.” 

Lena chuckled as she fixed Kara’s messy hair. “Sometimes.” 

She felt herself relax as Lena rearranged her hair to where it used to be and she felt her eyes grow heavy. 

Eliza walked in with an annoyed huff. “The labs, I swear sometimes they can’t even think for- Oh Lena! I didn’t hear you come in!” 

Her mother’s mood was instantly improved once she saw Lena. Kara’s heart warmed as Eliza bent down and placed a kiss on Lena’s head. Lena really did belong here, and that simple thought made Kara’s heart swell. 

“Hi, Eliza.” Lena smiled wide. 

“So happy you’re staying over. I always get so worried when you’re at school by yourself on the weekends.” Her mother smiled warmly as she looked between Kara and Lena.

“I usually have some company…” Lena smiled conspiratorially to Kara as Eliza answered the door for the pizza man. 

“We know. She never shuts up about it- HOW? HOW DID I DIE!” Her sister exclaimed as she dropped her controller to the ground and huffed. 

“Maybe ‘cause you suck?” Kara offered. 

“Kara Danvers.” Eliza warned. 

“Sorry…” She said sheepishly. 

Lena covered her smile with her hands as Alex stuck out her tongue at Kara. She got away before Kara could grab an ankle and she chuckled as she laid on the floor. She closed her eyes and a sudden sense of vertigo took over her. Oh no… 

“Are you okay? You look worn out.” Lena helped Kara get off of the ground. She was sluggish and needed food before she collapsed. The last time Kara had felt like this was when she was younger and first started to test her powers. She pushed too far today, she knew that, and now she finally felt it. 

“Y-Yeah just a little tired.” Kara kept her hand in Lena’s because she didn’t trust her balance. 

They walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and Alex grinned like the Cheshire cat. The smile fell when she looked at Kara’s face. “You don’t look so good, Kara.” 

Eliza took one look at Kara and quickly turned to the fridge to pull out Powerade. 

Lena helped Kara into the chair and Eliza put the bottle in front of her. “How far did you fly today?” 

4,132 miles was the truthful answer. Kara felt nauseous as she sipped her drink. 

“Not too far…” She grumbled into the bottle. 

“How fast?” 

She sipped again. “How fast do planes go?” 

“560 miles per hour depending.” Lena answered. “Why?” 

“Faster than that…” 

“No way you broke your record! Good job-” Alex’s elation was cut off by a glare from Eliza. “I mean… you should be more careful?” 

Lena held onto Kara’s hand and she rubbed circles on her back. 

“Kara, why would you do that?” Her mom asked as she pushed a whole bag of fries in front of Kara and put three slices of pizza on Kara’s plate. 

She squeezed Lena’s hand and grinned. “Just ‘cause.” 

Lena narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Eat. You need more calories. I haven’t seen you like this since you first came to this planet.” Her mother tutted as she sat down. 

Lena sat next to Kara and watched in mild horror as she inhaled what was on her plate. By the eighth slice of pizza and multiple fries stolen from Lena and Alex, Kara felt back to normal. “Sorry for scaring you, Mom.” 

She shook her head. “It’s fine. You just scared me is all.” 

“You’re sure you’re feeling better?” Lena asked, her eyes still full of concern. 

Kara nodded, the scones in her bedroom at the forefront of her mind. “Absolutely. Wanna go watch a movie upstairs?” 

Kara rushed up the stairs before Lena who laughed as she called Kara’s name. 

“Hurry up!” Kara called from her room. She grabbed the bakery box and turned around just as Lena opened her door. 

“Dessert?” Lena asked. 

She nodded enthusiastically and handed the box to her. “From someplace special.” 

Skeptically, Lena took the box and stared in disbelief at the Queen of Tart’s logo on the top. “No… Are these-” 

“Chocolate and raspberry scones with a special tart? Yes.” 

“How?” She lightly traced the writing on the box. 

“I flew! Ireland is super foggy still. Oh and Margaret says hi.” Kara smiled. The elation she felt disappeared when Lena didn’t look up at her or move. Instead, a sense of anxiety settled in the pit of her stomach. “Lena? I-I’m sorry if it was too much but I figured that-” 

Lena put the box down and wrapped her arms around Kara in a tight hug. She hugged her back and rested her head on top of Lena’s. “So you like it?” 

Lena mumbled a “yes” into Kara’s chest. 

“So… are we going to eat them?” Kara’s stomach growled. 

She laughed as she pulled away, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh, Rao! No! I didn’t want you to cry!” Kara swiped away Lena’s tears. “Why are you crying?” 

“It’s just- you flew to another country just to get scones because I missed them?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why?” Lena asked. 

“‘Cause I love you.” Kara said it before she could take it back. Her eyes widened as Lena physically flinched. “What?” 

“You love me?” Lena said it in disbelief. 

“I- yeah of course. You’re my best friend.” Kara nervously scratched the back of her head. 

Lena smiled. “I love you too…” 

“You love me?” Kara mocked with a playful smile. 

Lena rolled her eyes and opened the box. “Oh my god, you got the blackberry apple tart too?” 

“Margaret suggested it.” 

“She’s incredible. She used to sneak me cookies when my mum wasn’t looking…” 

They didn’t end up watching a movie. Instead, Kara listened as Lena talked about her Sundays in the bakery with her mother and she couldn’t help but think that Lena’s eyes put the rolling hills she saw earlier today to shame. 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor doesn't want to go to prom, but Andrea has other plans. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: drinking

_ The blatant truth is that they were never untouchable, never fully invincible. However, there were times when they felt as if no one could stop them or even hurt them. There were moments high in the atmosphere, moments huddled under blankets intertwined with each other, and moments that were once in a lifetime that made them feel as if they could never be stopped. That was the one that she thought back on now as she watched a person twirl their partner way down below.  _

***

She leaned her head back against the rough bark of the oak tree and thought. If she were to add an atom to the equation, how bad would the outcome be? Lena scribbled down the formula and winced. Bad, the outcome would be bad. As she pondered the chemical formula, she drew the spiral her mother had taught her. She found that the spiral pattern helped straighten out the mess of thoughts inside her head. 

“Lena!” Andrea called. 

Her head shot up at the sound of her name to see Andrea as she skipped across the green lawn to her spot under the tree. As she hurtled closer, Lena saw a blue envelope in her friend’s hand and groaned. 

“Lena Luthor, do  _ not  _ start with me. You promised!” Andrea gently tapped the envelope to Lena’s head. “It’s prom! Who isn’t excited to go to their own prom?” 

Lena shook her head and closed her books. “Me?” 

“Why? We’re going stag anyway. There is literally no pressure!” Andrea sat down with a smile. “C’mon, and the after party will be at my place so it’ll be even better!” 

Lena let out a soft laugh. “The afterparty is the only thing I’m looking forward to. Being in that dress for however many hours beforehand doesn’t sound appealing.” 

Andrea rolled her eyes. “One, you look hot as hell in your dress. Two, you’re used to these black tie events! So am I. Honestly, it’ll be shorter than what we’re used to.” 

She hummed an agreement and looked at the other students as they walked through campus. Lena knew some of them, not many, and that was what made prom unappealing. She would have much rather gone to a Luthor family black tie event with Lex and Andrea instead of fraternizing with people she couldn’t care less about. 

“Wasn’t Kara excited about her prom?” 

Lena chuckled. “She was, but unlike us, Kara is friends with everyone in her class.” 

A week prior, Eliza had called Lena and invited her to come see Kara off for her prom. George was more than happy to drive her and also to see Kara. He had driven her home enough times that he kept extra sweets in the back seat for when his “buddy,” as he so fondly called her, popped in for a ride. They both arrived a the Danvers house and were greeted by a group of high schoolers dressed in their prom suits and gowns who chattered excitedly to each other. George and Lena stepped out of the car and Lena smiled to the ones that were in It’s Fine. Some knew George, or had at least had heard of him from the storied Lena and Kara had told while in group. Although Lena had scanned the crowd for the other Danvers sister, her search revealed one sister who broke off from the group she chatted with and walked over to Lena. 

“‘Sup Luthor?” Alex grinned. Truly, even though the two of them weren’t related by blood, both Danvers sisters were unfairly attractive to begin with. When they added a prom gown and makeup to the mix? Lena laughed nervously as she looked at Alex in her fitted gray gown with a lace halter neckline and a slit up her left leg. Her auburn hair was in a tight updo and her smokey makeup complemented her brown eyes. 

Eventually, Lena cleared her throat. “Alex you look- you look amazing…” 

Alex pulled her into a hug with a low laugh. “I thought you usually drool over the other Danvers sister?” 

Lena scoffed and pushed Alex away, who just laughed. “I take back my compliment.” 

“You don’t need me to tell me I look good.” The older Danvers simply looked over Lena’s shoulder with a knowing glance. 

Lena rolled her eyes as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist with a delighted laugh. “You made it!” 

“Of course I-” The sentence died in her throat as she turned around. 

Kara Zor-El stood there in a powder blue dress that made her eyes shame the springtime sky above them. The beaded sweetheart neckline and flowy dress made Kara look nothing short of a princess, especially with her hair in gentle golden waves around her face. Lena’s heart pounded in her chest as she looked at Kara’s exposed shoulders, arms, her smile… 

“You okay?” Andrea’s voice brought her back. 

“Just thinking,” She replied quickly. “What time do we have our make-up appointment today?” 

“We should leave in a bit. I’ll drive! Are you excited? I’m bummed they’re having it in the gym this year though, but at least it’ll be easier to walk over in heels and a slight buzz,” Andrea leaned against the tree and sighed. “Is Kara coming?” 

“For what?” 

“To see us off?” 

“I mentioned it but I don’t think she can make it…” It had disappointed Lena more than she cared to admit but her cousin had planned a visit. How could Kara miss seeing Kal? 

Andrea sighed louder and sat up with a devilish grin. “That’s unfortunate. Let’s go. We have to get all pretty for our own selves and get a head start for our afterparty.” 

She shook her head as she got up and followed Andrea to her car. This wasn’t the first time Andrea had taken Lena’s hand and led her to questionable decisions that turned into fond memories. She remembered the first time they had snuck into a bar and Andrea had carried herself with such confidence that she scored them free drinks. As innocent as a trip to the salon was, Andrea always made it into an adventure. The Rojas family had connections there, which meant they were given a flute of champagne the second the girls had sat down. Andrea chatted with her stylist while Lena showed her pictures of what she wanted.

By the end, Andrea looked stunning with her half up and half down and natural makeup. Lena decided that she would wear her hair down, much to the encouragement of Andrea, but was stuck on makeup. Lena didn’t normally wear makeup, besides from a bold lip here and there, so she let Andrea decide. 

“Do a smokey eye! Please, you’re wearing green for Christ’s sakes Lena!” Her friend had begged Lena’s stylist who agreed wholeheartedly. 

When they were both done, they looked in the mirror and Andrea slung an arm around Lena’s shoulders. “Wow, it only Kara could see you…” 

Lena glared and Andrea whispered, “Hope you know you look sexy when you do that.” 

She swatted her friend away and she simply laughed as she snapped a picture of Lena. 

“Andrea! I wasn’t ready!” Lena protested. 

“It’s only going to Lex…” The away Andrea let the sentence hang begged to differ. 

They got back to campus and rushed into their room to start getting changed. Andrea slipped into her red ball gown easily enough and gave Lena a twirl in the mirror. Lena, on the other hand, had some issues with her lace sleeves. 

“Careful! Don’t pull!” Andrea came to her side and helped Lena thred her arms through the mesh and lace. 

“Thank you. I still can’t believe you coerced me into buying it.” Lena shook her head as she got her arm through her sleeve. 

“I’m not all to blame!” Andrea smiled as she moved to the other arm. “Kara was on FaceTime too and helped.” 

“So what you’re saying it’s both of your faults?” she said with a laugh. The shopping trip had been a fiasco. Andrea found her dress immediately but Lena had some difficulties with finding hers. Andrea eventually had to call Kara in order to convince her to pick the green one. 

“Shut up, you know you look good. Green is your color.” Andrea zipped Lena up and gave her a playful smack on the butt. 

“Andrea!” 

“It was right there! Besides, I told you your ass looked good in that dress.” Andrea winked as she poured them shots of her father’s favorite, and now their favorite, bourbon. 

Lena looked back in the mirror and smoothed out the gown. It was tighter than the dresses she normally wore but it hugged her curves in all the right places. 

“You do look really good, Lena.” Andrea handed her the shot glass with a crimson smile and clinked their glasses together. “To junior prom!” 

“To the after party.” Lena toasted back and took the shot. It burned pleasantly as it slid down her throat. They took more shots and while Andrea filled up their flask they would sneak into the venu, Lena’s phone buzzed with a text from Kara. 

_ You look gorgeous by the way…  _

Lena looked around the room and half expected Kara to have let herself into their room but she wasn’t there. 

_ How do you know?  _

_ Andrea sent me a picture of you at the salon. Have fun tonight, I’m sorry I can’t be there.  _

_ It’s fine.  _ It wasn’t really. Lena wanted Kara to be here to see what her reaction to Lena would be in this dress and makeup. 

_ Be safe! Call if you need and save a dance for me?  _

Slow dancing with Kara Zor-El, now that was a thought… She stopped that train from leaving the station. She could feel the booze as it let her thoughts pull against the short leash Lena had kept them on. 

_ I promise.  _

_ I love you!!!!  _

_ I love you too.  _

Lena forced the odd feeling as it swelled in her heart deep down. 

“Ready to go?” Andrea asked as she looped her arm around Lena’s. 

She nodded. They walked across campus, the bourbon in their systems made them giggly as they met up with classroom friends. They all entered the pulsating gym and gaped in wonder at the transformation their gymnasium took. It looked much different from when it did during Lena’s fencing competitions in all of the blue and silver decor. Andrea pulled her to the dance floor and then pulled her to the bathroom for a drink. This was the continuous cycle, the two of them laughing, drinking, and then laughing some more. Then, they would sit at their table during the slow dances, huddled close together as Andrea gossiped about the couples. 

Lena laughed as she listened to the horrific stories, most of which were entirely unbelievable, but Andrea kept going. While Andrea spewed stories, Lena watched some of the couples, the ones that Andrea didn’t talk about, as they swayed to the music. She wanted to dance with someone like that but… 

“Can we get another drink?” she asked instead. 

“We drained the flask last time!” Andrea shook the clutch where it was hidden for emphasis. “Don’t worry, we’ll go to the house after this.” 

“It’s over already?” She checked her phone to see that it was already midnight. 

“Can you believe it? It felt too short.” Andrea huffed as the music died down and people began to gather their things. 

It was a small group that went to Andrea’s, so they all piled into someone’s boyfriend’s car that Lena could not remember the name of. She rested her head on Andrea’s shoulder who laughed as she pushed back Lena’s hair. “Drunk already?” 

“Just sleepy…” And possibly drunk, but she wasn’t going to admit that until she was in sweatpants. 

The drive was a short one. Lena closed her eyes in the beginning of the drive and when she opened them to see the Rojas mansion. They drove up the gravel driveway and parked outside in front of the steps and exited the car with their heels in their hands, bags in the other while the guys carried in the food and drinks. 

Everyone walked ahead of Lena and Andrea into the mansion. Lena went to walk into the mansion but stopped when she noticed her friend who looked anxiously down the drive. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I- um just ordered food for us is all. I wanted to see if I saw the guy!” Andrea answered quickly as she ushered Lena into the foyer. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lena asked again. She may be buzzed but she knew when Andrea was nervous. Ever since Lena met her, she could tell that her friend was nervous when she crossed her arms and played with whatever jewelry was in reach. That night, it was a gold bracelet. 

“Fine, really!” Andrea pulled out her phone just as there was a knock on the door. She smiled wickedly. “Could you get that for me?” 

“The food?” Lena asked suspiciously as she opened the door. 

What was on the other side of the door made her heart stop. She opened the door to find Kara Danvers, her maroon and gold letterman jacket on with faded jeans and a white t-shirt as she gaped at Lena. The flowers she held up fell to her side as her blue eyes looked Lena up and down. 

“Whoa…” She whispered. 

Lena looked her up and down and gulped. She was too drunk for this…

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara walks into the Rojas mansion expecting something but she didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe in this crazy time right now. If you need to talk, please DM me on Twitter (arum_leo13) or Tumblr (parum-leo) or wherever. Stand up for justice, make your voice heard, but stay safe lovelies!

_ “I promise I’ll be right back…” She kissed the top of the other’s head and quietly exited the room. She wouldn’t be gone long but she was sure the other wouldn’t mind as she slept soundly. She walked down a hallway she was not familiar with and searched for the place she had landed multiple times within the past years. It was harder to find from the inside, she realized. She avoided the looks of the multiple people in the hallway by keeping her gaze straight ahead, eyes unwavering until she reached the balcony. She gulped in the fresh air and leaned against the sturdy railing. National City stretched out in all its glory in front of her, but today the view was not as glorious as she once thought. She stared straight ahead and put in her earbuds to listen to a song that took her back to a different balcony long ago.  _

*** 

Kara walked up the steps to the Rojas mansion that night with an unexplainable feeling of anxiety. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, it was only a party with Andrea and Lena afterall. A party Andrea had invited her to weeks ago but wanted Kara’s attendance to be a surprise for Lena. She never lied when she told Lena she couldn’t make it to see her off. Kal had plans to come over at that time with Louis. She just failed to mention the after party was all. She took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door. The door opened and Kara’s heart stopped. 

“Whoa…” tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. 

Lena stood in the doorway in a floor length emerald sheath dress with lace sleeves to match. She had never seen Lena in anything form fitting before and that dress did not hide anything. Kara followed the curve of Lena’s hip all the way up to her gorgeous face. Her hair was down in loose waves that framed her pale face in a way so perfect Lena’s face didn’t look real. And her eyes? They were amplified by the green dress and the dark smokey eye. Oh, Rao help her… 

“Kara?” Lena looked her up and down, her cheeks pink and eyes wide in disbelief. 

“You look ho-gorgeous! You look- wow. Uh…” Kara couldn’t formulate a thought to save her life. Instead, she held out the flowers she held in her hand. 

Lena’s blush reddened as she took them. “These are for me?” 

Kara nodded, a blush of her own stained her face. The flowers were a last minute thought but everyone should get flowers on their prom night. She watched as Lena looked down at the roses with a smile before she held them gently against her chest. 

Andrea cleared her throat from behind Lena and Kara looked up with a smile. Her friend looked amazing in her red ball gown but… Lena. “You look great, Andrea!” 

“Gee, thanks. No flowers for me?” Andrea laughed as she stood beside Lena. 

Kara pulled out a bottle of mango vodka from her bag on her back and held it out as an offering. “Something better.” 

Andrea gleefully clapped her hands together before she took the bottle from Kara. “Kara Danvers, you really do love me. Come in, it’s freezing out there.” 

Kara gave Lena a sly grin that made her roll her green eyes. Both Andrea and Lena stepped aside to let her in but Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her as she entered the foyer. 

“Anyway, pizza is on the way, drinks are in the kitchen, and you can sleep in one of the guest rooms upstairs. There are a couple bathrooms you can use up there too. I’m going to put this in the fridge! Lena? Take Kara upstairs and come back down when you’re all settled.” Andrea gave them a devilish smile as she turned on her pointed heel to walk into the kitchen. 

They stood in the middle of the foyer, suddenly alone. Lena was radiant under the light of the chandelier and not even Kara’s super strength could pry her eyes away from Lena. She was almost embarrassed as she stood there, her mouth partly opened with a soft smile on her lips, but Lena looked at her in a way that could only be described as… hungry. 

Lena’s face was red as she bit her red lip and looked at her. “I’ll take you upstairs?” 

Her stomach twisted at the timber of the other’s tone and her voice came out an octave higher than normal. “Yeah?”

She followed Lena up the grand staircase and to a spare room that was much larger than her own bedroom at home. Lena opened the door for Kara and leaned in the doorway as Kara set down her bags and removed her jacket. 

“Where are you staying?” Kara watched Lena as she sauntered into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

She ran her hands over the comforter. “Next door, although this room is  _ much  _ comfier.” 

“We can switch if you-” Kara was cut off by a pout and big green eyes. She laughed. “Alright, alright. You can stay in here with me.” 

Lena chuckled as she laid down on the bed, eyes closed. “Much better.” 

“Speak of comfy…” Kara sat next to her friend and carefully tugged at the fabric of her dress. “Aren’t you going to get changed?” 

She sighed as Lena sat up and leaned in close enough Kara’s heart pounded in her ears. “Eventually, but it seems like you’re enjoying the view.” 

Kara gripped the comforter so tight she heard it as it ripped. “No-Yes! I mean- you- I-” 

Lena laughed, a deep and throaty sound as she ran her hand over Kara’s exposed arm. Kara shut her eyes as Lena closed the pesky space between the two of them. 

“Food’s here!” Someone called from downstairs. 

Kara heard the voice as if she were underwater. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Lena millimeters from her with her lip caught in between her teeth. She couldn’t move, let alone breathe. Kara’s heart had made it’s new residence in her throat. She looked down at Lena’s lips and back up to her eyes. Say something, her mind screamed! 

“Wanna go get food?” Her mouth answered. 

Kara wanted to fly into the sun as Lena quirked her eyebrow up and sighed. “Your love of food never ceases to amaze me, Kara Zor-El.” 

Lena got up and grabbed Kara’s hand to lead her downstairs to the rest of the party as Kara mentally berated herself. Food? Really, Kara?  _ Really?  _ If you had just- you could have- Kara sighed. She really could have. 

Lena took them into the kitchen where Andrea handed out plates for people to grab pizza. She handed Kara a plate with three slices and a handful of fries.”I’ll save you the trip of getting up for thirds.” 

“Andrea Rojas, you really do love me.” Kara laughed as she took her plate and sat at the kitchen island with Lena and her other classmates. The introductions were quick and Kara eased around the small talk with Lena and Andrea’s classmates. All the while, Lena played with Kara’s fingers under the table which brought a brighter smile to the Kryptonian’s face. 

Andrea poured drinks while she teased Lena, Lena dished it right back, while Kara sat there and laughed at the two as they bickered. The other classmates were clearly used to their antics and poured out shots on the long dining room table. Andrea’s head snapped around at the sound of the tiny glasses clinking together. “Shots?”

“Oh, so that got you two to stop?” A girl named Veronica grinned as she held a shot glass out to Andrea. 

Andrea shrugged and motioned for Lena and Kara to join them. This was the only part Kara forgot to plan for… 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked as the others gossipped and laughed as they waited. 

Kara did her best to offer a reassuring smile. “What makes you think I’m not?” 

“You look like you would rather fly into the sun then take a shot.” 

“Already thought of that…” Kara grumbled. “Too far a flight.” 

Lena shook her head with a smile. “You don’t have to drink.” 

“I just-” Kara eyed Andrea who had looked over multiple times to see what the hold up was. She leaned in and whispered. “So, I can’t get drunk? Add that to the list of powers.” 

Lena looked at her with wide eyes. “You’re kidding.” 

Kara chuckled and shook her head. 

They made their way over to the table and Kara lifted a shot glass as everyone raised their own. She threw back the shot without a wince and winked as Lena stared at her. This little party trick, as Alex called it, was an accidental discovery. A year prior, Eliza had left Alex and Kara alone for the night to visit her sister. Alex took it upon herself to find a bottle of vodka and drink it with her own sister as they watched old movies. By the end of Alex’s half of the bottle, she was curled around the toilet as Kara held her hair back without even the slightest hint of intoxication. She had drank the other half with an ease that concerned her to the point of calling Kal. Allegedly, the immunity was an inherited trait that Alex was slightly jealous of. 

The party continued with conversations that started to lose intent the more drinks were consumed. While the conversations wandered, so did Lena’s hands. Regardless if they were in the kitchen, on the couch, or circled up on the floor, Kara could feel the trail of Lena’s hand somewhere on her body. She could constantly feel her eyes and hear as her laugh became more frequent, her cheeks more red. Kara would refill her drinks without a word but she made sure Lena drank water along with whatever else she asked for. Mostly snacks, Kara realized fondly. 

There were many things Kara realized about Lena that night. When Lena’s walls were down and she was comfortable, she liked to be cuddled. She liked chips over pretzels when she drank because there was more flavor in the chips, even if they were plain. Bourbon was a favorite drink, but she liked any mixed drink that had a tropical taste. Kara also realized Lena flirted when she was drunk, which explained what happened in the bedroom. And Lena flirted  _ badly _ . 

Everyone had taken up residence on the floor at some point. Some chatted, others desperately tried to start a card game while Veronica and Andrea disappeared. Kara sat next to Lena, who had rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“You know,” she started. “You’re  _ really  _ pretty.” 

Kara scoffed. “Oh am I?” 

Lena nodded confidently. 

“I could say the same about you…” Kara looked down at her, still in her dress. “Hey, why don’t you get changed? Get comfy.” 

“Smart and pretty…” Lena got up quickly and headed up the stairs with a look at Kara over her shoulder. 

She waved with a laugh and turned back to the card game that was set up on the ground. 

“So,” one of the only guys at the party said to Kara. She looked at him and tried to remember his name. Was it James? Jimmy? Whoever he was, he had a warm smile. “How long have you two been together?” 

She laughed to combat the red that krept onto her face. “Who? Me and Lena?” 

“Yeah? Are you two not a thing?” He asked. 

She shook her head as she stared at her cards. “No. Just friends is all.” 

The others, whose names had escaped Kara’s mind, looked at her suspiciously. 

“What?” She asked the collective whole. 

They muttered their nothings and tried to explain the game. 

After two rounds of bickering over the rules, Kara excused herself to check on Lena. She walked up the grand staircase for the second time that night and into a dimly lit hallway with only a vague idea of where to go. She walked into the room she was meant to stay in but Lena was not on the bed like Kara had imagined. She grabbed her lettermen before she went to the room Lena was meant to stay in. She opened the door with a smile that was quickly replaced with a frown when she realized Lena wasn’t there either. Kara was about to call Lena but she saw the phone on Lena’s bed. 

“Great…” Kara sighed. Only one more option left… She took off her glasses, her eyes squeezed shut. She took a few calming breaths to make sure lasers didn’t shoot out of her eyes instead of using the x-ray vision. When she looked around, she saw the contents of the drawers, the inner workings of the house, two people in a room she quickly diverted her eyes from, and then, at the end of the hall, a lone figure stood on a balcony. Kara smiled as she put her glasses back on and ventured further down the hall. She opened the door of an antique study and gaped at the mahogany desk, the aged books at home on their floor to ceiling bookshelves, and the way that the spring wind let in from the open balcony doors twisted the linen shades. Just beyond that, Kara saw Lena with her head tilted to the stars as she rested her arms on the marble railing.

Kara cleared her throat and Lena jumped as she turned around. “Kara?” 

“Last time we were on a balcony it wasn’t this nice, I don’t think.” She chuckled as she approached Lena. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“It’s fine. Also, I do recall someone jumping over the railing and almost giving me a heart attack...” 

Kara smiled innocently. “Now who would do something like that?” 

Her friend scoffed and softly pushed at her arm. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold.” Kara shrugged off her letterman and put it around Lena’s shoulders. 

She pulled it tight around her. “I needed some air. I drank too much plus the people… I just needed some time alone.” 

“I can leave-” 

Lena shook her head. “No. Stay, please.” 

“You just want me out here because I’m warm, don’t you?” Kara teased. 

“Why do you always ruin my evil Luthor plans?” 

“Because I know you too well now.” 

Lena tutted. “Pity, truly.” 

“Lucky, truly.” 

Lena glanced at her and smiled before she looked up at the night sky again. 

Kara joined her. “I forgot to ask, how was prom?” 

“Honestly, not as bad as I was expecting it to be,” Lena continued with a laugh. “Andrea snuck a flask in.” 

She shook her head as she laughed. “Of course, how?” 

“In her bra, where else?” 

Kara laughed harder. “I don’t want to know where else.” 

They both laughed as they looked up at the sky and then over the rest of the Rojas estate bathed in moonlight. 

“Anything else? Dance with Andrea or anyone?” 

“Yes, dancing if you want to call it that,” Lena scoffed. “No slow dancing, though. We called that romantic stuff off a long time ago.” 

“I always forget you two were a thing.” Kara had found out that fact by accident as well. Lena mentioned it in passing one time at the diner and Kara never thought much of it. She was happy they were still friends. 

“Don’t remind me or her please,” Lena sighed as she shook her head. “Plus, there was no one there I wanted to dance with.” 

“Is that so?” Kara toyed with an idea with her mind as she began to scroll through her phone. 

Her companion didn’t take much notice as she gazed at the stars. “It’s awkward anyway.” 

Kara grinned as she hovered her thumb over the play button. “Unless you have the right partner.” 

Lena brought her eyes down to earth and looked at Kara skeptically. “You have that look on your face like you have a plan.” 

Kara enthusiastically nodded. 

She smiled. “Proceed.” 

“I asked you to save me a dance. Can I take you up on that offer now? If that’s alright?” The nervousness constricted her heart again for the upteenth time that night. Maybe it was because of the blush that bloomed on Lena’s pale cheeks or how she still was in her emerald dress that caused Kara’s heart to speed up or stop simultaneously. Or, it could be the fact that Lena nodded and walked into Kara’s arms willingly. Whatever it was, Kara would figure it out later. She had already pressed play on her phone and brought Lena in close to sway. 

Kara smiled as she hummed. She could see the gears as they turned in Lena’s head while her movements stiffened. “Can I let ya in on a secret?” 

“What secret?” 

Kara laughed as she dipped Lena who erupted into a fit of giggles that crinkled her nose. “It’s more fun if you just don’t think too hard.” 

She pulled her back up and they both swayed in unison as Kara sang along. “ _ It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know...”  _

Lena smiled up at Kara with those eyes and her heart stalled as the distance between them closed. 

“ _ You make me smile, please stay for awhile now… _ ” Kara sang it and looked right into Lena’s eyes. She had heard the song on the radio and it immediately reminded her of Lena’s superpower to make Kara smile with the mere presence of her. No matter what that day held, Lena could always make it better. She hadn’t felt this content, this connection, with anyone in her life. Rao let Lena stay with her for a long while, she pleaded in that moment. 

Kara stopped her singing as Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder while Kara placed her cheek on top of Lena’s head. They had been in this position before, multiple times in fact, but Kara couldn’t shake the feeling that this was… charged. Lena had on her letterman as the song Kara associated with the girl in her arms mingled with the sounds of the spring night. She felt like she was in a movie and Kara knew what happened when the song stopped after a scene like the one she was in. 

Colbie Caillat stopped singing and Lena looked up at Kara with a small smile. “There might be something behind your statement about slow dancing not being awkward with the right partner.” 

“You think?” Kara could feel the heat on her cheeks. 

Lena laughed as she nodded. “I know now.” 

They still held each other despite the song’s ending. Kara’s stomach bottomed out as Lena looked at her lips and back up to her eyes. 

“Now what?” Lena tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. 

Kiss me! Her mind screamed so loud Kara thought Lena could hear it. Her eyes widened in shock at her own thought. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

“F-fine. Why don’t we go to bed? I’m sure you’re tired.” Kara rushed the sentence out and removed her hands from Lena’s waist. 

Lena nodded as she dropped her arms from Kara’s shoulders. “Yeah… I’m cold too.” 

Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders. “So is that why you were so close to me.” 

Lena let out an exasperated sigh. “Obviously.” 

The pair made their way to Kara’s room with Lena tucked carefully under Kara’s arm. She shut the door behind them and flopped onto the bed. “Need any help with that dress?” 

“I’ll let you know.” Lena replied from across the room. 

Kara changed quickly and dashed across the hall the grab Lena’s pajamas and makeup wipes. When she came back in, Lena struggled to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. 

“Here. I got it.” Kara reassured as she unzipped the back of the dress and exposed Lena’s pale back. 

“Thanks…” 

Kara turned a dark shade of red as she placed Lena’s clothes on the dresser before she jumped into the bed. She shimmied under the sheets and waited as Lena got changed and removed her makeup. Lena crawled into bed and looked more like the Lena Kara had- nope. No. She wasn’t going to finish that thought. 

“Hey.” Kara smiled as Lena curled into her. 

“Hey…” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For making this night so special.” She murmured into Kara’s neck. 

She laughed at the vibrations. “Anything for you, you know that.” 

“I know.” Lena smiled as she pulled away slightly. 

Before Kara could react, Lena kissed her nose and turned over to turn out the light. 

“By the way,” Lena said in the darkness as Kara pulled her close. “I heard that song on the radio and thought of you.” 

Kara smiled and nuzzled into Lena. She didn’t stop herself from finishing the thought that formed earlier. When Lena got into bed with her messy hair and no makeup, she looked more like the Lena Kara had fallen in love with all those months ago.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes a decision about Kara and listens to advice from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So grad school is... a lot. Thank you all for sticking around! I hope you enjoy this update and I do promise to finish up our little journey. You guys are great and I'll see you next chapter!

_ The song had ended but she still remained on that balcony overlooking the city. She had stood here before, multiple times in fact, but she was never alone. No, the other would be by her side, coffee in hand with stories to tell. Stories that sent her heart to her stomach in fear or ones that had her laughing so hard she relied on the other to keep her upright. The two of them would then collect themselves and look out over their city together. Normally, a phone would ring, calling one of them to their job. Before she left, she would reach out her hand and give a comforting squeeze to the woman beside her before she left. As her phone rang now, she reached for that familiar hand and grasped at the air beside her.  _

*** 

Her phone rang and she groaned as she beheld the name on her screen. “I’m about to walk into group, what do you need?” 

“I can’t just call my sister?” Lex asked in mock innocence. 

She waited as she glanced at the people who filed into the classroom. 

Her brother sighed on the other end of the phone. “Fine. This is a courtesy call-” 

“Invasion of privacy.” Lena corrected. 

“ _ Inquiry _ about what you decided to do with Kara.” 

It was her turn to sigh. What had she decided? “I don’t know, Lex. It’s complicated.” 

Complicated was to put it simply. Or, as Alex Danvers so colorfully described disasters, a cluster fuck.

She should have never let herself drink that much at prom. She should not have danced with Kara and let the last bricks of the walls fall down when she sang to Lena. She should have said no, slept on the floor, not accepted the letterman jacket. All of the rules and lines Lena had made to ensure this emotion would never bubble up had been obliterated within seconds. They didn’t stand a chance against Kara’s golden heart. 

“Have you talked to Hank about it?” Lex asked. 

She thought back to when she recounted prom night to Hank who simply smiled at her and asked, “What is it you want?” 

Kara, her heart screamed in unison with her brain. Both entities in complete accord. 

“I’ve mentioned it. Lex, really I need-” 

Lex finished for her, “-to go to group, yes I know. But can I offer you some advice?” 

“I’m listening...” 

“Does the risk outweigh the reward? Lena, this girl-” he chuckled. She could envision him as he twirled on his lab stool and propped himself on the table. “Kara makes you happy and understands you almost as well as I do. She has made herself invaluable it seems.” 

Kara poked her head out of the classroom and beamed at Lena. Her heart jumped. “Ya comin?” 

“That’s putting it lightly.” She didn’t fight the smile that spread across her face. 

“Then do whatever it takes for her to stay at your side. That’s what a Luthor would do.” He said it confidently. 

Lena nodded and pondered what a Luthor would really do… “Thank you.” 

“I’ll talk to you later, you have group. I have lab.” 

“Always busy. Talk to you later.” She hung up the phone and heeded to Kara’s beckoning. 

“Was that Lex? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to rush you off.” Kara sheepishly smiled. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t want to miss anything.” 

“Plus, the quicker we get down the quicker we get milkshakes!” Her friend bounced as she gave Lena’s hand a quick squeeze before she walked into the center of the circle of chairs filled with people she now considered friends. “Hey everyone! Welcome to week- what week is this, Hank?” 

They chuckled as Kara continued her welcome speele. Lena watched her with adoration. She commanded the room around her, inspired by a glance, comforted with the smallest smile. A rising senior with only the brightest of futures ahead of her. The kids in this room looked up to her whether Kara knew it or not. They saw a girl who went through something she didn’t speak much about. She didn’t need to. They saw the pain in her eyes when she related with them on how it feels on the worst of days and how even good days can remind you or the ones you have lost. Yet here she stood. Tall, strong, and hopeful for better days ahead. Lena couldn’t help but think the hero gene ran in the House of El family. 

They broke into small groups and chattered away about upcoming summer vacations. Kara bounced from group to group, smiles and cookies freely given to those that needed it. That day, it happened to be one of the freshman boys Simon. The normally talkative and goofy personality was nowhere to be found behind his somber demeanor. Lena watched as Kara sat next to him and offered a cookie. “Rough day?” 

He nodded and denied the cookie. 

“Wanna get out of here? It’s pretty loud.” Kara got up and held out her hand. 

Simon got up and followed her out into the hallway. Lena turned back to her group and tried to keep her thoughts on the present moment. Her mind had left with Kara and Simon. However, It’s Fine continued as it normally did. Lena didn’t realize the time until Hank stood up to wrap things up. Just then, Kara and Simon walked in with equally wide smiles and milkshakes in hand. Kara had two, Lena noticed fondly. Hank dismissed them and Lena watched as Kara hugged Simon before he left. 

As soon as he was out the door, Kara bounded over with the same energy as a golden retriever puppy. She held out the milkshake and apologized, “I’m sorry I went without you. He just-” 

“He needed you.” Just like I do, Lena let the unspoken addition ring in her head. “He looked shaken up.” 

Kara shrugged and scratched the back of her head. That endearing nervous tick that sent Lena’s heart racing. “Rough day. The first summer without someone is hard.” 

Lena bit her lip and looked down as it dawned on her that there would be no company sponsored vacation with her father in a few months. “I suppose it will be.” 

A warm hand intertwined with her own. “Let’s sit outside. In the shade so your pale Irish skin won’t combust.” 

“Says the alien who’s greatest weakness is a green rock?” She teased back. 

Her friend laughed and tugged her into the hallway. “You forgot about gym floors too.” 

Lena laughed as she allowed herself to be led by the hand to the front of Midvale High where a spindly tree stood. Kara plopped under it and Lena took her place beside her. They sipped their milkshakes and talked about their plans for the summer, applications for college, and other things Lena couldn’t focus on entirely. No, her thoughts were on Kara and the way she cared for everyone around her. The thoughtfulness behind her actions, the smile after every sentence. She could see that the plans Kara spoke of would happen and she would be a part of them. Lex was right, Kara brought out a type of joy Lena needed. Just hoped she did the same for Kara. 

But what would happen if that went away? 

She felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. Her days had been filled with Kara Danvers and her boisterous laughter, late night flights, and mutual love. It was love, no matter how hard Lena tried to label it differently. She loved Kara with a depth she didn’t know was possible. To have the chance of that disappearing? It was unthinkable. 

So Lena decided to revert to an old Luthor tactic. 

As Kara talked, she mentally dragged out a box and labled it ‘Kara Danvers’. She thought back to times where the girl beside her caused her heart to swell to the point of bursting and shoved those memories into the box to be concealed. If she wanted Kara in her life, she would be a friend and friend only. Anything more would run the risk of ruining what they already had. The box was sizable at first, but as the summer went on Lena began to shove more moments into a space that was quickly running out of room. 

There was the night where they talked into the early hours of the morning and Kara flew them to a lookout to watch the sunset.  _ Shove. _

When Kara first started to learn how to drive, she picked Lena up with Bubbly blaring from the speakers.  _ Shove.  _

The first time Kara met Lillian and Lex at a rare family dinner, Lex couldn’t help but pull Lena into the kitchen and begged her to invite Kara this year on vacation. Even Lillian was charmed by those blue eyes.  _ Shove.  _

Eliza had called to invite Lena on the Danvers family vacation. She took the girls to the beach where both Alex and Kara tried to teach Lena how to surf. She failed, miserably, but the image of Kara on the beach was something she blushed at months after the fact.  _ Shove.  _

The summer dragged on, and the box needed reinforcements daily. She loaded it up, and pushed it deep into the recesses of her mind. Kara was her friend, her best friend, and nothing could change that fact. And it worked. It worked all through that summer and all the way through senior year despite the teasing about dating from Alex and the pestering questions from both Lex and Andrea. The box was overflowing, but the old Luthor way prevailed. 

Lena rationalized that the titanium infused box would be strong enough to withstand anything. It wouldn't break, she comforted herself. It will never break... 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating high school and going to college can change a lot of things for friends. However, Kara Danvers always keeps her promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A timely update? Who is she... We don't know her. But guess what! We're almost done! Get ready, something is coming ;) See you next chapter!

_ The end of the call was rushed and to the point. The person on the other end of the line was too understanding and her tone suggested that this call was expected. She hung up before she could hear the words that had been spoken to her multiple times. With a deep breath, she walked back down the hall that would lead her to the other’s room. She braced herself as she tried carefully to slide open the door of the other’s room without waking her. Once she determined her other still slept soundly, she sat behind her makeshift desk and pulled up her hair. With her life spread out in front of her and sound asleep beside her, she went to work.  _

*** 

Kara groaned as she buried her face in her hands. 

“I’m beyond happy that I didn’t have this problem,” Lena chuckled from beside her. “And also that I packed the week before I left for MIT and not the day before.” 

She glanced out at her life spread out on her bedroom floor before her. “I haven’t been on this planet that long, how do I have all of this stuff?” 

Kara flopped back on her bed and Lena laid down beside her. “It’ll get done. If you stop getting distracted that is.” 

If she stopped getting distracted… Says the distraction, Kara thought. She looked over at Lena and smiled. It was their last night before they both moved to their universities and Kara wanted to soak in as much time with Lena as possible. Unfortunately for Lena, that meant laying on Kara’s bed as she sorted out what she was bringing to National City University and what stayed home. Lena didn’t do anything except help where she could but Kara found herself distracted by the way Lena smiled at old pictures of Alex and Kara or how she carefully folded a blanket. She would shake her head to snap out of it and move on to the next task. Friend. Lena is only a friend. That she happened to be in love with but that wasn’t the point. 

“So, are you going to do some dramatic big reveal on your last night together?” Alex teased the previous week. Home for the summer, Alex and Kara were inseparable. They had missed each other a lot more than either had let on when Alex started college. 

“Shut up.” The younger Danvers had grumbled as she picked at the grass in the lawn. They laid outside to stargaze and talk. An old past time they had resurrected when the nights weren’t too hot. 

Alex rolled over to face Kara. “I’m being serious. It’s painfully obvious you’re in love with her.” 

“Well I can’t afford to be so I’m trying to stop.” She deflected. 

“Why? I think it would-” 

She glared at her sister. “Alex, please? And I’ll explain why so you can just let it go.” 

Alex blinked in surprise and held up her hands. 

“Lena is the only consistent thing I have on this planet besides you, mom, and J’onn. Nothing else. I can’t risk losing her over some silly crush. She can stay in my life as a friend but a girlfriend? I could mess that up so easily…” She sighed. “And to not have Lena in my life- I lost too much already, Alex. I can’t risk her.” 

Alex sighed and pulled her into a hug. “Alright, you sap. I’ll let it go.” 

“Maybe you need a break?” Lena offered as she sat up and stretched. 

Kara turned her eyes to the ceiling as she was brought back to the then and now. Rao, help her. “Maybe.” 

“Milkshakes?” 

She sat upright with a smile. “You know me too well.” 

They bounded down the stairs and out the door to the car Alex and Kara shared. The bright summer days put a damper on flying anywhere in the daytime so driving was the next best thing. Lena took her rightful spot in the passenger seat as Kara rolled the windows down and put the radio on. It was a short drive and one that they had done so many times that Kara could drive them there with her eyes closed. 

They pulled into the parking lot and were seated the second Darlene saw them. 

“There are my girls!” She hugged them both and led them to their normal booth. “Now I already know what you’re ordering but do you want anything else?” 

Kara shook her head. “Just the normal.” 

“Alright, alright. When are you both headed to school?” She asked them. 

“Tomorrow.” They both said in unison. 

Darlene tutted. “Can’t believe it. I remember the day you both started your little milkshake dates. Alright, I’ll be right out with your order and maybe something special!” 

She winked as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Remember that?” Kara laughed as she looked at Lena in the booth across from her. 

Lena shook her head as an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks. “Vividly…” 

“You wanted nothing to do with me,” Kara teased. “And now here you are.” 

“Now here I am. Stuck,” Lena teased right back. She sadly smiled at Kara. “I really am sorry for being so rude back then.” 

“You’ve apologized for that more than enough. I’m just happy you let me in…” She bashfully looked at Lena. “I don’t know what I would do without you by my side.” 

“MIT is going to be weird without you…” 

“So is NCU.” 

They sat in silence with that information as Darlene came out with their chocolate shakes, disco fries, and two slices of chocolate cake. “Don’t worry about the check today, ladies. It’s all on us as a good luck present.” 

She shook her head as both Kara and Lena began to protest. “Nope, I won’t hear it. Stop by the kitchen and hug me on the way out will you?” 

They thanked her as she hurried off to another table. 

“She’s been too good to us.” Lena smiled as she took a fry. 

“She really is… even after the amount of times we’ve come in here sad and hungry.” Kara laughed. 

They sat there and reminisced over their time spent at the diner at odd hours of the night or right after It’s Fine and the amount of times they ordered more fries because Kara had eaten them all. They left with their bellies full, hugs from Ms. Darlene, and slightly heavy hearts. Kara and Lena were quiet as they drove home and Kara felt like she was about to cry as her things slowly found their way into boxes. It was late by the time they finished and Kara sat on her bed with Lena’s head on her shoulder. 

“Nothing is going to change with us, right?” Kara suddenly asked. Her voice was shaky, but she couldn’t control it. 

Lena lifted her head and looked at Kara with a confused expression. “Why would it?” 

Kara gestured to her room, now neatly packed up and labeled with her room number. 

Her friend laughed as she took Kara’s hand. “Well… Our visits are going to need some more planning but why would anything change?” 

“I don’t know I just thought- well it’s college and-” her words evaporated as Lena brushed her hair out of her face and shook her head. 

“Over thinking is my specialty, remember?” She soothed and Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “Nothing is going to change between us. No matter where we go, who we meet. I love you, more than I think you know.” 

Kara blinked. She heard Lena’s heart race as she said that last part. “I’ll always love you, I promise. That’ll never change” 

“That’s a big promise to make…” Lena looked down at their joined hands. 

Kara smiled as she lifted Lena’s chin to meet her eyes. “I don’t break my promises. You’re stuck with me now, Luthor. I promise that too.” 

“You say that as if it were a bad thing.” 

“Some people would say it is.” She joked. 

“I’m not some people.” 

“No, no you really aren’t…” Kara let her voice trail as they both looked at each other. It was another moment that was charged. Something was going to happen. Kara could hear Lena’s erratic heartbeat and she could feel her own face as it flushed. Friends, she reminded herself. Kara chose to pull Lena close and hug her. “So when can you come home?” 

Lena giggled as she tried to break out of Kara’s hug, but to no avail. “We didn’t even leave yet and you miss me?” 

She hummed her agreement as she let go of a breathless Lena. She looked at Kara with messy black hair and bright green eyes that made her heart thud in her ears. “We’ll figure it out.” 

And that’s exactly what they did for their four years of college. 

It turned out that the flight from NCU to MIT wasn’t as long as Kara had originally thought. Plus, it was a gorgeous trip full of tall evergreen trees and rolling fields of wild grass before it turned into MIT’s sprawling campus. It was also nice that the Luthor name and additional funding allowed Lena to land herself in a single for her time at MIT. Many nights were spent late in Lena’s dorm studying, talking, and enjoying the fact that at least one of them could fly over whenever they both weren’t swamped with work. They made it work, and grew closer than ever before. Kara lived for breaks when she and Lena could spend time with Alex and Eliza. She adored when Lex visited after work and Andrea came from Yale to sit in a cafe on MIT’s campus and talk about… Well, whatever the topic was for that day. Andrea brought the gossip, Lex supplied news from Luthor Corp, Lena talked about class, and Kara told tales from NCU. 

Within those four years that flew as quickly as Kara could, there were some changes. Kara had begun to fully test the limits of her powers as Alex stepped into a role at the DEO, the same place Jeremiah used to work. Under J’onn’s supervision, the two trained together to sharpen Alex’s tactical skills in the field and for Kara to learn how to manage her maturing powers. Meanwhile, Lena began to work with a new friend, Jack, and her brother on nanotechnology. The amount of times Lena tried to explain it to Kara was innumerable and she still didn’t quite get it. All she knew was that they were trying to cure cancer, and that made Lena a hero in Kara’s eyes. Plus, she really liked Jack. 

No matter the changes in season or time, Lena and Kara still had each other. She was there in the stands when Lena graduated MIT early. Lena was the first person she hugged when it was Kara’s turn to get her diploma. Kara helped Lena move into a luxury condo in National City and Kara took Lena to help her find a studio apartment a couple blocks away the following week. They had come a long way since their high school years but their friendship withstood the test of time. Kara stood back and looked on with pride as Lena hurtled into success and even fame in the business and science realms. Her best friend was saving the world. 

And Kara was fetching coffee… 

“Kiera!” Cat Grant’s voice cut through her daydream. She forced a smile onto her face and looked up at her boss. The owner of CatCo worldwide, this was the place to be if you wanted to be a journalist. Kara had practically screamed when Cat Grant offered her a job as an assistant. It was the first step in becoming the journalist Kara aspired to be. However, this first step was… not what she expected. She fetched coffees, scheduled meetings, managed files and emails for Cat. Kara knew she was learning how to pick up little details like she would when pursuing a story and keeping things organized would help her develop her own articles. But she was itching to get to it. She was itching for  _ more.  _

“Yes, Miss Grant?” 

“Why are you still here?” She pointed to Kara’s desk clock and tapped it impatiently. 

The clock next to a picture of Alex, Lena, and herself on the beach years ago read 7:30pm. “I-I lost track of time.” 

“I can see that. Go. And don’t forget to add the soy milk in the coffee tomorrow morning, Kiera. Good night.” Cat turned on her pointed heel and headed to the elevator. 

When the doors closed, Kara leaned back and let out a sigh. 

“You okay?” Winn Schott asked from his desk. He had become a quick friend at CatCo and Kara could always count on him for a comforting smile or joke when she needed it. 

Kara nodded as she gathered her things. “Yeah, I’m just tired. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Another day in paradise!” He sang as he turned around in his chair. 

She laughed as she waved goodbye to everyone as she exited through the fire escape. Most people assumed Kara wanted to be healthy and walk the stairs. No one suspected that Cat Grant’s assistant used it as the best way to get onto the roof to fly home each day. However, like most days, she didn’t fly home. She flew through the city and landed on a balcony that was picked out for her in mind. Kara paused as she looked through the glass windows to see Lena curled up on her couch, a mug of Irish tea held between her hands as she watched the news in Kara’s old Midvale hoodie. She smiled and tried to calm her pounding heart. After all these years, Kara kept up on her promise. 

Kara would always love Lena. That would never change. 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a rough week at L-Corp but Lena can count on one thing to make her happy once she gets home from work.

_ She pinched the bridge of her nose and winced when she saw the time. She didn’t realize how long she had been working, a horrible habit she developed when she was in college. An agonized groan accompanied her cracking joints as she rolled out her shoulders. She was hunched over her laptop for too long. Did she even eat? Her stomach answered for her. She heeded it’s disgruntled gurgle as she quickly ordered something for delivery. Then, she organized her files and closed her laptop before she turned on the news. She looked over at her other and took her hand with a smile. Delivery on the way, the news as white noise, her hand intertwined with the other’s… This was as close to normal as she could get.  _

*** 

Lena had picked up Big Belly Burger for lunch and planned on ordering take out the second she walked through her door because it was  _ that _ kind of day at work. With Lex stepping back as CEO at the newly rebranded L-Corp, Lena was stepping up and some people at the company did not entirely approve of her new found power over their positions. Most of the day, that week even, was spent addressing snide comments made by business men in a way that sent them shaking back to their respective divisions. Lex had started bringing popcorn to these meetings and would burst into howls of laughters once the doors closed behind her latest victim. 

The second she walked into her condo, she replaced her tight pencil skirt and heels with pajama bottoms and Kara’s old Midvale volleyball hoodie. She rolled her eyes as she thought back to Kara’s championship game, to before Lena knew her friend was indestructible. It was a long time ago, but it felt like yesterday most days. She took off her makeup, made tea, and curled up on the couch with the news on for white noise as she waited for a familiar figure to land on her balcony. Kara was later than normal but knowing Cat Grant, she probably had her staying late filing paperwork for whatever new project she was conjuring up. Even though Lena didn’t agree with the methods Cat was using, she knew she took a liking to Kara. The menial tasks were training for something bigger, Cat just underestimated how impatient Kara could get. Lena picked up her phone and called in their normal order from Noonan’s for delivery. Kara would be her soon, she knew it. 

As if thinking about her summoned her, Kara softly landed on the balcony with a tired smile. Despite the wrinkles put into the outfit from a long day at the office, Kara put magazine models to shame in just a button down, chinos, messy hair, and a cardigan. Lena noticed Kara pause before she walked through the glass doors and she suppressed the redness that would have normally stained her pale cheeks. Lena’s imagination said Kara was looking at her. Her rational Luthor mind scolded her and reminded her that her best friend was tired. Why would Kara Danvers look at her differently after all these years? 

She mentally shushed herself and looked at Kara who had already replaced her tired face with her signature sunshine smile. She didn’t look as tired when she let herself into Lena’s living room as she always did. “Hey! Get the chance to tell anyone off again, Miss CEO of L-Corp?” 

“That’s all I felt like I did today…” She closed her eyes with a content hum as Kara walked over and kissed the top of Lena’s head as Kara’s arms looped around Lena’s shoulders. 

Kara chuckled. “Lex bring popcorn?” 

“I swear those meetings are the highlight of his day.” 

Her friend shook her head as she made her way around the couch. “I really pity those guys who walk into those meetings.” 

It was Lena’s turn to laugh as Kara flopped onto the couch and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Did you eat already?” 

Lena brushed away some of the hair that was in Kara’s face and then interlaced their fingers together. She could fall asleep like this, Kara beside her and the news on as background noise. “I just ordered from Noonan’s. It should be here soon.”

Kara’s head shot up and she excitedly asked, “Potstickers?” 

“Of course. Now, how was work?” 

The spark that was in Kara’s eyes snuffed out. She lowered her eyes and played with Lena’s fingers as she disgruntledly mumbled, “Fine. Same old coffee… Same old paperwork…” 

“I’m sure-” Lena started. Her jaw snapped shut when Kara looked back up and she looked defeated. 

“You’re sure that it’s all to teach me how to be a better reporter? Yeah, I know but I’m sick of it, Lena. I want to  _ do _ something. I want to actually help people, not just help Miss Grant schedule her meetings,” she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. That little habit that Lena adored but fussed over. Kara only did that when she was beyond frustrated. “I want to tell stories about people who matter, people who can inspire change. And all of these little things are great lessons but I’m itching in my desk watching the news. I’m itching watching Kal save the day and then cover stories that matter. There are so many stories there with the crime rate and-”

Kara sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded-” 

Lena shook her head and put a hand on Kara’s cheek. “You’re frustrated. Never apologize for that. I’m your friend, Kara. It’s in the job description to listen to you complain about work. I have already done my fair share of complaining to you.”

“At least your stories are funny.” Kara said as she leaned into her hand. 

She smiled. “Sometimes. Go get changed and I’ll make you extra sugary tea.” 

“I really do love you.” Kara grinned as she got up and walked into Lena’s room where she kept a drawer of comfy clothes for after work. 

No matter how many times she heard Kara say it, Lena still got butterflies in her stomach. She got up and started making Kara’s cup of sugar with tea to quell the insistent flapping bugs. Those wings only beat faster when Kara came back in Lena’s old MIT shirt and her gray joggers. It wasn’t fair that the shirtsleeves were tighter on Kara’s arms because of her training at the DEO. She was staring, and Kara’s lips turned up in a crooked smirk inherited from Alex. Then, there was a knock on the door and Lena jumped up as Kara laughed. 

Lena gave the delivery man a decent sized tip in thanks for him saving her from utter humiliation. Kara came up behind her and grabbed the bags of takeout to put on the coffee table while Lena poured two cups of boiling water for their tea. Kara had already pulled out the honey and sugar for herself since she knew where everything was in the condo. While Kara took out the food, Lena brought over the tea and placed the mug in front of Kara. 

“Thanks, really.” Kara smiled at her as she popped a potsticker in her mouth. 

“Anything for you…” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Lena reflected on what Kara had said previously. “You’ve been mentioning Kal a lot lately.” 

She shrugged. “He’s been in the news a lot. It’s impossible not to mention Superman.” 

Everytime the news was on, reports from Metropolis would showcase Superman and his defeat over a different villain each week or how he saved a child from a burning building. Kara looked at these stories in adoration. Lena could only think of one person the entire time as she watched Kal fight until he was bloodied. “I don’t envy Louis at all. I don’t even want to think about what it would be like if it were-” 

Lena bit her lip as Kara looked up at her. “-if it were me?” 

“I would be worried sick each time I saw you on the news. I couldn’t watch you get hurt…” She admitted quietly as she watched Kara lower her head as she thought. 

Kara chuckled as she shook her head and ate another potsticker. “Well. I guess you’re lucky then. The world only needs one Superman.” 

“Possibly. I think you could pull off that costume better than Kal though.” Lena teased as she bumped into Kara’s shoulder. 

Her friend scoffed. “I would at least look cute.” 

“You would,” Lena admitted as she smiled wider as Kara’s cheeks turned pink. “But really, Kara. Are you actually happy with work? You’re making me worried.” 

She looked at her with big blue eyes and shook her head. “I know this is the first step but I feel stuck. I need something new, something where I can help people.” 

“Have you asked Alex about working at the DEO?” 

“I can’t do what Alex does, too many guns that she is far too happy playing with,” Kara shuddered. “She gets this excited glint in her eyes…” 

Lena shuddered with her. “I know the look. Well, what about J’onn? Can you still help with It’s Fine?” 

J’onn had finally told Lena who he truly was once she had graduated from college and began to seek out a new therapist closer to the city. Lena wasn’t fazed and when the green martian asked why, she responded with, “I’m friends with the Danvers sisters. Nothing can shock me anymore.” 

“I’m at CatCo during meeting times as much as I would love to keep helping.” Kara had moved onto her second container of food whereas Lena had barely gotten through her meal. “I don’t know, Lena. Maybe it’ll be better tomorrow when Alex gets back and we can all talk about it. You’re still coming over right? She’s so excited to tell us about her trip.” 

“Of course, I’ll come over after work. But you’re right. Maybe Alex can offer some insight. As long as she isn’t jetlagged.” Lena poked at her food. “Or call Kal.” 

“Call Kal?” Kara asked, confused. 

“He’s a successful journalist in Metropolis. He might be able to help you navigate the journalist’s first steps. You don’t have to, it’s only a thought.” Lena smiled as Kara gaped at her. “What?” 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” 

Lena smirked. “Thinking is kind of my thing.” 

“Your brain is your superpower I swear…” Kara said with a smile. “Alright, enough about me. What happened at work today?” 

They both talked long into the night about what happened in their respective offices that day and what the plan for tomorrow was. Lena didn’t notice the time until she realized she was falling asleep on Kara’s shoulder as she told a story about how her and Winn had almost locked themselves in the breakroom by accident. 

“Hey?” Kara nudged Lena. 

She looked up at Kara groggily. “Hey.” 

“Let’s get you to bed. CEOs have to be well rested.” 

“So do future reporters. Can you stay the night?” Lena nuzzled into Kara’s side and Kara put her arms around her. 

“Yeah, I still have an outfit here right?” 

“I got it dry cleaned yesterday.” She grumbled. “It’s the blue outfit I like.” 

“I’ll pay you back…” 

Lena waved a hand in dismissal. “Don’t. We should go to bed though.” 

“Agreed.” Kara said as she scooped Lena into her arms. 

“Kara!” She squealed as her friend laughed. Kara did this without fail most nights she stayed over. Lena would always fall asleep on the couch so Kara had grown accustomed to just picking Lena up and making sure she slept in her bed. Lena didn’t mind it, especially the mornings where she woke up to see Kara still asleep beside her in the morning. 

“You said we should go to bed!” Kara laughed some more as she carried Lena into her bedroom. 

“I didn’t mean for you to carry me! I’m awake this time!” She said in mock anger. Lena looked into Kara’s eyes as a bit of mischief lingered there in those blue irises. “Put me down.” 

“Gladly.” Kara smirked as she lifted Lena a bit higher and dropped her laughing onto her bed. Kara laughed with her as she climbed under the covers with Lena and wrapped her tight in her arms. “Lena?” 

The momentary alertness had already begun to wear off and Lena yawned. “Yes?” 

“Thank you for listening.” Kara whispered into her hair before she kissed the top of her head for the second time that night. “I love you…” 

“I love you too, Kara.” She responded drowsily but the butterflies swarmed. 

Lena fell asleep moments later and she dreamed of Kara with a red cape billowing behind her as she fought to defend National City. The House of El crest shone almost as bright as her smile, Lena thought as she proudly looked up at her hero. 

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara officially steps into the family business and takes on the responsibilities of becoming Supergirl. Promises are made that have always prevailed, but will one day set it all to ruin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: plane crash, explosions

_Her takeout had gone untouched as the news highlights of the other day flashed across the television screen. Over and over, she watched the same scenes and her stomach roiled from anxiety. They had both been there but the reporters were adamant about emphasizing what happened in the aftermath between the two of them. The picture they showed of the both of them stood in stark contrast to the dark scene that played parallel to their smiles. She was pleased that they picked that picture of all of the others they could have chosen from. The news channels certainly had their fair share to choose from after their friendship had turned into a public spectacle. She chose to ignore the video and think back to when that picture on screen was taken all those years ago. It was the first charity event they had worked together as partners and a photographer snapped the picture of them smiling at each other, their hands intertwined with the remnants of a laugh on both of their faces. Normally, she would have loathed that yet another picture of them was taken without their knowledge but that event was different. The photographer had come over to the both of them to show the moment he had captured as asked permission before sending it to them both individually and then to his publisher. She sighed as she shut the TV off and laid her head on the other’s shoulder. “At least they had the decency to show Jimmy’s picture of us…”_

*** 

Although she cursed him earlier, Kara sent a silent prayer of thanks to Rao for her super hearing as she clearly heard Lena’s story about her and Andrea’s weekend through the noisy bustle of Noonan’s during the dinner rush. She always adored the way Lena’s eyes would light up when she talked about their old friend. Kara also loved that she could steal extra potstickers from Lena because her friend was too engrossed in telling the story to remember her food. 

Lena swatted Kara’s hand away. “For someone with superhuman speed and agility, you're not the slightest bit subtle when stealing my food.” 

Kara’s face reddened as she said bashfully, “Oh… you did notice.” 

“I notice a lot. Like how you were flinching at the auditory overload of this place.” She waved her hand at the food runners and numerous patrons. 

She shrugged. “The downfalls of powers. It makes ordinary life a little bit… much.” 

Lena popped a pot sticker in her mouth. “Well, Lex may have made a breakthrough on those noise canceling aids we were working on. The prototypes are about to be sent to the children’s hospital for some of the kids that are qualified.” 

Rao, she was a genius. A selfless, gorgeous, genius. Lena did notice a lot, but Kara found solace in the fact that Lena hadn’t picked up on the fact that Kara had a _slight_ crush on her. Just a minor thing. Nothing to act one because… well because it could severely mess up the dynamic between the two friends. Lena was a rising star in her fields and the new topic of tabloids and what was Kara? A wannabe reporter with the ability to do so much more. By Rao, did Kara want nothing more than to- 

“BREAKING NEWS!” The TV behind the bar hummed to the humans in the room but it grated against Kara’s ears. She flinched and Lena reached out her hand for Kara to hold onto. “-if you’re just tuning in with us, National City Airlines flight 237 bound for Geneva is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure.” 

Kara’s heart fell into her stomach as Lena looked at her in fear. Lena gripped Kara’s hand as she asked the now silent Noonan’s, “Did he just say Geneva?” 

Someone nodded and they both locked eyes as they whispered, “Alex.” 

They bolted from their seats and into the back alley behind the restaurant. She stopped in front of Lena, breathless from the impending panic. Alex was in that plane. Her sister. Her sister was going to crash if she didn’t _do_ something. “Lena-I- gotta- You’re going to think this is stupid-” 

“Go.” Lena said with conviction as she pulled Kara into a quick hug. “Go. I’ll meet you at your place. Just-” 

“I’ll come home, promise. Be right back!” The adrenaline rushing through her veins propelled her forward to kiss Lena on the cheek before she launched herself into the air towards the plane. She didn’t know what she was doing but the lead lined glasses didn’t help matters. Kara tucked them in her pocket and pushed herself to fly faster. _Alex, Alex, Alex_ her heart beat frantic in her chest. She didn’t care that her ponytail had fallen out or that her face felt foreign without the glasses on. All she cared about was making sure she kept her family together and that Lena was waiting for her at home.

Finding a low flying plane wasn’t exactly hard. Kara eyed the flaming engine with fear as she used her x-ray vision, uninhibited by her glasses. Her blood chilled. Alex was in there. Hundreds of innocent lives. Countless kids. She could hear them all. Every scream, every cry, every frantic phone call made to loved ones. Kara dug her hands into the soft metal underbelly and pushed up with earnest. She would not let this plane fall any further. 

The plane pushed back against her and she let out a frustrated yell. She hadn’t lifted anything this heavy before and even her super strength strained under the plane’s weight. Alex, Kara thought, Alex is in there. Mom can’t lose anyone else. There are kids. Kids just like she had been when she crashed landed in a field all those years ago. She dug deep into her power, teeth clenched. Suddenly, the plane leveled. 

“YES!” Kara cheered. Her elation was cut short as she looked ahead and saw that the trajectory of the plan led them all straight into a bridge. “Oh, come on!” 

Kara let go of the plane’s belly and flew to the wing. Luckly, the bridge had a hopefully plane sized gap in it. That just meant she had to turn the plane, and everyone inside, on its side like some Disney World roller coaster. She flew under the wing and took a breath before she dug in. She looked over at the windows and saw Alex, eyes wide in horror as she watched Kara as she flew next to the burning engine. 

That was all Kara needed. She gripped the metal and pushed the wing, hard. She tried to cancel out the screams of the people in the plane, the clattering of luggage as it fell against the opposite side of the cabin. The bridge came up on them fast and yet another prayer was sent up to Rao to please, please let them pass through this gap. Kara shut her eyes as they passed through the gap, the other wing grating against the concrete road with a sickening squeal as the screams from below mingled with the screams inside the plane. Kara let out her own scream as she leveled the plane again. Her strength wavered and the plane ungracefully landed in the water with her under it. 

Kara plunged under the murky waters with the plane shrappenal. She floated there for a moment, her body sore from exertion and panic. Suddenly, the coldness of her surroundings hit her, and the burn of her lungs sent her upwards. She crawled on top of the plane wing she just carried, gasping for air. She looked over and saw Alex from the window, her face pale and eyes still wide. Kara smiled at her as she stood on top of the wing and looked around. There were helicopters, search lights. She heard rescue boats, but more shockingly, she heard clapping from the inside of the plane. Kara smiled and flew into the night air, jaw shaking from the cold and the lack of adrenaline in her veins. She just saved Alex. She saved an entire plane! 

Kara reached her apartment window and stumbled in. The fatigue had already set in and she was about to fall onto the floor but she felt familiar arms catch her. 

“Kara!” Lena breathed as she held her close. “What happened? Are you hurt?” 

“No,” Kara mumbled into the fluffy blanket Lena had put around her. “I came home. I promised.” 

“You always keep your promises.” Lena led her to the couch where cookies, tea, Gatorade, and pizza waited for her on the coffee table. “Is Alex okay? Kara, you’re shaking...” 

She nodded, her head swimming and vision darkening. Kara hadn’t felt like this since Ireland. Her eyes were unfocused but suddenly, a bottle touched her lips and she took long pulls of the blue liquid. Kara blinked and her vision focused to see Lena, her green eyes swimming in concern looking up at her as she traced circles on her back. She had on Kara’s NCU hoodie, she realized. 

Kara smiled tiredly. “Where did you get that sweatshirt? Looks comfy.” 

Lena rolled her eyes as she stuck a Twizzler in Kara’s mouth. “National City’s hero who saved a plane and made tonight’s top story.” 

She choked. Kara didn’t hear that right... “Wait, what?” 

Lena turned up the volume on the TV and Kara watched with wide eyed wonder as footage of her saving the plane flashed across the screen. She laughed and cheered as she watched the footage. That was her! She was the one that saved the plane! A hero… Kara was a hero? 

“Guardian angel or human wrecking ball?” The news reporter asked. “Where there is destruction all over-” 

Kara let out a frustrated groan as she approached the TV. “You try saving a plane for the first time and see if you don’t make a mess!” 

Lena laughed from behind her. “Kara, come sit-” 

Her door burst open and Alex strode in. “Oh my god…” 

“Alex!” Lena ran to her quicker than Kara could. Alex wrapped both of them in her arms and held them close. 

“Are you okay?” Alex broke the hug and looked at Kara, hard.

“Am I okay?” Kara parotted. “Are you okay? Were you scared? Because I was scared. But you? You had to be scared because you didn’t know I was going to come and save you-” 

“I need a drink.” Alex breathed heavily. 

Lena rushed over to the kitchen and poured Alex a glass of whiskey. She handed it over wordlessly. Alex took a swig and glared. “Jesus, what were you thinking? You exposed yourself to the world. You’re out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you, and you can’t take that back!” 

Kara looked at her incredulously as her elation quickly deflated for the second time that night. “What if that’s what I want? I was going to talk to you about this tonight but I’ve always felt the need to help people like the both of you. Tonight? Tonight I finally got the chance! I didn’t travel 2,000 light years just to be an assistant.” 

“What if people find out who you are? What you are. It’s just…” Alex looked at her, broken. “Kara, I can’t lose you too.” 

Lena’s face mirrored Alex’s. They both looked at her with sad, wide eyes and Kara could feel the tears as they welled in her own eyes. “I want to help.” 

“We know.” They said in unison. 

Lena crossed over to Kara and held her hand. “Please, please think about this.” 

“And don’t do anything stupid. I know how hard that is for you.” Alex hugged Kara again and in turn, Kara melted into the hug. 

“Alex, I was so scared.” Kara heard her voice crack and Alex pulled her closer. “I can’t lose you.” 

“I can’t lose you either. Neither can Lena.” Kara felt Alex pause but she couldn’t see anything beyond Alex’s black jacket she had buried her face into. “We aren’t going to stop you but please. Please you need to be safe about this.” 

She nodded into her jacket and looked up at her sister like she had done for years. “I will be.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Alex chuckled as she kissed the top of Kara’s head. “So, candy and pizza are what heroes eat?” 

The three of them climbed onto Kara’s couch and listened to Alex’s adventures in Geneva. Lena kept her arms securely around Kara as if she never wanted to let her go after that she witnessed on the news while Kara’s legs laid across Alex’s lap like a safety belt. Although she listened to Alex’s stories in earnest, she could not shake the feeling that she was capable of limitless things. She could become a Super and keep National City safe for the people she truly loved. It was that thought process that led Kara to tell Winn that she was the one who saved the plane the next day. 

She had a super suit the following week, the cape made of the blanket Kal was wrapped in when he landed on earth years before she did. When Winn put the final touches on it, Kara flew to L-Corp with shiny red boots to show Lena. She landed on her balcony and smiled as Lena saw Kara’s reflection. She seemed to be in a meeting with someone she was more than happy to get rid of. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a meeting with my new partner. Jess will walk you to the elevator.” Lena said to the sniveling business man who scurried out of her office while gaping at Kara. 

“Another one of the victims?” Kara asked as she walked into the office. 

Lena nodded sharply, her eyes traveling over Kara. 

“Don’t you like it?” She said enthusiastically as she twirled. “I don’t really like the Supergirl name-” 

“Or the short skirt.” Lena said curtly, her arms crossing over her chest. 

“I have more movement!” Kara protested with a chuckle. “If you don’t like the suit you can make the next one.” 

Lena bit her lip and looked down. 

“You’re still not okay with this, are you?” Kara pulled Lena in for a hug and her friend dissolved at her touch. 

Lena shook her head and pulled away but Kara gently held her in place. “Talk to me.” 

“What else is left to say? I-I can’t lose you. Kara, you mean the world and Krypton to me. The thought of anything ever happening to you? Of you not coming home to me?” Lena’s voice cracked. “I can’t stand it.” 

Kara smiled sadly and rested her forehead against Lena’s. “What if I leave something at your place to let you know I’m okay if it’s a late night? Maybe I’ll leave myself, who knows. Your bed is super comfy and I bet it’s even better after fighting the bad guys.” 

A smile found its way through the sullen expression. “You would do that?” 

“If that’s what it will take to make you feel better. I’m doing this Lena. I feel like-” 

“You’re finally helping people,” Lena finished for her. “It doesn’t make me worry or check the news any less.” 

“I know. But let me make you a promise. Right here, right now!” Kara pulled Lena closer and tilted up her chin so that she could look into the green sea. “I promise I will always come home to you and I will always protect you.” 

“And you never break your promises…” Lena said it more to herself than Kara. 

“And I never break my promises.” Kara whispered, her breath stolen by the close proximity of Lena and how easy it would be to just… 

Lena went on her tip toes and kissed Kara on the cheek. She grinned as she wiped off the crimson lipstick mark. “Does the suit make you taller?” 

“I’m not so sure…” Kara’s cheeks went red and her stomach did somersaults. “So-So what do you mean by new partner?” 

Kara found out that partners meant countless donations and new inventions from L-Corp while Kara attended various high profile events. Most of them involved charities or press conferences. Kara and Lena became the center of the tabloid gossip and Cat Grant couldn’t get enough. She personally tasked Kara to interview Lena for “insider” information. Time went on but the obsession with Supergirl and Lena followed them late into the nights where they would giggle at Twitter and the ship name of SuperCorp. 

In addition, Kara kept true to her promise. Each night, she would leave something for Lena to wake up to to let her know Kara had made it home safe. Sometimes it was a scone, another time it was flowers, but most times it was Kara crawling into bed after getting thrown against a brick wall repeatedly. Lena’s bed absolutely was more comfy after fighting crime and curling up with Lena always helped her sleep soundly. 

Sure, there were times when Kara got into nasty fights. Ones where Alex and Lena would both yell about how her injuries could have been much worse but the simple truth remained. Kara came home. She would always come home and always protect them, especially Lena. Alex didn’t really need protecting with her new guns she liked to show off. But Kara fought harder knowing that she had to come home to Lena. She made a promise. 

She woke up that morning before Lena, sore from the previous night. She brushed Lena’s hair out of her face and padded into the kitchen to make her coffee. It didn’t take long for the young CEO to come out of her room and hug Kara from behind. “You’re up early.” 

She hummed. “I had to pay you back for letting me crash land in your bed again.” 

“You know I don’t mind…” Lena sleepily nuzzled into Kara’s back. It means that you came home, Supergirl.” 

Kara smiled at the name. She looked at the counter where a framed picture of them at their first charity event stood. She adored that picture and it meant even more to her that Jimmy Olsen was the one to capture it. “I’ll always come home to you.” 

“I love that picture of us.” Lena yawned as she went back to her bedroom to get changed. Kara followed and quickly got ready alongside Lena. She kept her eyes to the ground and despite that, ended up tripping when putting on her pants. 

“Easy, where’s the fire?” Lena chuckled as she finished buttoning Kara’s shirt. 

“I just- I should probably get to work sooner rather than later. I’m a little behind on filing.” She blushed. 

“Ah, right. Too many late nights saving the world?” Lena smiled at her. 

Kara shrugged. 

“My hero.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek. “Go to work, I’ll see you tonight.” 

“See you tonight!” Kara’s cheek burned where Lena’s lips had been and she rushed past her to the balcony. She flew to work with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach. Today was going to be a good day. And that’s how the day started. Like any other day in CatCo. 

That was when the first explosion hit the city. Kara changed into her suit quicker than anyone could bat an eye and was outside as she watched the sky erupt above her. 

“Kara?” Alex’s voice crackled over the intercom. 

“I’m going to Lena now. I want her on intercom and someone get her to the DEO. Get Winn on controls.” She launched herself full speed to L-Corp towers. Lena was on the bottom level, directing her employees out of the building as explosions went off mere blocks away. 

“Supergirl.” Lena breathed. 

“Miss Luthor…” The name was still foreign despite calling Lena this in public for almost a year now. “Is everyone alright?” 

She nodded. 

“Do you have your earpiece?” 

Another nod as she put it on. 

“Alex will patch you through. Someone is on the way to get you to the DEO where it’s safe…” Kara was looking over every feature. Every curve, every freckle. The scar on her eye. The curve of her lips… 

“What about you?” Lena asked, her voice betraying her fear. 

“I try to save us from whatever is happening right now?” Kara’s nervous laugh was drowned out by the sound of another explosion. She covered the both of them with her cape as dust and debris fell on them. Kara held Lean tight and she couldn’t help herself from shaking. Something dark krept into her mind and she shut it down as fast as she could.

Lena gripped at her suit and her voice shook as she asked, “Come home to me?” 

They both stood up, covered in dust already as Alex skidded to a halt on her motorcycle. “Lena!” 

“Come home to me.” She repeated, tears now cut through the dust on her face. 

Kara pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. That dark thought krept into her mind again and tears freely streamed down her face as she whispered. “Lena Luthor, I have always loved you. Now go.” 

“Kara-” Lena protested. 

She pulled away from Lena and shook her head. Kara said sternly, “Go. Alex! Get her back to the DEO. Be safe. I love you both.” 

Kara jumped into the red apocalyptic sky and shuddered. Her city was on fire beneath her. Ships of unknown origins appeared in the sky by the dozens. Kara listened numbly to Winn’s progress report while J’onn fought what he could. As she flew to her first target, Kara thought back to the promises she made to Lena when she first donned the cape. She never broke her promises. 

Kara knew that this was the day she would break one.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an invasion leaves one to their own thoughts with the other not at her side for the first time in years. 
> 
> (Trigger warning: blood, hospital rooms, cursing)

_ She remembered that her name erupted from her throat in an anguished cry. She didn’t care who heard, she didn’t care what she looked like to the entirety of National City as she ran towards her fallen friend. She hadn’t felt the gravel as it tore through her pants and into her knee caps. The tears in her eyes had blurred her vision more than the ash that fell from the sky. The only thing she felt was the weight of her other as she gathered her in her arms and the blood that began to soak into her shirt. She shrieked for Alex, J’onn, anyone to help her. She looked down at the bruised and battered face, blood trickled down the side of upturned lips. How did she manage to smile? Those eyes looked up at her as they had for years as she weakly spoke her name and reached up a grime encrusted hand to her face to wipe away her tears. A sob ripped out of her as she kissed her palm. Suddenly she was being pulled away from her. She fought, screamed, and reached for the broken body on the ground. The other took a shuddering breath and looked at her from the ground, tears cutting lines through the soot on her face. A familiar pair of arms encircled her and she collapsed into them as a swarm of medics blocked her view.  _

*** 

It had been 4 days, 9 hours, 14 minutes, and 17 seconds since her last “normal” day. One second she was at work and the next she was in a hospital room obsessively watching the other’s vitals. She didn’t know exactly what had happened, who exactly the enemy was or when she traded in her bloody clothes for the DEO warmups she had come to become accustomed to. She didn’t pay attention to that. If she were being honest, she didn’t remember much of that day except for one moment. 

“Can you hear me?” Her voice had crackled over the intercom. 

“You’re breaking up.” Winn had said. 

“I have the core.” 

Everyone stopped what they were doing, the only thing to be heard was the static and her heavy breathing. 

“Don’t you even think-” Alex started but was quickly cut off. 

“It’s the only way. I can end it.” 

Her voice was hollow. She could tell she was fighting off tears. 

The static of the intercom grew in intensity but they could still make out her repeated stream of, “I love you, I’m sorry. I love you, I’m sorry.” 

That was when the earth shook and the sky illuminated a bright blue. She was sobbing, her chest constricted as she wailed. No, this couldn’t be it. She couldn’t be, no. She didn’t get to tell her… She would never know that she- 

That was when they saw. 

Amongst the debris that fell from the sky also fell the form of something else. 

“No!” She screamed. “NO!” 

Kara plummeted from the sky like a fallen star. For the second time in her life, she crashed to earth surrounded by flames. Lena watched in horror as she fell to the earth with a sickening crack. That was when Kara’s name ripped out of her throat and she sent herself hurtling out of the DEO towards the crater a few blocks away. 

They brought Kara back to the DEO, unconscious and barely breathing. J’onn and Winn had to pull her away from Kara each time they had sent in the crash cart. Her throat was raw from screaming and sobbing. Four whole days and Lena had been by Kara’s side every second in the sick bay, counting them off each time Kara didn’t open her eyes. Her wounds were healing slower than normal and she couldn’t help but cry every time she saw how many bruises littered Kara’s body in a grotesque tapestry. On the second day, Alex pulled her out of the room to show her Kara’s MRI and CT scan. 

“She’s in there. There’s enough activity to let us know she might be able to hear us.” Alex had said, her voice hopeful despite the tired look in her eyes. Lena wasn’t the only visitor Kara had for hours on end. Alex was a flurry of activity, checking vitals, running tests. The girl she met in high school fulfilled her dream of becoming a doctor after all. 

With that information in her head and the spark of hope that ignited in the dark, Lena sat down and held Kara’s hand as she began, “I remember when…” 

She told the story. Their story. Lena told it from the very moment they met all the way to the day of the invasion. She finished on the fourth day, her voice raw and scratchy from the constant talking. “I remember when you made me two promises the day you decided to become Supergirl.” 

Lena kissed Kara’s newly healed hand. “You promised me that you would always protect me, and you kept that promise. Well.” 

She didn’t stop the tears from flowing as she pushed the strand of blonde hair out of Kara’s face. Lena leaned down so that she whispered in Kara’s ear. “You also promised that you would come home to me. And you never break your promises. So come home. Get up. You have never backed down from a fight for as long as I have known you Kara Zor-El. Get up. Come home to me because I-I love you too. You stupid alien. I wanted to tell you I have always loved you back. Please, please. Come home.” 

Lena didn’t know what she expected to happen. She shuddered as she began to cry again, her heart shattering more as the seconds ticked by that Kara still remained asleep. Too many sappy rom-coms with Kara must have lulled her into the notion that people wake up after someone declares their love to their hospitalized partner. But this was real life. People get hurt and sometimes they don’t wake up, no matter how much you love them. A sob ripped through her body as she imagined her father greeting Kara on the other side with a handshake. Her mother would pull Kara into a hug, ask if she wanted tea or something sweet to eat. Lena knew they both would have loved Kara if they both had lived to meet her. 

“Don't leave me...” She whimpered. She laid on Kara’s chest and listened to the heartbeat that had become her lullaby at night. Lena never prayed but she spoke then to her mother and father in an almost inaudible whisper. “I need her here with me. You can meet her later, I swear. Just not now. I need to tell her that I love her too. She told me, right before she left me with Alex. I was afraid but she’s almost died and now I- I need to tell her that. Send her back so I can tell her.” 

The only sounds that Lena could hear were the beeping of the machines and the steady tempo of Kara’s heart. No miraculous intake of breath, nothing. Just Kara and Lena in the hospital room. 

She sighed as she lifted herself off of Kara and dried her eyes. “If you won’t get up now then I guess it’s safe for me to get potstickers from Noonan’s. I’ll be right back, Kara.” 

Lena gathered her things to take a walk to Noonan’s when she heard a faint voice behind her croak, “Potstickers?” 

She whipped around to see Kara’s eyes slowly blink at her and a small smile grow across her face. 

Lena dropped everything and pulled Kara into a hug. Kara weakly wrapped her arms around Lena as they both cried and repeated each other’s names like the holiest of prayers. Lena pulled away from Kara and laughed through the tears. “You really woke up for potstickers?” 

“I’m starving!” Kara laughed back, her red eyes puffy but still that gorgeous sky blue Lena always admired. “I heard everything.” 

“Heard what?” She asked as she brushed the tears from Kara’s cheek. 

“You told the story of how we met. You told our story.” Kara looked at her with such earnestness that it froze Lena to her chair. “I mean this is a horrible time to- well maybe it’s the best time- I wanted to... I tried to tell you before I flew away but I- well.” 

Lena shook her head. “Kara?” 

“Yeah?” Her other said softly, her blue eyes looking up at her with such reverence Lena could not formulate a coherent thought. Only flashes of moments long passed trapezed through her headspace. 

For years she had kept a titanium lined box labeled ‘Kara Danvers’ under lock and key. She never intended on opening it. Addressing it even. But then she watched Kara fall from the sky. For four days, Lena thought she would never see those bright blue eyes or that endearing smile ever again. She thought that the last time she hugged Kara was when they were shaking in fear as debris fell onto them. More importantly, Kara’s last words had not stopped their repeated loop in her head and each time Lena felt a sharp stab to her heart. Kara Zor-El, the last of the Kryptonians, her best friend, had  _ always  _ loved her. 

The box exploded.

Lena closed the gap that had been between them for years and kissed Kara with the fervor that came from every moment she could have kissed her. The time Kara told her she could fly. When Kara came to her shaking because of a nightmare. After Kara had brought her scones from Ireland. On prom night after they slow danced on the balcony. Four days ago right before Kara flew to work. Memory after memory flashed in Lena’s mind as Kara kissed back just as desperately, her hands lost in Lena’s dark hair. 

Lena traced the line of Kara’s jaw with her fingers and pulled away, breathless. 

“Whoa…” Kara said wistfully. Her eyes remained closed and her chest rapidly rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. “That was everything I dreamt it would be...” 

“Nice to see I’m not the only one who has dreamed about it…” Lena confessed as she placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Kara’s upturned lips. 

“If I knew you were going to kiss me like that maybe I should’ve almost died earlier.” She teased. 

Lena glared. “Never,  _ ever _ , do this to me again. Understand?” 

She smiled and pulled Lena in for another kiss. Lena melted against her, the spark of anger quickly snuffed out by the presence of Kara’s lips on her own. 

“I promise.” Kara sighed into the kiss. 

“And you always keep your promises…” Lena said against her lips. 

Kara stopped and looked up at her with the smile she fell in love with all those years ago. “I’m sorry I was late coming home.” 

“But you came home.” 

“See, I told you I would.” Kara smiled. 

“Lena,” Alex said as she walked into the room. “Did you notice a spike in her-” 

“Hey!” Kara chirped. 

Alex dropped her clip board and launched herself at Kara, tears freely flowing. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I WANTED TO REVIVE YOU TO KILL YOU MYSELF!” 

The Danvers sisters clung to each other, laughing and crying simultaneously. Lena watched with tears in her own eyes as Alex smoothed Kara’s hair and went over the necessary checks with constant jabs at the fact that she was the only reason Kara was alive. 

“I also had a great storyteller keeping me company.” Kara smiled fondly at her and reached for Lena’s hand. 

Alex watched the movement with a smile but held her tongue. She continued to check Kara’s vitals, her dressings, and noted that she could be discharged home tomorrow. She was healing properly, the bruises practically vanished before their eyes. Alex called Eliza with the good news and asked her to come back over while Lena begrudgingly left the room for the first time in three days to pick up food from Noonan’s. 

The city was still in its clean up phase but despite the random rubble piles, people still moved on. Couples still held hands and laughed as they jumped over a fallen street light. A father helped his daughter draw the crest of House El on the ground in chalk while she wore a red towel around her shoulders proudly. A volunteer clean-up crew joked as they helped a store owner repair her door. These are the people Kara saved. At first, Lena was livid that Kara would even consider risking her life like she had. But she made another promise when she first flew to Lena’s office in her Supergirl suit. Kara promised to protect her and she stayed true to that promise not only for Lena but for the entirety of National City as a whole. Lena always considered Kara her hero, but now? Now she actually had a cape. 

She picked up the food, a spring in her step as the city continued to mend and live around her. Everyone smiled at her as she walked into the DEO, the word had spread. Supergirl was alive, and everyone could hear her and Alex’s laughter fill the halls of the building once again. Lena walked into the hospital room to see the Danvers sisters fighting over the remote for the TV while Eliza chided them. Kara looked up at her with the same bright smile she had when they were young at sixteen. Some things never really changed. 

Lena let Kara steal her potstickers. Eliza gave Lena some of hers. Alex threatened Kara for the upteenth time that she would kill her all over again if she pulled another stunt like this. Winn came running in with a huge smile on his face while J’onn stood behind Lena, a comforting smile and hand on her shoulder. The bickering and laughing brought such joy into her heart. This was her family and laying in the bed was the woman she loved with a depth that couldn’t fully be described. Maybe there was a word in Kryptonian for the type of love, the type of devotion, Lena and Kara had for each other. Lena would ask later and if there was a word, she would say it to Kara until her last breath. 

After a few hours, Alex began to usher people out of the room so that Kara could sleep before she was sent home the next morning. Lena stood to leave when Kara grabbed her hand. 

“You have to sleep.” Lena chided. 

“I can’t sleep without you next to me.” Kara bashfully admitted. “I’ve crash landed too many nights at your place and now I’m used to falling asleep with you.” 

Lena smiled as Kara moved over to leave room for her in the hospital bed. 

“Only because you’re hurt.” Lena chuckled as she climbed into the space and rested her head on Kara’s chest like she had done for years. 

“Not because you love me?” She teased. 

Lena lifted her head and kissed Kara, unencumbered by hiding her feelings from the woman lying next to her. She laughed against her lips as she heard the machine beep more frequently at Kara’s rising heart rate. 

Kara mumbled, “I remember when I was flying the core into the sky… The last time I was that high I had you in my arms. Lena, the last thing I remember before it went dark-” 

Lena hushed her. 

“No, no you need to know this,” Kara continued. “I should have kissed you years ago. I’ve loved you for so long but I was so scared to even tell you. When I fell from the sky, yeah I was scared. Terrified even. But I was more scared that I could have left you without letting you know how much I love you. How much you mean to me. That the last thing I remember was you holding me in your arms and then your voice kept the nightmares away by bringing back those memories from high school. And I remember when I fell in love with you. I had told you about how I came to this earth, that I had powers. You accepted me as I was and you trusted me to hold onto you as I flew us to the stars. You asked me about where Krypton would be in the sky and told me the constellations your mother had taught you… You looked ethereal. The only thing I could think of is what it would feel like to kiss this amazing human in my arms. The point is… I’m never leaving you again. I promise. I will come home, protect you, and fight harder to make sure I come back to you every single night. I will never leave you and always love you.” 

Lena’s heart thudded in her ears as she listened to Kara’s words. She remembered that night in the stars well. She thought back on that night many times over the years. Now, it held more meaning. Lena placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips as she said, “And I promise you will always have me to come home to. I promise I will never leave you and love you back.” 

Her other half smiled wide. “So this means we’re dating, right?” 

Lena laughed as she kissed her again. “

“So, that’s a yes?” Kara laughed into the kiss. 

Lena nodded her head with a large smile. “We have a lot of time to make up for.” 

Kara yawned as she held her close. “And I cannot wait to make up for it. When I’m more awake. And not sore...” 

“We have all of the time in the world.” She smiled and lowered her head onto Kara’s chest. Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and she was lulled into a deep sleep by the steady beat of the other woman’s heart. 

Lena remembered when her life did not involve Kara. She was alone, hurt, and misunderstood. Her life before Kara stood in stark contrast to the life she lived with her other half by her side. They helped each through better and worse, on good days and bad. Lena could depend on Kara always being there and Kara could depend on the same. Lena did not want to think of what life would be like without Kara and her sunshine smile by her side. Quite frankly, she never had to think about it. Even when Kara fell from the sky, Lena had hope because Kara Zor-El made a promise. She promised she would protect her, and do anything in her power to come home every single night. She promised Lena that she would never leave. That Kara would always love her. 

And Lena couldn’t remember when Kara broke a promise.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely readers, 
> 
> Thank you for coming on this journey with me. At its core, this story is about finding yourself amongst loss and healing. Like Kara and Lena, we sometimes need an extra helping hand to guide us to the right path. If you are able, therapy is a wonderful companion to help you on your way to whatever goal you have. However, money can be tight. Thankfully there are multiple (free!) online resources for you to utilize. Like me, I hope this little story helped you discover some things about yourself or maybe motivate you to get some extra support if you need it. I know it did for me. I remember when I first started this. Now? Now it is time for a new story. Thank you for being apart of it! If you need me, have any suggestions, or just want to talk, send me a message on Twitter (parum_leo13) or Tumblr (parum-leo). Be safe and be well! 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Kay


End file.
